Consecuencias: Libro Uno: Un Destino Cambiante
by Amber Bellum
Summary: Una decisión puede cambiar el rumbo de una vida... este solo es el comienzo de un destino diferente. /Traducción del Original de S.Wright\
1. Capitulo 1

No soy dueña de Sailor Moon, solo traduzco el trabajo de un fan.

Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, por el momento son tres libros de la serie "Consecuencias" y este es el primero, (supongo que lo adivinaron por el nombre ^^), aquí les dejo algo de lo que dice el autor acerca de la historia:

Tiene lugar en Sailor Moon (El había puesto Sailor Moon R, pero si no han encontrado a la princesa no puede ser verdad?), las Sailor Scouts aún no han encontrado a la Princesa o el Cristal de Plata. Tuxedo Mask aparece y los Generales están con él. Además, no se harán extrañas parejas. Sera una historia de Senshi/Generales, Serena/Darien.

Cuidado con las personas a las que les gustan los nombres japoneses, puesto que el autor utilizara Darien en vez de Mamoru, porque le gusta más.

Además, este no es un fic "Runway", Serena no huira, se quedara en Tokio y no hay nuevas Scouts. Las Outer Scouts aparecerán y si aparecerá Beryl. Tendrá un poco de malas palabras y como es la primera vez que traduzco algo así, espero que me disculpen jejejeje, pero la tendré que poner.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. Serán 16 capítulos para este primer libro, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia porque también estoy traduciendo la primera parte de "Decided Bride" (que por si no lo han leído los invito a que lo lean! Y dejen sus reviews! ^^)

Amber

* * *

><p><strong>Consecuencias: Libro Uno – Un destino cambiante<strong>

Autor: Sean Wright

**Capitulo Uno**

* * *

><p>Ella no había pedido ser lo que era. No había pedido hacerlo pero el Destino, en la forma de un pequeño gato negro, la había forzado a convertirse en lo que era.<p>

La pequeña y frágil niña con cabello rubio pálido levantó su rostro para ver a las cuatro chicas paradas delante de ella, juzgándola, gritándole por cosas que simplemente habían estado fuera de su control.

Miraba a la menuda chica de cabello azul, que hasta hace algunos meses era tímida e introvertida, gritarle viciosamente a la única chica que se había hecho su amiga cuando los demás la habían evitado, en vez de protegerla como una verdadera amiga haría. La rubia nunca le hubiera hecho eso.

A la par de la chica de azul estaba la líder de su pequeño grupo elite. Ojos violeta destellaban con una furia casi honorable; Largo cabello negro se movía violentamente mientras que rasgaba a la pequeña niña en un estado casi de éxtasis, lo cual parecía casi demoniaco. A su izquierda una chicha alta de cabello café fruncía el ceño reprochándole a la rubia. Había sido por un corto tiempo la campeona de la pequeña por el corto tiempo que se habían conocido. Antes la hubiera defendido de todos los ataques, pero esta noche, la había abandonado. Su mirada fría era suficiente para mandarla a la tumba. Y pensar que la rubia había sido la primera en ofrecerle su amistad verdadera.

Finalmente a su derecho se encontraba la más nueva del exclusivo grupo; Era alta con cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules, una belleza que merecía ese título y cien más. Había sido la heroína de la pequeña por un año mientras que se mostraba como la valerosa e intrépida Sailor V. Había esperado que fueran amigas. Por un tiempo parecía que si lo serían pero su amada heroína había mostrado su verdadero color bastante rápido. Por lo menos estaba contenta de que nunca había realmente dejado que se acercara tanto a ella como las otras tres.

"Bueno?" la rabiosa Senshi de Marte finalmente preguntaba, acercándose un paso más a la diminuta chica. Ella la miraba con confusión. Habían parado de gritarle y regañarle, esperando escuchar su usual letanía de disculpas patéticas, luego comenzar a llorar y decirles sollozando que mejoraría.

Ella había estado perdida en su propio mundo, habiéndose olvidado de ellas y deseando estar en casa. "Que?" pregunto ella inocentemente.

Y esa pequeña pregunta había encendido a la Senshi del fuego, ya que un momento después se estaba levantando del suelo, levantando una mano hacia su barbilla hinchada. Miraba para todos lados desamparada buscando la ayuda de las otras que solo se habían volteado. "Rei," dijo una gata blanca que había aparecido de entre los matorrales y caminaba calmada hacia la furiosa chica. "Eso fue sin motivo."

Rei la miraba despectivamente, rogando silenciosamente que se volviera a parar para poder golpearla de nuevo. "Se lo merecía, Luna." Fue su tosca respuesta.

Luna suspiro fatigada. Había estado escuchando el argumento por veinte minutos y ahora lo único que quería era irse a casa a dormir. Mañana se encargaría de Serena, cuando su paciencia hubiere regresado. "Quizá sí, pero no eres tú la que decide—".

Nuevamente nadie la defendió. Con sinceridad pensaban que se merecía el dolor. Por qué querían todas que ella sufriera? Era cierto que ella no había tenido una vida difícil antes de convertirse en Senshi, nunca había sido golpeada o lastimada de cualquier manera, a no ser que fuera por el tropiezo ocasional que la mandaba al suelo. Pero sus caídas nunca eran tan malas como Rei las hacía ver, o Luna en todo caso. Antes de conocer a las otras Senshi y a Luna nadie le había grita o dicho algo deliberado para lastimarla. Su madre le hubiera cortado el brazo antes de que pudiera levantarlo en contra de alguien. Miss Haruna era mujer dulce y bondadosa, pero a veces estaba estresada por el trabajo o por su vida en general, pero nunca había sido maliciosa en sus castigos o regaños. Era una sabia y preocupada maestra y una amiga para ella y su madre.

Luego estaban sus amigos, a los cuales había descuidado desde ese fatídico día en que había gritado su frase de transformación, nunca tuvieron más que palabras buenas para ella. Habían reído juntos, jugado entre ellos, disfrutado de su compañía y del mundo alrededor.

Nunca en sus quince años alguien le había dicho que se merecía ser abusada y criticada sin piedad, y que debía ser la líder y salvadora de ese grupo de gente ingrata, socialmente retardada y que no desagradecidas!

Si esta iba a ser su vida si deseaba continuar como Sailor Senshi, no quería ser parte de eso. Todas podían continuar sin ella, con su mala dirección, así como encontrar a su Princesa y el cristal. Ya no le importaba si el Negaverso se apoderaba el mundo mañana y comenzaba a matar a todas las personas, ella ya no iba a pelear con las Sailor Senshi.

Marte y las otras constantemente decían que podían estar sin ella y ahora tendrían su oportunidad, no iba a correr a salvarles las vidas matando a un youma. Luna y sus preciosas Sailor Senshi tendrían que estar sin Sailor Moon.

Lentamente Serena se levantó sin ver a las Senshi a los ojos. Ya habían escogido y le habían dado la espalda, y ella les iba a regresar el favor. Se limpió el polvo y camino lejos de ellas sin decirle nada.

"A dónde vas?" le grito Sailor Júpiter.

Serena la ignoro y siguió caminando fuera del parque, su transformación desapareciendo bajo la luz de la luna. Ella no volteo a ver ni paro de caminar. Lagrimas se le estaban formando en los ojos pero no dejaría que cayeran. Ya no volvería a llorar por ellas.

Mina, la Senshi de Venus, se volteó hacia las demás y dejo escapar un suspiro. "Creo que esta vez nos hemos excedido de nuestro limite." Dijo quedamente.

Rei hizo un movimiento desdeñoso en el aire. "No te preocupes por ella." Replico mientras que se des transformaba. "Mañana la Odango Atama correrá hacia el templo, rogándonos que la perdonemos y todo volverá a estar bien."

"De todos modos eso no significada que tenías que pegarle, Rei." Ami, Sailor Mercurio dijo.

"Ese youma la golpeo bastante fuerte—"

"Ella sabe que no fue nada." Le dijo Rei, tratando de tranquilizar la mente de Ami. Pero tenía que aceptar que se sentía tremendamente satisfecha de haber golpeado a su supuesta líder. Aún estaba un poco decepcionada que Serena no había replicado nada y así comenzar su guerra de sacar lenguas. Pero eso lo hizo a un lado y aun se contentaba con haberle dejado a la más poderosa de las Senshi, una marca o dos.

Sailor Júpiter la siguió y se des transformó, quedando solamente como Lita. "le hare algo especial mañana para el almuerzo para levantarle el ánimo."

* * *

><p>Fatigada, Serena se había arrastrado hacia la orilla de su balcón para abrir las ventanas francesas cerradas y poder entrar a su habitación. Solo cuando había pensado que ya había pasado por completo, las luces de su habitación se encendieron y pudo escuchar una voz familiar que le decía de manera cortada.<p>

"Donde has estado?"

Con un chillido de susto, la chica se tropezó con un zapato y cayo torpemente sobre el suelo. Quejándose vio como un par de pies pasaban sobre ella, y en el siguiente momento su habitación y ventana estaban cerradas y aseguradas.

Se levantó para ver a su madre parada, mirando como sus enormes ojos azules enojados se abrían con horror mientras que miraba el horrible golpe que su hermosa hija tenía en el rostro.

"Serena?" lloro desamparada mientras que miles de escenarios de como su hija pudo haber sido golpeada, pasaron por su mente, y de por qué de manera furtiva había entrado por la ventana. Pero todo eso se detuvo cuando su niña con el corazón roto había comenzado a sollozar y se tiraba a las piernas de su madre.

Ilene estaba perdida, mientras que se agachaba sobre la alfombra blanca y levantaba a su sollozante hija.

"Serena," susurro, su voz demostraba su confusión y preocupación. Puso sus manos a los lados del rostro de su hija, acariciando su suave rostro que se encontraba encendido. "Que está mal? Que ha pasado, _ma petite_?"

"Oh, mama," la chica lloraba aún más fuerte, "No sé por dónde comenzar."

"Por el principio," le susurro en Francés. "Lentamente, hasta que todo comience a salir y decidiremos lo que se tiene que hacer."

Serena levanto la vista hacia su madre, lagrimas brotaban sin control. "No puedo, _Maman_, di mi palabra."

Ilene tenía los ojos oscuros llenos de determinación. "Serena Anne-Marie Tsukino, nunca me has ocultado un secreto en toda tu vida y no espero que comiences ahora, especialmente cuando estas siendo lastimada."

Serena desvió la mirada con tristeza, luego con un grito áspero se tiró a los brazos de su mama y comenzó a contarle los últimos cuatro meses de su pesadilla.

La noche estaba llena de revelaciones. Ilene escuchaba cada palabra, sin decir nada hasta que su hija terminara.

Cuando Serena hubo terminado de contarse su historia, solo se recostó sobre su madre; lagrimas secas le marcaban su rostro, Ilene solo la acerco aún más hacia ella.

"No te preocupes por la escuela el resto de la semana." Le dijo, "tienes que descansar y curarte."

"_Mais_, Mama?" le dijo Serena suavecito.

"_Non_, Serena. Ve a la cama y trata de dormir un poco." Le beso la frente con ternura y se levantó, junto con Serena. Le sonrió. "Todo está bien, princesa. Te traeré un vaso de leche caliente y te acurrucare en la cama como cuando eras pequeña, eh?"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena sonrió genuinamente. "_Merci_, Mama."

"Metete a la cama, _ma petite ange_," Ilene se agacho y la volvió a besar en la frente. "Ya regreso.

Ilene se apresuró, regresando con la leche caliente prometida, a la cual le había echado unas cuantas gotitas de brandy. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama de su hija, cantándole una canción de cuna mientras que miraba como Serena finalmente había caído en un profundo sueño.

Ilene se agacho sobre su hija mientras que le susurraba. "No tendrás que pelear nunca más, Serenity."

* * *

><p>Patricia Haruna estaba en medio de la clase, tomando asistencia cuando solicitaron su presencia. Ami y Lita volteaban a ver al espacio vacío en donde Serena se sentaba y se preguntaban por qué aun no había llegado. Miss Haruna regreso unos minutos después anunciando que Serena no llegaría al Colegio por el resto de la semana y le pidió favor a Molly Baker que le llevara las tareas.<p>

Molly comenzó a decir que ella lo haría, pero Lita comento que tanto ella como Ami podían hacerlo.

"Lo siento, Miss Kino," le dijo Haruna fríamente. "La mama de Serena ha solicitado que sea Molly."

"Pero," intento decir Ami.

"No estaba sujeto a discusión, Señorita Mizuno." Le dijo. "Ahora clase, abran su libro en la página 143."

* * *

><p>Luna estaba observando la casa de los Tsukino de manera extraña. La ventana de Serena había estado cerrada cuando regreso luego de calmar a Rei y a las otras. Todo lo que habia querido era regresar a casa y dormir placenteramente pero se encontró con que la habían dejado afuera. Estuvo parada gran parte de la mañana a la parte de la ventada, maullando fuertemente, esperando que Serena abriera la ventana, pero la chica perezosa no había mostrado signos de levantarse. Así que se había parado afuera, esta vez escogiendo la puerta, esperando impacientemente por esa loca Serena que todas las mañanas salía gritando que llegaría tarde. Pero las horas seguían pasando y ni Serena ni su madre mostraban signos de despertarse.<p>

Luna podía excusar la conducta de Ilene. La mujer era una reconocida novelista, autora de libros reconocidos a nivel mundial, que trabajaba desde casa, atendiendo de vez en cuando la puerta si su ama de llaves no se encontraba. Sin embargo, Serena no tenía ninguna excusa.

Podía imaginarse a la chicha roncando, mientras que ignoraba su alarma y se olvidaba por completo que hoy era un día de colegio. Y con la ama de llaves viajando por China no había tales de despertar a la perezosa. Oh, cuando estuviera adentro, iba a darle la regañada de su vida. Como se atrevía a dejarla afuera?

* * *

><p>Las tres y media llegaron y las clases fueron terminadas.<p>

Lita y Ami se dirigieron a la Crown Arcade (**N/A**: lo siento, se me olvido del nombre en español, alguien que me ayude?) para encontrarse con Rei y Mina. Las habían llamado y contado por su comunicador de muñeca, acerca de la ausencia de Serena.

Rei se mofaba diciendo que Serena estaba haciendo berrinche y que su madre la consentía. Mina estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero había algo que no se sentía bien. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero la evadía como una memoria vaga o un sueño.

Lita sonrió ampliamente y les ofreció dos centavos, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a la casa Serena y darle las cosas que Lita le había cocinado y así quitarle el mal humor.

Molly y Melvin se encaminaban hacia la casa de Serena después del colegio. Cuando Ilene abrió la puerta y las dejo entrar, Luna se metió entre las piernas de Melvin y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Serena.

Ilene maldijo y se volteó "Perdónenme," les dijo a los dos. "Por favor, pasen adelante. Sere está en mi oficina; Molly querida, tu sabes el camino—" con eso subió por las gradas persiguiendo al gato negro. "Seguro, Mrs. Tsukino." Le grito Molly. Se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Melvin; lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hacia la oficina de abajo. Se estaban burlando entre ellos y Molly se reía por la broma, cuando entro a la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, sus ojos observaron el lugar para poder encontrar a su amiga, cuando vio el horrible daño sobre su rostro.

"Por Dios!" grito Molly, asustando tanto a Melvin como a Serena. "Que te paso?" Dejo caer su bolsa y corrió hacia su amiga. "Oh Serena, quien te hizo esto?"

Serena contuvo las lágrimas al ver la cara de dolor de su vieja amiga. "Rei Hino." Le susurro. "Me ataco anoche."

"Esa perra." Maldijo Molly, un tono de rabia en su voz. "Que le da derecho de levantarle la mano a alguien—"

"Molly, por favor," Serena intento calmar a su amiga. "No quiero—"

Fue detenida por un fuerte sonido de choque y algo que sonaba como un animal chillando, seguido de un motón de malas palabras en francés.

Serena se soltó de Molly y los tres corrieron hacia la entrada a tiempo para ver como Ilene sacaba a Luna por la puerta delantera.

"Y quédate afuera, bestia maldita." Le grito Ilene enojada antes de somatar la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y pudo notar a su audiencia, mientras que se quitaba el cabello del rostro. "Ese maldito cato ha destruido mis flores por última vez." Miro a su hija y le guiño el ojo.

Serena estaba lista para saltar de la emoción. Luna se había ido, de veras, y eso significaba que ya no tenía que ser Senshi. Quería celebrar su libertad.

"Molly, Melvin, se quedan para cenar?" les pregunto.

"Bueno-" Molly no estaba muy segura por muchas razones.

Serena se le tiro a los brazos y recostó su cabeza sobre sus hombros. "Vamos." Le dijo. "Seré tu mejor amiga."

Molly rio. "Ya lo eres, tontita." La volteo a ver y las dos se miraron fijamente. "Te he extrañado Serena."

Serena dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza mientras que abrazaba a s amiga. "No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado mi amiga."

Que les pareció?

Estaré intercalando capítulos entre este fic y Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor.

* * *

><p>Les dejo las edades y los nombres para que no se pierdan. Nunca vi la versión en Inglés, no sé si les habrán cambiado los nombres a los Generales o simplemente son nombres que les puso el autor, pero igual… se los dejo para que no se pierdan porque yo no sé los cambiare, el único que si usare diferente será el de Serena, no utilizare el de "Bunny".<p>

Serena/Usagi/Serenity - 15

Ami - 15

Rei - 16

Mina - 16

Lita - 16

Darien (Endymion) - 18

Kristopher/Kris (Kunzite) - 18

James/Jamie (Jadeite) - 18

Noel/Mike (Nephrite) - 18

Zachary/Troy (Zoicite) - 18


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! Me emocionaron sus reviews… jajaja así que me sentí inspirada para traducir otro capítulo, aunque este será un poco más pequeño, pero aun así… espero que les guste :)…

Que se diviertan!

Por cierto, hay un término en ingles llamado "subspacial pocket", que se refiere a un tipo de bolsillo subespacial, o sea un espacio dentro de un espacio. Lo usaran bastante en este fic, y la verdad no sé cómo describírselos. Si alguien tiene una idea o ha escuchado de este término en otro fic en español, estaría más que agradecida que me lo dijeran. Para mientras les dejare lo llamare como "Bolsillo subespacial."

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>

* * *

><p>Como había extrañado los días simples.<p>

Serena suspiro anhelante mientras que miraba al cielo que ponía en el horizonte. Se había perdido de mucho en los últimos meses por estar todas las tardes encerrada en la habitación de Rei en el Templo Hikawa Jinja.

Le entristecía pensar en todo el tiempo que había perdido y las cosas que tanto le gustaban las había dejado a un lado para ser una Sailor Senshi, para ser Sailor Moon. Las simples actividades como observar el atardecer desde el jardín de rosas de su madre, sintiendo la fresca brisa que acariciaba su cabello y rostro. O el olor fuerte y rico de la tierra después de haber sido bañado por las regaderas del jardin o después de una ligera lluvia.

Más que nada, había extrañado la paz y serenidad de estar rodeada de la naturaleza. Ilene se quitó los anteojos y quito la vista de la resonante pantalla de su laptop y se froto los ojos cansados. Miro hacia la ventana del balcón de su oficina, donde fácilmente podía observar su jardín. Y en el jardín de flores estaba su Serena dormilona.

Ilene sonrió, esa chica siempre estaba tomando una siesta, aunque no es como que si le molestara. No, ella también debería tomar una. Continuó viendo a su hija, estaba contenta de que Molly y Melvin se hubieran quedado para la cena. Serena estuvo feliz y muy animada durante la comida; casi como si hubiera regresado a su yo de hace cuatro meses.

Frunció el ceño, le iba a tomar algún tiempo a las cicatrices de Serena para que se curaran, especialmente las del alma. Ilene tenía fe en su hija y sabía que todo pasaría y una vez más volvería a ser esa niña alegre y feliz consigo misma, pero más cautelosa, aunque era de esperarse, por haber sufrido la traición de las que había considerado sus amigas.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta regreso a Ilene de sus reflexiones. Con una mirada final a la tranquila escena de afuera, se levantó para lidiar con las criminales que le habían dolor a su dulce hija.

Rei toco nuevamente el timbre. Detrás de ella Ami estaba hablando, o mejor dicho, escuchando a Luna, quien les estaba contando de los hechos extraños que habían tomado lugar entre ella e Ilene Tsukino.

Las chicas no entendían que estaba pasando. Ilene no era una mujer violenta, era de ella quien Serena había recibido su dulce disposición y su naturaleza inocente. No podían comparar a la persona gentil que conocían con la que Luna estaba describiendo.

Luna, que aún se estaba quejando, cerró la boca cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió. Ilene se quedó parada por un momento, sus ojos zafiro recorriendo a cada una de las chicas, buscando alguna pizca de arrepentimiento, pero para su disgusto no había nada.

Luego noto que Ami tenía en sus brazos a Luna y frunció el ceño. "Ese es tu gato?" le pregunto. La chica genio de pelo azul dio un saltito por el tono cortante en que le hable, y negó con la cabeza.

"Señora Tsukino," Rei dio un paso hacia atrás cuando los ojos furiosos de Ilene se colocaron sobre ella. Trago saliva para mientras que con todo el coraje que tenía continuó. "Queríamos saber si Serena esta—"

"Tú eres Hino Rei, oui?" lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Rei afirmo con la cabeza orgullosa de que la famosa mujer supiera su nombre. "Señora Tsukino, Serena y yo somos mejores amiga y—"

"Eso no es lo que mi hija me ha dicho." Le dijo Ilene con desprecio. "Sal de mi propiedad, niñita horrible."

Rei pestañeo. "Disculpe?" dijo un poco jadeante por el shock.

La rabia de Ilene se esparció sobre ellas. "Ya me escuchaste, sinvergüenza, y eso también va para todas ustedes y llévense a ese animal sarnoso con ustedes. Niñas viciosas. Debería de pedir que las arresten por atacar a mi hija. Como se atreven a venir aquí, pretendiendo que se preocupan por Serena, diciendo que son sus mejores amigas cuando por su culpa tiene la cara negra y azul y su espíritu está sufriendo. No, no permitiré que se vuelvan a acercar mi hija. Y si me entero de lo contrario, las veré a todas en la cárcel, que es exactamente donde las chicas violentas pertenecen." Habiéndoles dicho eso, entro a la casa y les somato la puerta en la cara.

Perplejas, las Sailor Senshi no podían moverse. Después de unos minutos, Lita les pregunto qué había pasado.

Luna inmediatamente se puso alerta, le ordeno a Ami que escaneara la casa para rastrear energía negativa. Ami rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su computadora y unos segundos después les dijo que no había encontrado nada.

Rei iba a tocar nuevamente el timbre cuando la computadora de Mercurio comenzó a sonar.

"Hay un youma en el parque." Anuncio Ami.

Con un dramático gemido, Lita pregunto, "Cuando no están en el parque?"

"Vamos," les grito Mina. Estaba ya por la mitad de la banqueta cuando las otras se le unieron. "No tenemos tiempo que perder."

"No deberíamos avisarle a Serena?" pregunto Ami que corría a la par de Mina.

"Eso hago." Le dijo Rei. Saco su comunicador y presiono el símbolo de la luna para Serena.

* * *

><p>"Serena?" Ilene la llamo mientras que caminaba hacia el patio de atrás. "Cariño, tienes hambre?"<p>

"Podemos comer pizza?" le dijo una voz somnolienta desde la silla.

Ilene sonrió suavemente. "Estaba pensando en comida china."

"Podemos ordenar los dos?"

Una elegante ceja se levantó mientras que reflexionaba la pregunta. "Si te hará feliz." Dijo rindiéndose.

Serena se levantó para quedarse sentada, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Me estás dando lo que quiero porque soy – porque era la Campeona del amor y la justicia?" Su mama solo la observaba y Serena se sonrojo. "Lo siento, mama. Solo te estaba molestando." Dijo tímidamente.

Ella rio. "Oh, Sere. Tu eres mi alegría." Se acercó a ella y se sentó en una banca a la par, abrazándola. Serena descanso en su calor maternal. "Mi pequeña Serena, como me hubiera gustado que fueras una bebe para siempre." Susurro.

Serena agarro un poco del pelo color lavanda de su madre y suspiro. "Yo también desearía ser una bebe para siempre, mama." Luego la miro fijamente. "Las chicas, estuvieron aquí?"

Ilene afirmo con la cabeza y la abrazo aún más fuerte. "Nunca más te volverán a molestar, _cherie_. Te lo prometo."

Serena afirmo con la cabeza. "Gracias."

Le beso la cabeza mientras que le acariciaba el cabello. "Haría cualquier cosa para protegerte. Eres mi vida, Serena."

* * *

><p>La batalla no iba como las Senshi habían planeado. En realidad nada de lo que hacían parecía tener algún efecto. El youma al que se enfrentaban era tramposo, y no podían detenerlo por un momento para terminar con él. Era un monstruo de vidrio, con tentáculos de cuchillas que podían cortar cualquier cosa, y de eso podían dar testimonio.<p>

"Mercurio!" grito venus, asumiendo el rol de líder puesto que Sailor Moon no estaba. "Cuál es su punto débil?"

"En las rodillas." Le respondió la Senshi del agua. Levanto la vista a tiempo para ver como miles de filosos vidrios iban hacia ella, logrando esquivarlos. Mercurio estaba agradecida de haber desobedecido la regla de Luna acerca de hacer una pose y dar un discurso o estaría muerta desde hace tiempo. Pero Rei se aferraba a eso y en muchas ocasiones estuvo cerca de perder la cabeza, literalmente.

"Maldición," murmuro Venus, "Necesitamos a Sailor Moon." Se introdujo en su bolsillo sub espacial y saco su boomerang. Con una puntería letal, fue capaz de derribar al youma, pero no de destruirnos, puesto que la maldita cosa aún era fuerte sin sus piernas. Volvió a maldecir mientras que desplegaba la Cadena-de-amor de su cintura. Solo tenían una oportunidad, y rezaba para que funcionara.

"Que estás haciendo?" le grito Marte.

"Chicas!" grito Luna, "Necesitan combinar sus poderes para derrotarlo."

"No me digas, Sherlock." Se quejó Mina mientras que se ponía en posición. "Todas," les grito, "Formémonos y terminemos con esto. Mercurio, comienza, ahora!"

En sucesión rápida, cada Senshi llamo a su ataque más fuerte, y todos se combinaron para pegarle al youma, pero no fue suficiente para destruirlo. El youma se volvió a levantar y las chicas volvieron a soltar sus ataques, esta vez logrando que se desvaneciera. Se des transformaron y cayeron al suelo, sintiéndose exhaustas y sin energía.

Una vez que hubiera recuperado el aliento, Ami hizo la pregunta del millón. "Si nos tomó tanto de todas derrotar a este youma, como es que Serena lo puede hacer sola y en una sola vez?"

Rei le miro fulminante. "Ella no lucha sola. Nosotros también lo atacamos con nuestra energía, tal y como ella lo hace."

Mina negro la cabeza disgustada. "No estas escuchando, Rei." Se levantó y estiro sus músculos adoloridos. "Lo que ella quiere saber es de donde recibe Serena todo ese poder y como es que puede destruir a un youma sola, con un solo ataque y no está muriéndose por ya no tener energía, cuando nos tomó dos veces a nosotras cuatro para derrotarlo y estamos exhaustas?"

"Es el cetro lunar." Grito Lita emocionada.

Ami parecía que iba a estar de acuerdo, pero en vez de eso cerro la boca y puso atención a su computadora.

Mina levanto la vista al cielo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba. Le dio un vistazo a su reloj y mostraba las ocho en punto. Su madre probablemente le gritaría por no irse directo para su casa después de la escuela. Ya se encontraba en libertad condicional con su madre y no haciendo lo que le habían dicho la estaba hundiendo aún más. Dejos caer los hombros en resignación por el destino que le esperaba.

Miro a las otras y les dijo. "Tengo que irme chicas. A mi mama le dará un infarto si me pierdo la cena." _De nuevo_, agrego de manera silenciosa.

Lita también se despidió. Luna le pregunto si se podía quedarse con ella mientras que conseguía regresar con los Tsukino pero se lo tuvo que negar. El administrador no permitía mascotas en el edificio. Era una completa mentira, los gatos si estaban permitidos, pero no los perros. Sin embargo, Lita había visto la manera en que Luna trataba a Serena y no quería tener a la mandona y regañona gata metiéndose en su vida. No es esta vida.

Luna se fue a casa con Rei, a la mama de Ami no le gustaban los gatos y nunca toleraría a Luna, no importando lo mucho que Ami le rogara y suplicara. Ami las dejo en el Jinja y comenzó su largo y solitario camino a casa. Esperaba que Serena la llamara esa noche. Necesitaba escuchar su amigable vos después de esa noche.

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Tsukino, Serena estaba en la sala de entretenimiento, sus libros del colegio abiertos y ella trabajaba diligentemente en la única cosa que no extrañaba. Tareas. Pero había hecho un trato con su mama y había sido muy generosa. Si Serena pasaba el noveno grado con una C y sus tareas y exámenes con un B, para su cumpleaños podía ir a donde quisiera en el mundo.<p>

Ilene había terminado el capítulo final y con un poco de tristeza, tecleo 'El Fin' y salvo el documento.

Había estado medio escuchando las noticias en la radio y se había enterado que las Sailor Senshi estuvieron en una pelea. La reportera pregunto al finalizar la noticia, "Donde esta Sailor Moon?"

"Está en casa," le dijo Ilene al viento. "Segura y protegida, como debe de estar." Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole fríamente al inesperado visitante. "Bueno, a que le debo esta sorpresa?" le pregunto con un tono de resentimiento detrás de su indiferencia.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chan! ejejejejejejeje<p>

Gracias a CrimsonMizzle, Eileen Prince Snape, Usako Tsukino de Chiba, Malistrix por sus reviews… Princessnerak, Lexie y gigichiba, me hubiera gustado poder contestarles a sus reviews, pero no tienen usuario, jejejeje pero gracias tambien por sus comentarios!

Termino en una parte emocionante no? Jajajajaja espero actualizar pronto!


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola!

Originalmente el autor había pensado en hacer que Ilene fuera Beryl! Qué bueno que no lo hizo verdad?

Espero que les guste este capítulo, es aún más corto y no tiene nada realmente interesante, aparte de que se enteraran quien es el hombre misterioso… pero bueno, espero que se vaya poniendo más buena la cosa! Jejejeje

Gracias a CrimsonMizzle, Akane, Lexie y Marie Madmoiselle Chiba por sus reviews! Me alegra por leerlos!

Recuerden que no soy dueña de este fic ni mucho menos de Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>

* * *

><p>Serena había completado su último problema de matemáticas. Estaba agradecida con su madre por haberle enseñado algunos trucos que la ayudaron a entender el trabajo. Era como que su mama también tuvo el mismo problema, pero para Serena todavía se sentía que estaba leyendo algún manuscrito alienígena o algo parecido. Ahora ya estaba terminado y no tenía que pensar en matemáticas por lo menos hasta el otro día.<p>

Con un grandioso bostezo, levanto su cuerpo mientras se estiraba, relajando los músculos tensos antes de guardar sus libros y papeles. Apago todas las luces, dejando las del corredor para su mama, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta. Noto que la puerta estaba cerrada pero la luz aún estaba encendida. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario con eso, a su madre algunas veces le gustaba estar en su pequeña zona segura cuando estaba intentando crear.

Serena toco una vez a la puerta y grito buenas noches antes de dirigirse a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

* * *

><p>Ilene tenía la mirada fría y fija en el visitante. El hombre de cabello blanco le regreso la mirada pero con la mitad de la energía.<p>

"Por qué estás aquí?" le pregunto de nuevo.

El interrogado levanto la vista hacia el techo, sus ojos azul-grises se estrecharon en concentración. "La Princesa—"

"Serenity no puede escucharnos." Dijo casualmente. "Ahora, Artemis, contéstame, por qué has abandonado tu puesto?"

Artemis regreso su atención a la fría mujer delante de él y le ofreció algo parecido a una Palm. Ilene miro al hombre y luego a la Palm, regresando nuevamente la mirada hacia él, ladeando un poco la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

"Dile a Pluto que se ocupe de sus malditas cosas." Quería gritar, pero sonó como una orden.

El suspiro. "Ella dice que lo que estás haciendo—"

Ilene salto y lo comenzó a ver de arriba hacia abajo. "Tu dile que se lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy protegiendo a mi hija, algo que me fue negado hace miles de años cuando mi reino fue destruido."

"Mi Reina—" dijo el desamparado, pero ella continuo hablando, lágrimas de coraje caían de sus ahora ojos plateados.

"La escuche la última vez y vi como mi hija se suicidaba para estar con el hombre que amaba. Di mi vida para asegurarme que Serenity tendría otra oportunidad para tener la felicidades que tanto merece. El deseo del corazón de mi hija me dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir y ser de nuevo su madre y no dejare, escúchame bien Artemis, no dejare que Serenity pierda su vida por un futuro que solo la destruirá."

"Mi Reina, por favor," Artemis suplico. "Pluto dice que necesitaremos a Cosmos."

Ella le dio la espalda. "No necesitaremos a Cosmos si esta línea del tiempo es destruida. Dile a Pluto que si se atreve a cuestionarme otra vez, conocerá mi ira."

Él iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo. "Sera como usted ordene, Su Majestad."

"Una cosa más, Artemis." La ilusión de humanidad se desvaneció y delante de Artemis se encontraba parada la Reina del Milenio de Plata en toda su gloria. "Dile a Pluto que el futuro no será controlado por ella. El destino de mi hija reside en sus propias manos y no las de la Guardiana del Tiempo. Serenity tendrá paz."

* * *

><p>Ami observo a su madre cuando llegaba a casa de su último turno en el hospital. Se dirigió a la cocina, tomo algo del refrigerador y camino hasta a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.<p>

En ningún momento se detuvo para hablar con su hija. No mostro ninguna acción que reflejara que había visto a su hija. Ami escondió el dolor y se concentró en su libro.

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la mañana, y había estado sola toda la noche. Usualmente Serena hubiera llamado para hablar con ella hasta que las dos estaban demasiado cansadas para estar despiertas.<p>

Pero Serena no había llamado y Ami tenía que Serena, como todos los demás en su vida, no se preocupara por ella.

No fue sino hasta que las palabras de su libro se miraban borrosas que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Serena no podía abandonarla como todos. Ella no podía. Era su mejor amiga, era su única amiga. No podía perderla, Serena era la persona más importante en su vida.

Ami se sentía deprimida al entrar a su salón de clases. Observo el asiento de Serena y un dolor le atravesó el corazón, se volteó e intento mantener la atención en los anuncios.

En gimnasia noto como la gente se le quedaba viendo. Susurraban y la señalaban, y todos las estaban observando.

Vio a Molly parada debajo de una canasta de baloncesto con otras tres chicas. Sonrió y comenzó a trotar hacia la chica de cabello rojo mientras que la saludaba.

Molly le echo un vistazo y le dio la espalda. Ami se detuvo al igual que su sonrisa. "Molly?" No se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Una chicha que se parecía mucho a Rei excepto por el largo de su pelo camino hacia Ami y la empujo por la espalda o por lo menos lo intento con pocos resultados.

Pero ella no mostraría su sorpresa. "Escuchamos lo que tú y tu pequeña pandilla le hicieron a Serena Tsukino." Le dijo de forma amenazadora.

"Kari." Molly intento detener a su amiga, pero no antes de que Kari le diera un puñetazo a Ami en la mandíbula. Ami aún se encontraba parada pero la chicha le había partido el labio.

"Dile a esa perra de la escuela de Primera Clase que la estaremos vigilando," le gruño Kari. "Todos." Ella volteo a ver a todos sus amigos para volver la vista en una Ami asustada. "Antes de que Serena se hiciera tu amiga, Fenómeno, era de nosotros. La amábamos, nunca la tratamos mal o la hicimos de menos como algunas personas que ahora conoce."

Ami se veía impotente. Ella no entendía que era lo que habían hecho que estaba tan mal. Nunca lastimarían a Serena, la amaban tanto como los demás lo hacían.

"Nunca la lastimaría. Es mi mejor amiga." Susurro Ami.

Esta vez Molly estaba enfrente de ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con odio mientras que miraba los ojos azul oscuro de Ami. "Bueno, pero lo hiciste," le silbo. Empujo a Ami lejos de ella. "Y algo más, Fenómeno. Serena tiene muchos amigos en Juuban y no todos son tan amables como nosotros." Le dijo mientras que le apuntaba a la cara. "Dile a tu pandilla que se cuiden las espaldas, más de alguien se topara con ustedes."

* * *

><p>Después del colegio Ami salió del edificio con Lita pisándole los talones. Durante el almuerzo le había contado todo a su amiga. Al principio Lita estaba decidida a vengarse de Molly y Kari, pero luego observo cuantas personas estaban esperando que hiciera algo tonto y se sentó sin decir nada.<p>

Mina había tenido un día relativamente similar; la única diferencia es que ella termino siendo expulsada por pelear. Mina había intentando explicarle al Director que era lo que había pasado, pero habían demasiadas personas en contra de ella que el Director no tuvo más remedio que creerles más a ellos que a una chica extranjera y extraña, que nunca se juntaba con nadie.

Los ataques a Rei no se dieron en el colegio pero en sus alrededores. Un grupo como de cincuenta personas la siguieron hasta el Crown Arcade llamándola bruja, fenómeno y perra, y esos habían sido los más amables. Al entrar al Arcade tres chicos corriendo y la tiraron y cada uno de ellos se había pasado sobre su tobillo.

Entro cojeando a la Arcade y encontró a las chicas sentadas en su puesto favorito, sin Serena. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que nadie se sentaba cerca de ellas, y Lita parecía completamente molesta por algo.

Manteniendo la cabeza en alto, Rei cojeando camino a hacia sus amigas, quejándose mientras se sentaba.

Mina observo su apariencia de un solo. "Al parecer también han ido contra ti, Rei," le dijo suavemente pero sus ojos azul claro mostraban cautela e inquietud. Algo no estaba bien con ese lugar o con las personas. Había mucha tensión y Mina estaba preocupada.

Rei asintió la cabeza hacia Lita. "Que le pasa a ella?" preguntó al aire.

Ami, quien estaba sentada por primera vez sin un libro en sus manos, miro a su amiga alta y, y luego a Rei. "Hemos estado sentadas aquí por casi una hora y nadie nos ha tomado la orden."

"Que?" pregunto Rei indignada.

Mina afirmo con la cabeza. "Hasta Andrew se ha puesto en contra de nosotros y juro por mi vida, que no tengo idea de por qué.

"Todos parecen pensar que herimos a Serena." Dijo Lita, casi gruñendo.

Rei dijo con desprecio. "Nunca le haríamos daño a Odango Atama. Es demasiado feliz para lastimarla y nunca guardaría algún resentimiento.

"Quizá eso era antes." Dijo Mina frunciendo el ceño. "Pero no parece ser el caso ahora."

"Por supuesto que es cierto," grito Rei. "Está bien, peleamos, nos disculpamos y todas esperamos hasta que nuevamente haga algo estúpido y necesite ser corregida." Declaro, exasperada. "Digo, la chica es estúpida, siempre se anda tropezando y llevándose a diez con ella. Su madre la consiente mucho y le da todo lo que quiere, sin hacer que se lo gane. Entiendo porque Luna siempre anda detrás de ella—"

"Está bien, Rei." Andrew, el guapísimo administrador del Crown, dijo de manera cortante mientras que se acercó a la mesa de las chicas. "Deberías de irte ahora."

Ella se le quedo viendo sin palabras.

Mina iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Andrew le evito el esfuerzo.

"Qué tal si todas ustedes se van," les dijo, sus ojos azul claro eran fríos y distantes. "Y no regresen, tienen prohibida la entrada a este lugar."

Lita lucia como si su corazón acababa de ser arrancado de su pecho, porque estaba enamorada de Andrew… y escuchar esto…

"Está bien," grito Rei levantándose rápidamente. No se quejó por el horrible dolor que tenía en su pierna derecha. "No es como que si este fuera el único café en Juuban, no necesitamos venir aquí. La comida y el servicio de todos modos no es tan bueno.

"Como sea," le dijo cortante. "Solo no regresen, ustedes cuatro no son bienvenidas aquí."


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola hola!

Mil gracias por sus reviews! Me alegro que de veras les esté gustando esta traducción, y para lo que andaban preguntando, creo que alguien que estaban esperando aparecerá en esta capitulo :), que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro<strong>

* * *

><p>Un joven con cabello corto y rubio acechaba cauteloso por los pasillos vacíos de la mansión.<p>

Se movía con un aire de lentitud y una gracia felina que llevaba a observar su físico y su poderoso perfil. Aun con ropas casuales, un suéter vino tinto con cuello V y unos pantalones negros, tenía un aire sofisticado y elegante que llamaba la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor. El efecto se arruinaba un poco por la pistola de agua que aun goteaba a su lado y toda su espalda estaba empapada. Sus ojos grises pálido escaneaban su entorno mientras que buscaba a su presa. Un ruido detrás de él hizo que se pusiera alerta.

Lentamente se fue agachando, deslizándose para volver a ocultarse entre las sombras de las paredes, y justo a tiempo, una ráfaga de cristales de hielo aparecieron de la nada, cayendo en donde el había estado un momento antes.

Silenciosamente observo al responsable flotar desde el techo hacia el punto.

"Maldición. Estaba seguro que lo tenía—"

"Me estabas buscando?" Salto de donde se estaba escondiendo y le soltó un chorro en la cara.

La criatura flotante grito en shock y cayó en la nieve que ya se estaba derritiendo. "Maldito seas, Kris." Le grito, limpiándose la cara.

Kris aún estaba riendo y le ofreció la mano a su amigo. "Artemis," le dijo Kris. "Gane."

"Hiciste trampa." Gruño el otro mientras que se desempolvaba.

Kris pasó de ser bueno a malvado en dos segundos. "Que fue eso, Zoisite?"

Zoisite o Troy, le dio una mirada a su amigo/comandante y se estiro. "Nada, Señor."

"Eso pensaba." Kris le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a modo de juego. "Mano, estas empapado—"

(**A/N**: sinceramente no sabía cómo traducir DUDE jajajajaja, así que le puse una expresión que los hombres en Guatemala usan "Mano", si alguien tiene otra mejor idea me dice y así se lo cambio jajajajaja)

"Que esperabas tu musculo—"

"Caballeros, caballeros, por favor." Artemis apareció, vestido en un traje completamente blanco, con su largo cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo. A la par de él caminaba un joven que era su completo opuesto. Desde el traje negro completo hasta su cabello negro, el cual era largo y estaba peinado hacia atrás, con un pequeño mechón cayéndole sobre la frente; Una sonrisa nerviosa le iluminaba su guapo rostro, uno tan clásico que podría avergonzar a los dioses.

Una sonrisa amplia atravesó el rostro de Kris cuando vio a su medio hermano entrando junto con su mentor.

"Endy, no pensé que fueras a regresar tan pronto."

Endy también le regreso la sonrisa. "Yo tampoco, pero mi abuela se aburrió por mi falta de atención que decidió terminar con la visita lo más pronto posible. Lo cual estuvo bien para mí." Miro al joven más bajo parado a la par de Kris, antes de preguntar, "También me puedo unir?"

"No, Príncipe." Le dijo Artemis, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

La cara de Endy mostro su decepción. "Vamos Artemis. Solo un juego. Prometo portarme bien y no hacer tanta trampa."

Riendo, Artemis coloco sus manos en los hombros del joven. "Quizá después, pero por ahora Terran está esperándote en la Sala Estrella."

Endy hizo una cara. "Ahora, por qué estoy aprendiendo magia? Mike y Jamie son los hechiceros del grupo."

"Porque eres el Príncipe de Terra y Guardián del Cristal Dorado," dijo un hombre enorme y con cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes como el bosque murmuro con un acento escoces mientras que se les unía en el corredor. "Endymion, como estas, chaval?"

"Estoy bien Terran. Solo que tuve un viaje largo desde Santa Bárbara y una experiencia bastante cansada en Heathrow puesto que me hiciste llevar una espada arruinada a América." Cada palabra estaba tintada de sarcasmo. "Oh, y déjame encontrar a Jamie. Realmente tengo que agradecerle por el vino que oculto en mis maletas—"

"No importa mientras te hayas divertido, Endy." Le dijo Terran airoso. "Ahora detén tu gimoteo y encamínate a la Sala Estrella para que podamos terminar con tus lecciones. Quiero ver algo antes de la siguiente Edad de Hielo."

* * *

><p>La semana había pasado lento. No que se estuviera quejando o algo por el estilo, había disfrutado mucho, siendo libre ahora que las sombras y las mentiras que la habían estado rodeando estaban lejos de su alma.<p>

Serena se despertó el siguiente lunes antes que su alarma y se alisto para su primer día de regreso al Colegio. Escucho a su madre tropezarse con algo y quejarse acerca de haber perdido los zapatos y las llaves. La asistente de Ilene había llegado la noche anterior para ayudar a su madre a preparar su reunión con los editores y había dejado listo un atuendo antes de irse a casa.

Todos estaban buscando por un nuevo best-seller, le había dicho Ilene la noche anterior cuando habían salido a cenar. Todos querían lo mejor y lo exigían de todos.

"Serena," le dijo su madre desde el primer nivel. "Estas despierta?"

Ella quería reírse, pero se contuvo. "Si Mama. Ahorita bajo."

"Si te apresuras quizá podamos comer algo en el camino." Ilene buscaba alrededor por su teléfono celular. "Cariño, has visto mi teléfono?"

"Esta en el carro," Serena bajo, vestida en su uniforme de Secundaria. Su largo cabello estaba agarrado en una trenza algo floja, igual a la de su madre, queriendo cambiar un poco de su usual estilo de cabello.

"Te miras preciosa, _cheri_," le sonrió Ilene mientras que la abrazaba. "Hoy no te preocupes de nada." Le dijo. "Esta es tu vida y puedes vivirla como quieras."

"Lo se Mama, lo hare." Le aseguro Serena. "No podría hacer esto sin ti."

Pararon en un pequeño café cerca del Colegio. La mayoría de los profesores y miembros del staff estaban mezclados con algunos estudiantes, apresurándose.

Después de un rápido desayuno de cuatro sándwiches en forma de corazón, jugo de naranja y chocolate caliente, madre e hija partieron cada quien por su lado. Serena corrió hacia el Colegio, saludando a todos los que la veían, inconscientemente buscando por dos de sus antiguas camaradas.

No vio a Ami hasta que entro al salón de clases, pero se dio la vuelta antes de que le pudiera decir o hacer algo; Molly rápidamente fue hacia ella, llevándola por todo el lugar, hablando de fiestas, chicos lindos y siendo una chicha normal de quince años.

A Serena no le importó, puesto que lo que más quería era reconectarse con todos sus amigos.

Desde su asiento cerca de la ventana, Ami veía como su mejor amiga revoloteaba por toda el Colegio, feliz, como que si no le preocupara nada en el mundo, algo que por supuesto era cierto ya que las había dejado a todas para que se murieran en una batalla o por sus propias manos.

Serena había dejado de ser Sailor Moon. Había dejado de pelar y las había dejado solas para defenderse en este asqueroso hoyo de terrores que solo deberían haber existido en la peores pesadillas.

Sueños.

Ella una vez tuvo sueños. Había soñado con ser una doctora, salvando vidas y ayudando a otros. Pero como todas las cosas creadas de la neblina, una vez que el sol salió, el sueño se desvaneció, dejándole únicamente la cruda realidad.

La noche anterior habían peleado otra difícil batalla, una que casi las mata a todas. Rei había intentando desesperadamente de comunicarse con Serena, pero ella nunca contesto. Ami no podía creer que Serena las estuviera haciendo pelear si su fuerza y llevarse de su vida esa confortable presencia que su luz les dejaba en sus oscuras existencias. En todo sentido, Serena las había abandonado.

Lita entro al colegio, Ami le había dicho que Serena estaba allí. Lita la encontró fácilmente. Lucia diferente, más feliz, casi como una persona diferente.

Lita negó con la cabeza. No, ella tenía su misión e iba a completarla.

* * *

><p>"Caballeros," dijo Artemis mientras que los cincuenta y siete jóvenes voltearon a ver al frente del salón. Todos estaban vestidos con tuxedos negros de cola y corbatas blancas. Cada uno esperando, mientras contenían la respiración, que su director continuara, "El tiempo para el cual hemos estado entrenando en los últimos mil años se acerca. Cuando Terra y la Luna se unan y venzan al grandioso enemigo. El día en que la Princesa de la Luna y Guardián del Imperial Cristal de Plata se levante en contra del terror de Metallia y junto con nuestro Príncipe, libere a este mundo y traiga paz y prosperidad a nuestro Reino. Larga vida a Elysium. Larga vida al Príncipe Endymion!"<p>

Kris se agacho un poco sobre su asiento y susurro. "Buen discurso. Un poco regañon, pero bueno."

Endy lo volteo a ver. "Cállate." Pero alguien más le susurro.

"Vamos Endy, que comportamiento del hombre que será nuestro salvador y Rey."

Endy apretó los dientes enojado. Kris realmente lo estaba llevando al borde. "Te pateare en las pelotas en la primera oportunidad que tenga." Le advirtió Endy.

"Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras hermanito." Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y Kris se sobaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mirando a su ofensor.

"Ambos tienen doble turno en la sala de entrenamiento mañana en la mañana." Gruño Terran.

Endy abrió su boca pero la cerro firmemente dándole a su hermano otra mirada matadora. Genial, agregar esto a su increíble estado irritado por un desastre ecológico en el hemisferio sureste, Endy estaba a punto de explotar y Kris sería la persona que estaría recibiendo sus golpes en los próximos días.

* * *

><p>Aun no era tarde, solamente las ocho y media y Serena caminaba por su vecindario. Su madre no estaba en casa, tenía una cena de negocios que atender, dejando a su hija sola por la noche.<p>

Mientras que cruzaba la esquina hacia su casa, se encontró con la vista más exuberante que nunca fallaba en darle alegría.

La luna llena estaba arriba de Juuban, bañándolo con su luz y prodigándole su amor a la una vez Campeona de la Justicia y Princesa perdida.

Sin pensarlo, Serena cerro los ojos y levanto las manos hacia el cielo, no sabiendo porque lo hacía, pero como siempre, se había dejado llevar. Y comenzó a brillar suavemente.

* * *

><p>Ilene estaba parada casi en medio de la arboleda del parque, y sin saberlo estaba imitando los gestos de su hija, pero al contrario, ella si sabía porque lo hacía y que estaba pasando.<p>

La insignia de luna creciente brillaba mientras que ella recibía el amor y los nutrientes de la brillante orbe en el cielo de la tierra. Cuando estaba saliendo del trance escucho a alguien gritar detrás de ella. Escaneo el área a su alrededor, esperando que algo pasara, pero solo escucho el silencio. Aun así había un aura negativa oprimiendo su alrededor.

Lentamente se arrodilló en la suave grama y con su mente mantuvo sus sentidos internos atentos a todo lo demás, luego se movió del lugar y un segundo no muy tarde para la que alguna vez fue la Reina del Milenio del Plata un youma metálico la ataco.

Con reflejos de gato, Ilene se quitó nuevamente del camino de la furia youma. Se volvió a agachar y convoco a su Cetro Lunar, atravesando a la bestia con la parte de abajo del arma, pateando rápidamente la cabeza metálica del youma y agradeciéndole a su diosa protectora el estar sobreviviendo la batalla. No podía recordar la última vez que había peleado sin usar su cristal.

Hábilmente Ilene esquivo las garras del youma y con un movimiento de su muñeca lo atrapo dándole una vuelta antes de aterrizar con sus tacones altos. La criatura grito de dolor golpeando a la Reina en la espalda, luego dolorosamente se levantó, sangre color negro le salía de las heridas que Ilene le había causado.

Ilene no se quedó en el suelo por mucho tiempo, rodo un poco hasta levantarse esperando a que la cosa se levantara y la atacara. Usando su cedro se lanzó contra la bestia, Ilene estaba preparada para terminar con él, pero para su horror el youma la contraataco, agarrándola de las piernas y dándole vueltas como una muñeca de trapo antes de tirarla contra el césped.

El youma rugió y se lanzó para matarla.

Ilene estaba en el suelo, desorientada.

A lo lejos pensó que había escuchado a Serena llamándola. Se movió para levantarse pero el youma la tomo del cuello y la levanto. Trato luchar. Sus ojos azules cambiaron a plateados mientras que intentaba llamar al poder de la luna, cuando escucho algo que nunca pensó que escucharía en esta vida.


	5. Capitulo 5

_Hola hola! Creo que hoy me tarde más en actualizar, pero es que el tiempo se me está haciendo agua y tengo miles de cosas que alistar todavía._

_Mil gracias a: gigichiba, mayilu y Bere por sus reviews en el capítulo 4!. Y aquí les va un capitulo un poco más largo… ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco<strong>

* * *

><p>Un youma humeante estaba tirado detrás de ella, muerto, pero eso no significaba que ella estaba agradecida hacia la persona que lo había matado. Tenía todo bajo control y pudo haber terminado con la bestia.<p>

Alrededor de ella sentía el aire de satisfacción de la Guardiana del Tiempo. Desde las Puertas del Tiempo, la Senshi de Pluto había interferido en donde no se le quería, pensando que había salvado a la Reina.

Ilene no sabía si estar agradecida o enojada. Ella no era una inútil, solo la habían agarrado por sorpresa, pero ella realmente tenía la situación bajo control y no necesitaba o quería la ayuda de la Guardiana.

"Me escuchas Pluto!" le grito a la presencia. "No necesito o quiero que me hagas ningún favor, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi hija y de mí. Así que aléjate." Se agacho para tomar su cetro y desaparecerlo en su bolsillo subespacial. "Maldita perra entrometida," murmuro mientras que salía del vacío. "No puede ocuparse de sus propios problemas—" su arrebato de ira se detuvo cuando sintió algo en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y en el siguiente segundo lleno el aire con maldiciones. Sus ojos se abrieron, ira y miedo podían verse en su mirada y corrió hacia el carro.

"Esas niñitas traidoras," grito. "Como se atreven—Serenity, ya voy." Se subió a su carro y manejo velozmente dejando como si el infierno estuviera detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Serena se encogía en medio de las cuatro chicas delante de ella, sus ojos atreviéndose únicamente a buscar una salida. Las Senshi las habían tomado de la calle cerca de su casa, arrastrándola y llevándola hacia el Jinja, a la habitación de Rei.<p>

"Por favor," su voz temblaba violentamente mientras que miraba los rostros enojados alrededor de ella. "Déjenme sola—" grito de dolor mientras que Rei la agarraba de la blusa y la levantaba hacia la altura de sus ojos.

"Nos traicionaste, idiota." Le grito Rei en la cara. Ella había acumulado mucho desde la semana pasada y estaba más que lista para desahogarse con Serena.

Serena le agarro las manos e intento liberarse. "No traicione a nadie," le dijo y esa acción hizo que recibiera unas sacudidas. "Mírate—" le grito desesperada. "Que hice para merecer—"

"Así que fuiste y regaste mentiras acerca de nosotros?" le grito Rei.

Serena la miro directamente a los ojos. "Yo no miento." Le dio. Su voz tenía un toque de acero, pero las demás no lo notaron.

Disgustada, Rei tiro a Serena, haciendo que esta se golpeara no tan fuerte contra la pared, antes de caer sentada.

"Todo Juuban nos odia," le dijo Ami, su suave voz tenía un tono de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Serena se volteó hacia ella. "Que quieres que yo haga al respecto?" le demando enojada. "Contrario a lo que ustedes creen, la gente fuera de las Sailor Senshi no son tan ignorantes como ustedes…"

Con esas palabras hizo que el demonio regresara al rostro de Rei. "Diles que mentiste!" le grito Rei.

Ahora, completamente enojada, Serena le grito de regreso. "No soy una mentirosa y nunca te voy a defender."

Con todas sus fuerzas, Rei le dio una cachetada, tan fuerte que sus dientes tronaron entre ellos. "No mereces ser una Sailor Senshi!" Rei comenzó su pasatiempo favorito pegando su cara con la de Serena hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. "No mereces ser nuestra líder. Eres una perezosa, torpe, tonta, llorona, mala en el colegio—"

"Aléjate de mí." Le ordeno la pequeña niña. No tenía por qué aguantar eso.

Rei pestañeo sorprendida, luego sonrió torcidamente, pero no se movió. "Finalmente estas poniéndote más fuerte. Eso me asusto, Odango, ahora sí solo pudiéramos levantar tus nalgas perezosas—"

"Dije que te alejaras de mí." Le grito Serena. La suela de un zapato le dio directamente en la casa a la miko, tirándola al suelo porque no lo vio venir.

Calmada, Serena se puso de nuevo su zapato; ignoro la mirada sorprendida de sus antiguas amigas. Luna había regresado en ese preciso momento, desde una ventana abierta y había visto como la tímida conejita había atacado a otra persona.

"Serena!" le grito horrorizada mientras que corría hacia Rei. "Como puedes atacar a una de las Senshi? Has perdido la cabeza desde que te fuiste?"

Serena miro a las demás, y como la última vez, ninguna la estaba defendiendo.

Traidoras. Cada una de ellas era una traidora.

Sin embargo esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Ella iba a hacer que entendieras que no las quería en su vida; no necesitaba ser parte de ellas.

Serena regreso su atención a la gata enojada y dijo en el tono de voz más frio que pudiera tener. "Se lo merecía."

"Espera un minuto!" le grito Lita. "Nadie se merece ser tratado de esa manera—"

Serena la miro como que si estuviera loca. Pero ella lo estaba. Asi que de esta manera era que lo miraban? Ahora entendía todo; estaba bien que a ella la trataran como basura y abusaran de ella, pero si era una de ellas— Se quitó todos los pensamientos sobre el tema, eran demasiado peligrosos para ella en ese momento.

Estaban otra vez saltando en el mismo vagón, corriendo para defender las acciones de Rei. Ella se había levantado, asegurándole a Luna que estaba bien, para voltearse hacia la silenciosa Serena.

"Piensas que te saldrás con la tuya pegándome y no—"

"Estoy cansada de este juego," susurro Serena.

"Que?" le pregunto Ami, "Que juego?"

Ella las enfrento valientemente, la luz y la felicidad a la que estaban acostumbradas a ver había desaparecido, aunque tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, no había alegría, solo determinación, pero no de miedo ni de disculpa.

"No soy su líder," les dijo. Serena miro a Luna a los ojos mientras endurecía su alma. "Ya no soy una Senshi, nunca quise ser una, pero me forzaste a serlo. Seguí el juego creyendo que estaba bien y justo, pero ya no soy tan inocente. Encuéntrense a otra Sailor Moon." Se volteó hacia Rei, facciones frías apareciendo en su delicado rostro, "No soy tu amiga, y no me caes bien. Al principio realmente trate de ser tu amiga pero porque estabas sola. Pero no quisiste mi amistas, querías a alguien a quien pudieras abusar. Rei, pienso que eres una persona horrible y torcida que no tiene nada por vivir más y nadie que la ame." Se volteó hacia Mina y continuo, "Quise ser tu amiga y lo intente, pero como Rei solo pretendiste por las Senshi, pero no eres mi amiga. Estoy feliz de que no deje que entraras en mi corazón." La siguiente era Lita, "Te di la bienvenida en mi corazón y con los brazos abiertos porque estabas sola en este mundo. Nadie debería estar solo. Trate de meterte en mi mundo y te llevaba a fiestas donde no te habían invitado porque te temían o pensaban que eras lo que realmente res, una anti-social, te presente como mi onii-chan, mis amigos y estas chicas. En ningún momento me había arrepentido, hasta ahora."

Finalmente Ami. Serena camino hacia ella y la abrazo, susurrándole en el oído. "Eras mi mejor amiga, pero me lastimaste. No sé si podre perdonarte alguna vez, Ami—"

La Senshi de Agua rompió en llanto, "Que hice?" lloraba mientras que era sostenida por su única amiga, como si estuviera muriendo.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelto, pero no hizo nada. "No puedo decirte," le susurro mientras que se alejaba de ella. "Tendrás que darte cuenta tu misma—"

"Serena—" grito Ami desesperada mientras que le agarraba la mano a su amiga. "Por favor, no me dejes sola."

Serena le dio un apretón y le sonrió. "Nunca estas sola, Ami." Le apretó la mano una última vez antes de soltarse. "Lo prometo." Y luego volteo a ver a todas, una vez más, cuatro chicas miserables y una gata, y con toda su fuerza y convicción les dijo. "Por última vez, déjenme sola. Les di a todas lo que querían, ahora déjenme vivir mi vida en paz." Serena se volteó y camino hacia la puerta, sacándolas de su vida.

Ami cayó al suelo, sollozando dolorosamente.

Rei estaba enojada. Con todo el descaro, después de todo lo que había hecho por la desagradecida, quien era ella para pararse delante de ellas y decirles que hacer. No podía solo dejarlas allí, sin una pelea, y eso era exactamente lo que Rei le iba a dar. El enojo acumulado de las últimas dos semanas había llegado a su límite y no quería más que soltarlo en contra de Serena.

Sin una palabra hacia las demás, Rei corrió hacia Serena con toda la intención de cerrar esto como se debía, a su manera. Alcanzo a la pequeña chica en el patio. La agarro del brazo y le dio la vuelta levantando una mano para pegarle a Serena. Algo la agarro de la muñeca. Bajo la vista y vio a su abuelo, sus ojos violeta brillaban peligrosamente.

Ilene corrió y separo a su hija de la enfurecida sacerdotisa y sostuvo a su hija fuertemente.

"Quiero que la arresten," dijo fríamente a los policías parados detrás de ella. "Quiero que las arresten a todas—"

"Mama, por favor," dijo Serena tranquilamente. "Estoy bien. No me lastimaron."

"Esta vez," dijo Ilene con fuego en los ojos mientras que observaba a la chica en el traje del templo. Le dio una mirada a la pequeña gata negra y sus ojos se achiquitaron. "Hino-san, concederé los deseos de mi hija, esta vez. Pero le advierto, si su nieta se vuelve a acercar a mi hija, no dudare en que la arresten después de que le dé una paliza."

"Quisiera verla intentarlo." Le grito Rei.

Ilene sonrió malévolamente, "No me pongas a prueba niñita." Se acercó a ella y le susurro duramente, "No soy lo que aparento." Vio la mirada confundida y horrorizada de Rei. Se volteó hacia Jonathan Hino y dijo, "A donde quiera que voy, veo a ese animal."

Rei se dio por entendida. Serena volteo a verla y la ira se volvió a acumular, pero Rei se mordió la lengua. Serena lo pagaría, su madre no podía estar siempre con ella.

Nadie insultaba a Hino Rei y se salía con la suya.

* * *

><p>Ilene no interrogo a su hija de regreso a casa. La policía había recibido la queja en nombre de Ilene y tomarían las medidas para librar una orden de restricción para cada una de las chicas.<p>

"Pienso que debemos regresar a Francia," le sugirió Ilene mientras que se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para comer sushi a domicilio.

Serena negó con la cabeza. "Me gusta aquí y aquí están todos mis amigos."

"Solo era una sugerencia, conejita," Ilene sonaba un poco arritada. Rió. "Por qué no vamos solo por el verano, si quieres, ir de compras, ver nuestra antigua casa, solo pasear?"

Serena afirmo con la cabeza, "Eso suena divertido."

"Entonces es una cita." Le dijo Ilene con la boca llena de arroz.

"Sip."

"Prometido?" Ilene le ofreció su mano derecha.

Serena le agarro y le dio un fuerte apretón. Luego se volvió a sentar. "Como estuvo tu reunión?" le pregunto curiosa.

"Estuvo bien, al señor Toshii parece que le gusta la nueva serie."

"A mi también." Le dijo Serena, su boca llena de pescado y arroz, "Así que Mamoru alguna vez le declarara su amor a la Dama de la Luz?"

Ilene encogió los hombros, "No lo sé, piensas que debería?"

Serena rio. "Mama, sabes que soy una romanticona. Por supuesto que—"

"Entonces no lo hará?"

"Por qué no?" le respondió Ilene con una sonrisa burlona. Serena estaba confundida, "Mama, porque el no—"

"No te diré todos mis secretos."

Serena casi grito frustrada. "Mama, algunas veces puedes ser muy mala."

Ilene le caro la lengua y le guiño el ojo. "Yo puedo serlo, porque soy la Reina del Universo."

"Sí, claro y yo soy la Princesa de la Luna," Serena rio divertida.

"Si usted lo dice, su Alteza." Ambas rieron fuertemente. Una de ellas sin saber que tan cerca estaba de la verdad.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día fue duro para Ami. Le fue informada la orden de restricción, y tenía que mantenerse alejada de Serena. Su madre había estado allí en el momento y cuando vio la carta, casi se tira del techo.<p>

Después de que el policía se fue, su madre leyó la orden de nuevo y arremetió en contra de Ami. Marie Mizuno le había preguntado a su hija que estaba mal. Era su vida en Juuban tan mala que tuvo que involucrarse con la violencia? Le pregunto si quería regresar a su antiguo colegio, que la podía volver a meter al Colegio Mugen si era donde quería estar.

Con medias respuestas o algunas preguntas no respondidas, Marie le dijo que iba a llamar al antiguo psicólogo de Ami. Regresaría a estar medicada antes de que la semana hubiera terminado.

Ami le suplico que no lo hiciera. Prometió portarse bien, juro que nunca más volvería a hacerle daño al alguien, le prometió de todo, pero no quería que la mandaran otra vez.

* * *

><p>La mama de Mina finalmente había llegado al límite. La noche anterior tuvieron una discusión por lo tarde que había regresado a casa, y acerca de chicos raros que la llamaban y le dejaban mensajes espeluznantes en la contestadora. Ya era suficientemente malo que Mina hubiera sido expulsada, pero una orden de restricción fue la gota que derramo el vaso.<p>

Así que saco a Mina de la casa. No le importaba a donde se fuera, mientras estuviera lejos de ella. Estaba cansada de tener la desgracia de una hija que vivía en su casa y no le llegaba a los talones. Había olvidado convenientemente que del trabajo de Mina era que había adquirido la casa donde vivía o el carro que manejaba. Su madre hasta le dijo que nunca le había querido, y que había aguantado tanto porque la niña tenía alguna clase de talento y la gente quería usarla para películas. Pero nadie la quería ahora y ella tampoco. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Mina metió todo lo que pudo en el asiento trasero de su carro esa mañana. De su celular llamo a su agente y le pregunto si podía quedarse con ella por unos días. Iba a necesitar su propio lugar y trabajo, cualquier cosa estaría bien por ahora. Al menos tenía su propio dinero y su papa le mandaría algo si estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para preguntarle, lo que nunca pasaría porque él no quería tener que ver con ella.

Se sumergió en el asiento del carro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "Dios, como es que mi vida dio un giro así?" respiro.

* * *

><p>Lita tiro la orden de restricción en la basura junto con su uniforme del colegio. Estaba cansada de Juuban y de la gente. Habían arremetido cuatro veces contra ella desde el incidente, y ahora le habían sacado del colegio.<p>

Había visto a Serena y el moretón que tenía en el rostro, en donde Rei le había dado la cachetada y supuso que esa fue lo que puso en alerta a Molly y a los demás.

Cansada y deprimida, Lita se fue a su habitación y cayó sobre su cama. Rezo para que este día y todo este alboroto se compusiera y las cosas pudieran volver a ser como antes de esa noche.

* * *

><p>Rei no podía creerlo. Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba siendo expulsada del Colegio por su comportamiento fuera de el. La Directora, Hermana Mary Elizabeth, fue informada de las peleas y la orden de restricción y le dijo a Rei y a su abuelo, que por ese tipo de comportamiento no podía continuar en la Academia. Ella era un insulto directo hacia la moral y la ética de la Academia de Primera Clase para Jovencitas y estaba arruinando la reputación del colegio.<p>

La Hermana les hablo por casi dos horas y la entrevista termino, Rei fue escoltada hacia su casillero y recogió todas sus cosas personales. La prima de Molly tuvo el placer de ser la que escolto a Rei y lo hizo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en todo tiempo.

En el templo su padre la llamo y le expreso su completa decepción y como estaba avergonzado de tenerla como hija, lo que ella respondió con somatar el teléfono y cortar la llamada.

"No lo necesito." Le dijo a la habitación vacía. "No necesito a nadie."

"Necesitas algo, hija."

Rei se volteó para enfrentar a su abuelo, parado en la puerta. Aún estaba vestido con el traje que había llevado al colegio. Ella inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándolo.

Jonathan Hino le regreso la mirada serio. "Rei, sabes que te amo. Casi eres una hija para mí, pero creo que falle en alguna parte."

"Abuelo?" ella de repente estuvo bastante asustada, su abuelo nunca había estado tan serio.

"No puedo entender porque estas tan enojada." Murmuro para sí, "Tu ira te ha cegado, hasta el punto que te has pasado de la raya."

Ella le dio la espalda. "Si estás hablando de la manera en que tire a Serena, tu—"

"Ahora me escucharas," le grito, terminando con los comentarios que ella pudiera hacer. Rei tomo nota y se quedó callada. "Si, me refiero a la manera en que trataste a la pequeña Tsukino-san. Hasta que esa chica apareció no tenías ningún amigo en este mundo. Ella genuinamente trato de ser tu amiga y compartió todo contigo, y como le pagaste su bondad? La ridiculizaste en la cara y a sus espaldas. Las escuchaba a ustedes en el patio, y Serena podía decir que había sacado una C en un examen o algo, y tu simplemente la hacías sentir de menos y te llevabas toda su felicidad, diciéndole que solo alguien muy estúpido se conformaría con tener unas notas tan bajas. O cuando regresaron de una de las batallas—"

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron de sorpresa. "Sabias de eso?"

El afirmo con la cabeza. "No soy un tonto, Rei. Note como las chicas estaban aquí todos los días, para su tan llamada sesión de estudio o sus pijamadas. Lo que he escuchado me ha mostrado que no tienes honor."

"Claro que sí!" le grito ella. "Es débil y necesitar que la haga más fuerte."

El negó con la cabeza. "Pero no por tus métodos. Rei, Serena era tu líder, tenías que apoyarla y tratarla con respeto, pero la desafiaste—"

"Para hacerla más fuerte—" Dijo Rei nuevamente, tratando de defenderse a ella y a sus acciones.

"No," le dijo el, "la desafiaste porque tu querías la gloria. Siempre señalabas sus errores, haciéndolos más grandes de los que eran, y convenientemente olvidándote de los tuyos.

"Soy una buena Sailor Senshi. Soy la mejor, soy—" Ella volteo su rostro avergonzada. "Esta tan mal querer ser la más importante?"

"Cuando lastimas a los demás, sí."

Ella cerró los ojos. "No soy egoísta."

"Pero estas celosa de Serena?" le pregunto el suavemente.

Rei abrió los ojos rápidamente, con odio en la mirada. "No es justo que ella tenga li vida perfecta—"

"Como sabes que su vida es perfecta?" Jonathan camino hacia su nieta y se sentó a la par de ella.

Rei dijo con desprecio. "Solo mírala, ella es perfecta, con su perfecta madre dándole todo lo que quiere, en su perfecta casa en la mejor área de Juuban, que es más grande que todo este templo y sus alrededores. Luego tiene a sus perfectos amigos que la adoran. Y no olvidemos que Serena, mide como un 1.50 metros lo máximo, y muchas personas de su altura lucirían mal o estarían grotescamente deformados de alguna manera, pero no Serena. No, ella luce normal, pero es tan exquisita que parece una muñeca. Y su cabello. Es largo, grueso y tiene un único color que no es simplemente rubio, tiene un toque de plateado que la hace lucir exótica. Luego esta su rostro, su pequeño y hermoso rostro. He escuchado a tantos chicos hablar acerca de sus enormes ojos azules y esa boca pronunciada, que solo quiero gritar."

"Tomar tu venganza atacándola?"

"Ella se lo merece." Declaro Rei cortante. "Ella necesita ver como es para el resto de nosotros."

"De nuevo, pregunto, como sabes que su vida—"

"Te lo acabo de decir—"

"No," la interrumpió. "Tu describiste todo lo que ves, pero no a ella."

"Es perfecta."

"Y porque estas tan desesperada en creer eso?"

"Ella tiene todo lo que quiero y me enferma ver que ella lo tiene y desperdicia todo ese poder."

Jonathan suspiro. "De lo que he visto de Serena Tsukino, es una niñita muy delicada que no ha vivido nunca fuera de su mundo hasta que se convirtió en Sailor Senshi. Como todas ustedes, ella estaba sola, aun cuando tenía a muchos a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Por eso era que trataba tan fuertemente de convertirse en amiga de ustedes." Saco la orden de restricción de su bolsillo y se la dio. "Estas mal, Rei." Con un gruñido se levantó. "Hare algunos arreglos para que obtengas ayuda psicológica. Tal vez la terapia pueda liberarte de tus demonios, porque yo realmente no puede."

Rei no dijo nada y el la dejo. Hizo una nota mental para encontrar a ese maldito gato negro. Ella era la raíz de todo eso, con su discurso del destino y encontrar a la princesa. Ese animalejo no sabía que en los últimos cuatro meses había vivido con la Princesa y la Reina y en una noche, las había traicionado a las dos.

"Pero Luna nunca cambiara, no es así, Phobos y Deimos?" El sonrió hacia los dos cuervos que volaban en círculos alrededor del Templo, el viento soplo en sus cabellos color sal y pimienta se movieron, mientras que el símbolo de marte brillo por un momento en su frente. "No importa lo que haga, siempre termina traicionando a la Luna."

* * *

><p>Miles de millas de allí, en el Norte de las montañas de Escocia, Artemis y Terran finalizaban los planes de batalla para vencer a Metallia.<p>

En los campos de entrenamiento, Endymion y sus Guardas habían terminado la práctica de la mañana. La noche anterior, después del anuncio, Artemis había llevado a Endy fuera y le había dicho que iba a mandarlo a él y a Kris a Tokyo, para observar y proteger a la Princesa de la Luna y su corte. Era simplemente un ejercicio de práctica para el Príncipe Heredero, pero uno que había estado esperando.

El equipo de observación de Japón había encontrado que las fuerzas de Metallia habían entrado en un área en la afueras del Norte de Tokyo, llamado Juuban. Tenían soldados terrícolas en Japón, que habían estado luchando hasta hace seis meses cuando una de las Senshi del antiguo Reino Lunar apareció.

Ella había estado trabajando bajo el alias de Sailor V, pero luego fue confirmado que ella era la Líder de las Senshi Imperiales del Milenio de Plata, Princesa Eros de Venus. Artemis había reportado que todas la Inner Senshi estaban activas ahora, pero que no tenían memoria de su vida en la Luna. Y algo más, la Princesa de la Luna también estaba luchando.

Endy casi se atraganta cuando escucho eso y estaba casi fuera cuando Terra lo detuvo. Artemis continuo, revelándoles la situación que se estaba deteriorando entre las Senshi y la Princesa de la Luna. Los reportes de Andrew eran bastante detallados, revelando las disputas y celos y las contantes peleas en el grupo. Andrew había llegado tan lejos de nombrar a la líder de las peleas a Lady Bellona de Marte.

Endy quería presentar cargos en contra de Marte, Artemis casi está de acuerdo con él, pero tendría que esperar. Y una noticia más nueva los había sorprendido, la Reina Serenity estaba viva y en Terra.

Endy caminaba en círculos, leyendo sus instrucciones mientras que su sirviente empacaba sus cosas. Iba a ir con el sobrenombre de Darien, su apellido no iba a cambiar, Darien y Kristopher Shields, hermanos, ambos serian transferidos como estudiantes en la Universidad KO. Era algo bueno que Andrew estuviera allí también, él era unos años más grande y podría ayudarlos para encontrar un lugar donde quedarse sin llamar mucho la atención. Aun así, Endy hubiera estado mucho más cómodo con Jamie y los otros en su viaje. Por lo menos, Terran iría, aunque el había insistido en que los acompañaría puesto que era el guardan de Endy y por esto Artemis estuvo de acuerdo.

"Hey, Endy," Mike toco la puerta y la abrió. "Artemis quiere verte en la sala de planificación lo más pronto posible."

"Dile que estaré allí en un momento." Bajo el paquete y agarro la chaqueta negra de su uniforme y se la puso mientras que salía de la habitación.

En la sala de planificación, a Kris le estaba siendo entregado algún equipo y suplementos, cuando Endy entro.

Artemis lo vio y le hizo señas para que entrara. Endy dio un vistazo a todas las armas con las que había sido entrado y la armadura especial que usaba.

El Maestro de Armas les estaba explicando acerca del dispositivo de tele transportación que había sido puesto en la armadura. Venia junto con un casco con visión infrarroja, anti gravedad y un link hacia la casa principal y la casa segura, que en Juuban era el Crown Arcade. Estaban equipados con dos cuchillos, raciones y medicamente. Sus armas personas también estaban equipadas y todo estaba listo.

Artemis les deseo suerte y le dijo que se cuidaran. Suplicándoles también que no destruyeran Juuban.

Mientras que miraba como se iban, Artemis le rezo a Selene que los guiara, porque aun cuando Terran estuviera con ellos, Endy y Kunzite estaban destinados a meterse en problemas. "Diosa, protege a tus elegidos." Murmuro, luego cerró la puerta y regreso para seguir entrenando a los Guardias Reales de Terra y a sus soldados.

* * *

><p><em>Jo jo! Que pasara ahora?<em>


	6. Capitulo 6

_Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización! Este capítulo estaba super chiquito así que aproveche para darles un pequeño regalo._

_Gracias a gigichiba, mayilu, DeepNiobe y princessnerak por sus reviews en el capítulo 5! Este capítulo se los dedico! :)_

_Pd. Dejen un review! Me hacen el día y me ayuda a seguir adelante jajaja sabiendo que les está gustando la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Seis<strong>

Desde su columpio en el patio trasero, Ilene miraba con añoranza a su antiguo Reino. En el oscuro cielo y con sus ojos sin las vendas de la vista humana, podía ver todos los planetas del Universo y el borde de su Milenio de Plata.

La luz de luna la bañaba, llenando su corazón, restaurando su serenidad. Pero era un pobre substituto del sentimiento de estar parada en su propio mundo.

"No es lo mismo, verdad, su Majestad?" una voz profunda y masculina le hablo desde las sombras.

Ilene continuó mirando su Reino en ruinas mientras que contestaba. "Nunca será lo mismo." Ella admitió tranquila. "Terra nunca será mi hogar, no importa si aquí nací en esta vida, ella conoce mi alma y saber que no me creo y por lo tanto siempre me rechazará."

"Por qué entonces no se ha ido?"

Ella volteo su cabeza en la dirección de quien le hablaba y sonrió. "Me quedo por las mismas razones que tú, Hermes."

Fiji Mizuno salió de las sombras y le hizo una reverencia a su antigua aliada. "Quería que supiera que vengo para ofrecerte mis servicios en lugar de Athena."

"Hermes—"

"Por favor, escúcheme mi Reina." Ilene afirmo con la cabeza y el continuo. "El Príncipe de Terra tiene un ejército fuerte."

"Lo sé," le dijo ella, "Artemis y Terran han estado en la tierra desde La Caída. Fue creado para detener a Metallia cuando levante su horrible cabeza y para restaurar al Príncipe al poder."

Fiji estaba furioso. "Y dejara que continúen con esto?" le demando.

"No tengo opción," ella rio, pero la risa sonaba seca y vacía hasta para sus propios oídos.

"Está feliz con esta decisión?" le pregunto gentilmente.

"Nunca sabré la respuesta." Ella lo miro, su cara mostraba cansancio. "Fui la Suprema Reina del Universo, y ahora solo soy la antigua Reina de un reino olvidado." Ella negó con la cabeza, "He tenido treinta y cinco años para aceptarlo."

"El Milenio de Plata se puede restaurar, Serenity." Le dijo el, suplicándole un poco.

Ilene lo callo con una mirada. "Dile a Pluto que está jugando con mi paciencia." Su voz era baja y peligrosa mientras que lo miraba de pies a cabeza. "La Era de Plata ha terminado, murió conmigo. Mi hija no lo resucitara ni tomara este planeta. Recuérdale a Ananke su lugar, dile que Terra ya tiene un gobernante y que si el desea tomar a mi hija como su Reina entonces tendrá mi bendición, pero solo si ella lo quiere. Nunca forzare a Serenity a seguir el destino que Pluto ha escogido para ella."

"Como sabes que el camino que Pluto ha escogido no es el que la Princesa Serenity debería tener?" le pregunto Hermes.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción. "Lo sé muy bien puesto que mientras me encontraba muriendo en las ruinas de mi palacio, Ananke trato de consolarme mostrándome que pasaría por mis acciones nobles. Ella me mostro este presente, mi hija peleando, Endymion traicionándola, y la Senshi abusando de ella, una línea del tiempo distorsionada por una niña, una niña maldita con el cabello color rosa.

Hermes respiro entrecortadamente.

Ilene movió la cabeza en afirmación. "El enemigo más grande el Universo nacerá a través de esta niña que Pluto esta tan desesperada en ver nacer."

"Entonces la maldición era cierta?" dijo el suavemente.

"Tú por sobre toda la gente debería saber eso. Tu madre lucho junto con la mia." Ilene negó con la cabeza. "La maldición murió cuando ellas lo hicieron."

"Pero como—"

Ella levanto una mano delicada y se encamino hacia la entrada del jardín. "Serena?" llamo.

"Estoy en la concina," le respondió ella en voz alta.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Cuando se volteó hacia Fiji noto que él estaba escaneando el área.

"Que es?" le pregunto ella.

Fiji levanto la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás, sacando su espada desde su bolsillo sub espacial, su cabello pasó de negro a azul helado en un latido, pero eso fue lo que le tomó a la presencia para desaparecer.

"Crees que fue Metallia?" le pregunto el mientras se calmaba y guardaba su espada.

Ilene negó con la cabeza. "No estoy segura, pero no note nada malévolo."

"Pero no estas segura?" le pregunto.

Ella sonrió, "Esta todo seguro, mi amigo?"

Pero él no estaba contento, "Su Majestad, por favor, convóquenos de nuevo para servir—"

"No."

"Por favor, Serenity, si no por ti, piensa en tu hija." Le suplico.

"Lo estoy haciendo," le dijo bruscamente. "Si es necesario, levantare mi propia espada y mi cetro una vez más. Pero no dejare que mi hija sea vea implicada en todo esto."

"No creo que este pensando racionalmente, mi Reina," él se arrodillo delante de ella y la tomo de las manos. "Si realmente intentara protegerla no pelearía con Pluto."

Ella rápidamente le soltó las manos, su expresión era fría, "Como te atreves a culparme?" le dijo entre dientes, "Tu, que abandonaste a tu hija por una profecía que dicha por esa Senshi, no intentes culparme."

"Esto no se trata de mi—" Le dijo él.

"Es acerca de mí y de lo mío. Defenderé a mi hija hasta la muerte." Ella se levantó y camino apartándose de él. "Cuando fue la última vez que viste a Athena Diana, Hermes?" ella le dijo sobre el hombro después de dejarlo parado en el jardín.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Hino espero hasta que la última de las chicas se fue. La última fue Mizuno Ami, la pequeña de cabello azul que alguna vez fue la Princesa de Mercurio, quien se miraba tan triste y perdida en ese momento, que su corazón se apiado de la pobre niña y la bendijo.<p>

Ella le había sonreído débilmente agradeciéndole. Él podía sentir la bendición de la Princesa de la Luna sobre ella, protegiéndola de su lado más destructivo; era una lástima que ninguna de ellas sabían que Serena era a quien buscaban.

Al haberse ido Ami y estando Rei en la sala de meditación, Jonathan Hino, el que alguna vez fue el Rey Ares de Marte, se fue detrás de la traidora del Milenio de Plata y la Casa Imperial de Serenity, la Chaperona Real Luna.

Encontró a la gata en la habitación de su nieta, acurrucaba a los pies de la cama de Rei, durmiendo apacible. El camino hacia la cama lo más callado posible, y cuando intento agarrarla, esta saltó hasta el escritorio de Rei.

Luna se volteó para contemplar al humano, maullando fuertemente, esperando que Rei la escuchara, pero nadie llego.

Jonathan apunto la cabeza en su dirección, una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción contorsiono sus labios. "Hola Luna." Ella maulló de nuevo. El levanto una ceja. "No me recuerdas? Lady, estoy tan decepcionado por eso."

Ella salto al suelo, mirándolo fijamente. "Trabajas para el Negaverso?" le pregunto con cautela.

Eso hizo que el riera. "Yo, servir a Metallia? Nunca, Lady" Luego dijo en tono serio, "Pero tú, por otra parte sí. Eso, puedo creerlo."

Luna palideció lo más que un gato puede y se encogió en horror. "Nunca traicionaría a la Princesa de la Luna. Soy su guardiana y he jurado protegerla—"

"Te atreves a elevarte de posición, Luna." Le grito Jonathan, luego su voz bajo de tono, un tono mortalmente monótono. "Tú _eras_ la Chaperona de la Princesa, pero tu título te fue quitado cuando se enteraron de tu complot hacia la Corona. Tú eres, como alguna vez fuiste, una traidora, Luna de Mau. Traicionaste tanto a tu Princesa como a tu Reina porque querías que la Princesa se casara con ese hombre que favorecías más que a Endymion.

"Quién eres?" le demando Luna. Miedo se podía observar en sus brillantes ojos azules. Sus memorias estaban regresando, más rápido de lo que ella podía procesar.

"Yo soy Ares," le dijo, "Rey de Marte, Lord Altísimo Canciller del Milenio de Plata y el que te sentencio a muerte por el intento de asesinato de la Reina Serenity."

La mente de Luna daba vueltas, ella recordaba a una pequeña niña/mujer con el cabello blanco como las perlas y la luz de sus ojos plateados. "No te creo." Tartamudeo a pesar de su la avalancha mental.

"Créelo," su voz dijo cayendo en un susurro silencioso. "En el día en que ibas a ser ejecutada, lograste escapar. Pero regresarse en menos de un mes junto con Beryl y Metallia—"

Lagrimas caían sobre su peludo rostro. "No," susurro ella.

"Ustedes tres mataron a la Reina y al Príncipe Consorte de Terra y hubieran matado al Príncipe Endymion su sus cuatro Guardianes no se hubiera sacrificado a sí mismos para sacarlo de su planeta—"

Una lamento de desesperación se escapó de sus labios, pero a él no le importó. Por ella, el había perdido a su hija y a su nieta en el mismo día, al igual que a su Reina y Princesa. Por la ambición de dos mujeres, el Milenio de Plata fue destruido.

Jonathan bajo la mirada hacia la gata, sin remordimiento ni lastima mientras que pasaba silenciosamente su veredicto hacia ella.

"Phobos, Deimos," llamo, su voz tan seca como su mirada. "Ya la he juzgado en el nombre de la Reina Serenity y el Milenio de Plata, y les ordeno ejecutar la sentencia."

Artemis se encontraba en medio de una lección cuando una fría brisa traspaso su alma. Escucho el grito de negación de Pluto desde el Corredor del Tiempo. Dio un vistazo, desde el piso hacia las ventanas de techo mientras que el sol se ponía y escuchaba la despedida de ella.

"Luna," susurro mientras que una lagrima solitaria corría por su mejilla. Se había ido.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry por los fans de Luna!<em>

_Al principio del anime no me caía nada bien jajajajaja, pero después se fue preocupando más por Serena… pero bueno, su destino en la mente del autor era diferente, y los que traicionan deben pagar las consecuencias, no?_


	7. Capitulo 7

_Perdón por la espera!_

_Hoy sí que me tarde en actualizar y no es un capitulo muy largo :s… no me estaba sintiendo muy inspirada para traducir, además que me emocione con un nuevo manga "Skip Beat!", jejejejeje, pero bueno._

_**Mil gracias a: **gigichiba, CrimsonMizzle, princessnerak, VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU_

_DeepNiobe, ByakkoAn, Starligt y Eileen Prince Snape, por sus reviews! Son unos amores! Sorry a los que no puedo contestarles el review! Pero me pueden mandar su correo por si tienen alguna duda :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siete<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei estaba preocupada. No había visto a Luna en tres días y ya había buscado en todas partes. Cuando le pregunto a su Abuelo si la había visto el solamente le dijo que no y continuo con sus quehaceres.<p>

Ella había dejado el Jinja y había decidido buscarla en la ciudad.

No era muy común que Luna desapareciera sin decirle a nadie.

* * *

><p>Serena se despertó con un sentimiento de pánico y casi toda la mañana lo tuvo, volviéndose aún más fuerte cuando vio a Ami en la tarde. Cuando la vio le costó mucho reconocerla.<p>

Ami había perdido peso y sus mejillas estaban hundidas, tenía círculos negros alrededor de los ojos reflejando la falta de sueño. Estaba temblando, como si su cuerpo fuera una hoja atrapada entre el viento.

Serena no podía soportar verla de esa manera.

"Hey, Serena," La voz animada de Molly la saco de él oscuro análisis de su amiga. "Quieres ir a ver una película mañana en la noche?"

"No," le dijo ausente, "Iremos con mama a la Opera."

"La Ópera, elegante." Exclamó Kari embelesada.

Serena negó con la cabeza. "No realmente, Mama, disfruta la música—" Junto todos sus libros y se levantó. "Hey, hazme un favor. Saldré del colegio para comprar algo de comida." Le dijo a Molly. "Le dices a Miss H si?"

"Claro," Molly sonaba un poco decepcionada. "Buen provecho."

"Tú también." Le dijo sobre su hombro.

Serena la dejo y siguió a Ami, que también se encaminaba fuera del campus. Troto fuera de las puertas y luego corrió para alcanzar a la genio que se movía rápido.

"Ami!" le grito, cuando vio que ya se le estaba acercando. "Espérame!"

Ami se detuvo al escuchar su nombre; Su entera postura se puso rígida mientras que se volteaba para ver quien la estaba llamando, esperando más insultos o algo peor. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el cabello rubio platinado, flotando en una cola baja, automáticamente volvió a chequear, antes de dejar escapar un ronco, "Serena?"

Cuando ella vio la transformación en el rostro de Ami, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ella corrió hacia la otra chica y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Ami, quien aún no estaba convencida, rompió en llanto.

Serena la sostenía fuertemente, dejándola llorar de dolor y de perdida. Cuando lloro todo lo que pudo, Serena le limpio las lágrimas y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

"Lo siento, Serena," le susurro Ami, "Lo siento—"

"Shhhh," le dijo, tomándole de las manos, "está bien. No estoy enojada contigo."

Ami afirmo con la cabeza. "Pero estuve mal. Todas lo estuvimos, Rei no tenía derecho—"

"No hablemos de Rei o si estuviste mal o no. Ya no importa." Ella comenzó a jalarla por la concurrida banqueta, hacia el Crown. "Tienes hambre? Yo estoy hambrienta. Pero no hay nada nuevo en eso."

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Crown, Ami se mostró reacia. Serena se volvió hacia ella, con una mirada de confusión en su lindo rostro. "Ami, que pasa?"

"No puedo entrar allí." Le respondió Ami.

Serena frunció el ceño. "Por qué no?"

"Andrew no los prohibió."

Una elegante ceja se levantó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. "Andrew?"

Pero su familiar sonrisa agracio sus labios antes de que Ami pestañeara. Serena la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia dentro. "Andrew!" La normalmente melodiosa y angelical voz resonó en cada oído, como un chillido doloroso, asustando a los niños pequeños y haciendo que otros buscaran por todos lados a la persona herida.

Ami estaba demasiado ocupada golpeándose la cabeza con la mano para quitarse el pitido en sus oídos que no noto lo que estaba haciendo Serena.

Serena la empujo en una de las cabinas y con una mirada prometiendo el peor tipo de dolor a cualquier que se atreviera a decir algo de su mejor amiga sin su permiso, se centró en la misión de matar a un guapo chico rubio con delantal. Serena no había avanzado mucho cuando la detuvo la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Delante de sus ojos estaba un regalo que solo podía provenir de los dioses.

"Serena," le dijo Andrew rápidamente, temiendo por su vida mientras que miraba a la pequeña rubia, con la banana split en sus manos. "Esto es para—"

"mi!" grito de llena de alegría mientras que se lo arrebataba de las manos. "Oh, Andrew y pensar que había venido a matarte por las cosas horribles que le hiciste a Ami." Ella le guiño el ojo. "Dos queso burguesas, dos órdenes grandes de papas fritas y un gran batido de chocolate y uno de fresa para Ami, oh, y una orden extra de ensalada. Y sé que todo esto lo pagaras tú ya que fuiste muy malo con Ami y has arruinado la imagen de santo que tengo de ti."

Él no se había perdido las amenazas implicadas en todo eso. Serena podía lucir como alguien que podía ser arrastrada por una ventisca, pero había visto como derrotaba a las bestias de Negaverso que eran dos veces más grandes y pesadas, aunque ella no lo sabía. Aun así, no iba a tentar a Sailor Moon.

Quejándose, Andrew saco su libreta y apunto la orden. "Está bien, y Ami que va a querer?"

Ella le dio una mirada fulminante, "Ya te dije. Dos quesoburguesas, dos órdenes de papas grandes y los batidos. Y no te olvides de la ensalada," ella lo alcanzo y le dio varios golpes en el brazo. "Cómo pudiste ser tan malo con Ami!" le dijo entre dientes.

"Oww, Sere!" Él se quitó rápidamente del alcance de la mano voladora. "Estaba intentando protegerla—"

"Serena," le llamo Ami, su voz tenía un tono de duda, "Tu teléfono está sonando."

Con otra mirada asesina, Serena rápidamente regreso a su la cabina. Agarro otro poco de helado por debajo de la nariz de Ami y le ordeno que se lo comiera, mientras que buscaba su celular dentro de su bolso.

Ami miró el dulce brebaje y comenzó a alejarlo, pero Serena la detuvo.

"Espera, mama," Serena presiono el botón de mute y miro autoritariamente a Ami mientras que tomaba una cucharada y la ponía en la mano de Ami. "Come." Le dijo firmemente, su tono no permitía ningún reclamo. "Luces como si la muerte se apodero de ti, come eso, come lo que traerán después, hasta la maldita ensalada y una vez que hayas terminado, iremos a mi casa y tendremos una larga conversación—"

"Serena, pero tu mama—"

Serena tomo de nuevo el teléfono, "Mama, Mizuno Ami se desmayó en la escuela y nadie pudo localizar a su mama. Me ofrecí para llevarla a casa. _Oui_, nuestra casa, si esto está bien— Por supuesto. Lo se Mama. _Merci_, Mama." Se volteó de nuevo hacia Ami, sus ojos aun demostraban firmeza. "Hablaremos más tarde, te lo prometo."

Detrás del mostrador, Andrew estaba refunfuñando acerca de una mujer loca y de su extraña vida, cuando un joven alto y de pelo negro se sentó en el bar.

"Drew, que le paso a mi helado?"

Andrew se dio la vuelta y dejo caer una Banana Split en el mostrador con la fuerza suficiente para crack el vidrio. "Pudiste haber esperado que yo te lo llevara, Darien."

Endy le sonrió con picardía. "Así que ella es Serenity?" le pregunto en un susurro.

Andrew afirmo con la cabeza. "La Altísima Princesa y la Senshi Imperial de Mercurio, Princesa Athena Diana." Su vos también fue un susurro.

"Tu reporte dijo que Sere estaba teniendo dificultades con sus guardias?"

"Los tiene, pero ella y Athena siempre han sido cercanas. Pero por lo que sabía hasta esta mañana, era que la Princesa estaba manteniendo su distancia de todas las Senshi."

Endy se dio media vuelta y estudio a las dos chicas, Serenity estaba riendo mientras que forzaba a Ami a tomar otro bocado. Mientras que miraba de cerca a la que alguna vez fue la Princesa de Mercurio, noto lo pálida que lucía y aun cuando estaba sonriendo, había algo de tristeza en su rostro que casi era patético.

Andrew mando la orden de las chicas con su asistente, luego puso de nuevo su atención en su Lord. "Melvin será capaz de darte un mejor reporte de lo que paso entre la Princesa y Lady Athena Diana más tarde."

Endy afirmo con la cabeza. "Bien. Y que hay acerca de las otras situaciones?"

"El riff está en el Norte del parque de Juuban." Andrew sonrió mientras que unas chicas pasaban. Endy solo las ignoraba. "Las Senshi siempre aparecen."

"Antes o después de tus hombres?"

"Después," le dijo Andrew. "Estamos bajo la ordenes de Artemis de nunca inmiscuirnos en una situación hasta que se vuelva inestable."

"Y ha pasado?"

Andrew dudo un poco. "Si, algunas veces."

"Cuando?"

Andrew deseo a cada dios que conocía que alguien más le hubiera informado a Endy acerca del primer intento de Serenity de pelear por si misma. Pero no, nadie había querido enfrentarse al casi loco, obsesivo y siempre temible Príncipe Endymion de Terra cuando se trataba de decirle algo acerca de su amada corriendo peligro.

En la mente de Andrew, todos en la Academia eran unos cobardes.

"Andrew!" grito Serena por segunda vez ese día.

Él le agradeció a cada dios que conocía por salvarlo del interrogatorio. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Andrew prácticamente salto encima del mostrador mientras que gritaba, "Ya voy, Serena."

Endy observó como Andrew prácticamente había corrido hacia el otro lado de la habitación por el llamado de Serenity. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción le iluminó el rostro, mientras que tomaba el postre casi derretido de su hermano y regreso a su mesa.


	8. Capitulo 8

En realidad hace unos tres días que ya tenía traducido este capítulo, pero se me había olvidado que aún no lo había subido! Jajajajajaja, lo siento….

Gracias por sus reviews! (CrimsonMizzle, Starligt, GIGICHIBA, Eileen Prince Snape) Son como pasteles de fresas con crema! Me endulzan el día :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Ocho<strong>

* * *

><p>Había ido a correr tres horas esa mañana, luego regresó y limpio su apartamento, fue de compras y regreso a cocinar una gran cantidad de comida para luego tirarla.<p>

Desde esa noche en el Jinja era todo lo que Lita hacia y en ninguna de sus acciones sentía su usual orgullo o destreza.

Camino alrededor de su silencioso apartamento, comiendo una de las galletas favoritas de Serena, y esperando a que el sol se pusiera.

Rezo porque hubiera una batalla esa noche, algo que la sacara de la monotonía de su vida. Rezo porque encontraran pronto a la Princesa de la Luna. Rezo para que su vida tuviera nuevamente un sentido.

Más que nada, rezaba a la diosa Hera para que le diera las respuestas que Serena no les había dado.

Por qué no les decía lo que habían hecho que estaba tan mal? Lita nunca fallo para protegerla en una batalla. Todas se divertían fuera del trabajo de las Sailor. Iban a ver películas, salían al mal o tenían pijamadas.

La última había sido en la casa de Serena. Lita sonrió al recordar. La habitación de Serena era enorme, casi del mismo tamaño, sino es que más grande que todo el apartamento de Lita, y realmente solo era su habitación. Pero ella no presumió o alardeo por eso, a pesar de lo que Rei les había dicho el día anterior cuando esperaban por Serena en el mall. Serena no podía evitar ser rica o que a su mama le gustara llenarla de regalos. Cuando iban de comprar, Serena solo compraba cosas que estaban en oferta, o las que estaban en oferta o a mitad de precio. Era feliz estando con ellas, hasta con Rei, algunas veces. Y siempre compartía.

Serena siempre estaba allí para quien lo necesitara. Era esa clase de persona— y ellas se habían aprovechado de su gentileza y de su personalidad bondadosa.

Eso le cayó a Lita como un balde de agua fría.

Rei siempre estaba apuntando los errores de Serena y quejándose acerca de su dinero o de su casa, pero siempre era la primera en sugerir que fueran a la casa de Serena y la primera en hablar a sus espaldas cuando ella no estaba. Lita y Ami siempre la defendían, pero esa noche le habían fallado.

Había tenido un mal día en el Colegio y no la había ayudado el ver que Serena realmente había aprobado el examen de francés cuando ella lo había perdido. Serena no estuvo castigada, pero Lita si y en el Arcade Serena había atraído toda la atención de Andrew, contándole acerca de una fiesta de caridad a la que había asistido con su madre. Luego Serena no cumplió con llegar a tiempo a su reunión y luego llego tarde a la batalla y les había costado mucho hasta que ella llegó. Serena las había visto en aprietos y sin ningún tipo de precaución o cuidado de por su propia vida, se había metido en la batalla. Rápidamente fue lanzada hacia el suelo, pero ella se levantó, sin lágrimas o quejidos y derroto al monstruo de una sola vez. Y allí fue cuando todo comenzó a irse en picada entre ellas y Serena.

Vergüenza cayó sobre ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. La vergüenza y el dolor al ser separada de una de sus más queridas amigas y la primera persona que le había ofrecido su amistad cuando otros solo la habían usado o la ignoraron. Como todas las demás Senshi había usado y maltratado a Serena.

Rei se había equivocado; Eran ellas las que no merecían ser Senshi, no Serena. Como pudieron llamarse a ellas mismas defensoras del amor y la justicia cuando había maltratado a una de ellas? Como podían defender al mundo cuando habían peleado y abandonado a su líder y única persona que se atrevió a ser su amiga?

Ninguna de las Senshi o Luna tenían honor, no eran buenas personas y mucho menos buenas amigas, porque si lo fueran nunca habrían hecho que Serena se fuera.

Lita camino hacia su habitación, tomo su lapicero de transformación y por un largo tiempo solo lo observo, estudiándolo. Con un grito de furia tiro el lapicero hacia la pared y ante sus ojos se destruyó, como si fuera de vidrio.

Lita lo veía fijamente con horror, y luego se llevó las manos hacia la boca.

"Por dios," cayó de rodillas y se puso pálida como de muerte y solo miraba su lapicero arruinado. "Que he hecho?"

En ese momento su comunicador se encendió.

* * *

><p>Ilene entro a su casa despuesito de las cinco. En la puerta encontró dos pares de zapatos, y dos bolsas, la plateada con blanco obviamente era de Serena, y la cartera de colegiada azul marino solo podía ser de Ami.<p>

Ilene se quitó los zapatos y tomo las bolsas de sus compras, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hija. Hizo una pausa afuera de la puerta y escucho su conversación, antes de anunciar su presencia.

"Ami, estoy dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad, pero por las otras—"

"Serena, no estoy tratando de defender a nadie o a mí misma, pero solo trato de decir—" Ami sonaba como si tratara de convencerla de aceptar a las otras, "me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo que tu querías decir—"

"De tus palabras, ni Rei ni Luna me darán el respeto que merezco—" Serena sonaba decepcionada por el prospecto.

"Sere, no intento hacerte cambiar de parecer," le dijo Ami. Su voz era tenía un tono comprensivo. "No les diré, si no quieres que—"

"No quiero." Dijo Serena firmemente. "Deben darse cuenta por ellas mismas, como tú y yo. Si alguna de nosotros les decimos, sería como privarlas de esa experiencia—"

"Pero no decirles que tú eres nuestra Princesa—"

Ilene se llevó las manos a la boca. Como lo sabían?

"Solo las alejaría más." Dijo Serena tristemente. "Por mucho que me duela, no las obligare a aceptarme."

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas un momento y allí fue cuando Ilene decidió hacer su entrada.

"Sere," le dijo alegremente mientras que entraba a la habitación de su hija. "Tengo nuestros vestidos para mañana en la noche y ya hice reservaciones en un nuevo restaurante Americano cerca del teatro."

"Que bien, Mama." Serena salto de la cama y tomo la bolsa blanca que su madre le ofrecía. Se apresuró a regresar a la cama y saco el contenido, maravillándose por el vestido de seda blanco que su madre le había comprado. Se lo mostro a Ami, "Que piensas del vestido?"

"Es encantador." Dijo Ami una sonrisa tímida.

Serena mostro una radiante sonrisa y abrazo a su madre. "Mama tiene el mejor gusto cuando se trata de vestidos de noche. Sabías que antes de que naciera, mi mama solía ser una modelo en Paris?

Ami parecía sorprendida, "No, no sabía." Vio a la pequeña mujer con pelo color lavanda. Los ojos de Ami se fijaron en sus ojos zafiro oscuro por un momento, y vio un chispazo de plateado. Ami parpadeo y la volvió a ver, pero no dijo nada. Lo atribuyo a la luz o algo más.

Ilene las invito para que bajaras y le pidió a Serena que ordenara algo de comer mientras que ella hacia unas cuantas llamadas. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Serena le pidió que quitara las órdenes de restricción. Ilene le echo una mirada a Ami, pero la chica estaba entretenida buscando en la guía telefónica que Serena le había dado, así que miro a Serena y se negó. Quitaría la orden en contra de Ami, pero para las otras tres no.

Serena suspiro, "Por lo menos no dijo no en forma definitiva."

* * *

><p>Endy ojeaba distraídamente la copia del reporte diario de Melvin mientras que escuchaba a medias lo que el soldado encubierto estaba diciendo; El resto de su mente pensaba en el borde dimensional en el Parque Juuban. Podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía negativa en esa área y alrededor de Juuban.<p>

Kris estaba en el Parque en ese preciso momento, investigando ese borde. Un equipo de vigilancia y un grupo de psíquicos lo estaban monitoreando junto con el borde en el holograma del mapa topológico en el cuarto secreto debajo del Arcade.

Endy le había dicho a Andrew que les enseñara el área afectada y la cual estaba representada en una formación de una estrella de ocho puntas, solo con algunas pequeñas regiones en el norte y en el oeste. Endy podía sentir fuertes vibraciones viniendo del delta. El sabia, aun cuando Andrew no le había dicho, que el delta estaba hecho por el hombre, puesto que podía sentir que la tierra y el mar estaban intentando destruir ese lugar profano, pero algo los detenía.

"Que hay en el Mugen Delta?" pregunto Endy de repente, interrumpiendo el monologo de Melvin.

Andrew escribía algo en su laptop y la pantalla holográfica cambio y el área entera apareció, construcciones, gente, y todo lo demás. Escribo otro comando y tres condominios fueron enfocados, alargándolos hasta una escala de 3 por 10.

Endy se levantó y camino alrededor de la mesa de conferencia, estudiando los edificios y su apariencia externa.

Andrew soltó un gruñido, este simplemente no era su día.

Endy se dio la vuelta hacia él, sus ojos azul oscuro brillando, "Te importaría decirme porque la Outer Senshi están permitiendo que el destructor del mundo proveniente de otro Universo este en tu patio trasero?"

"Que?" grito Andrew en horror.

Endy apunto a los tres condominios. "No me digas que no puedes sentir o ver las energías planetarias porque yo sí que puedo." Le dijo positivamente furioso.

"No podemos hacer nada." Andrew trago saliva mientras que intentaba ver a los ojos a Endy. "No pudimos encontrar prueba alguna." El casi gritó. Se aclaró la garganta, deseando desesperado por una razón que lo alejara del maniático que era su Lord y Príncipe. "Siempre que un equipo ha entrado en el área, se quejan de un tipo de distorsión. Algo acerca de tiempo y espacio. De verdad, su Alteza, hemos intentando todo lo que está en nuestro poder para intentar e investigar el área, sin embargo—"

Endy levanto la mano y Andrew se detuvo. "Hay maldad en esa área, se alimenta de los puntos cercanos al centro de las coordenadas." Le dijo, "Melvin, quiero que te quedes cerca de Serenity en todo momento—"

"De acuerdo, señor," le dijo Melvin rápidamente, "Ya la tengo controlada, sus líneas de teléfono están intervenidas, cámaras de vigilancia en las habitaciones principales de la casa y cubriendo cada calle en las que normalmente pasa y sus lugares favoritos para divertirse."

"Andrew." Dijo Endy.

Andrew hizo un corto movimiento de cabeza. "Grupos Sombra siguen a la Princesa desde el momento que sale de su casa y a donde vaya. Hay cinco guardas con ella en cada clase, Patricia Haruna es la comandante."

"Alteza," un soldado sentado frente a un monitor llamo, "Lord Kunzite ha hecho contacto con la Princesa Nike de Júpiter."

Endy respiro hondo antes de pregunta cómo.

"Ella, la Princesa Eros de Venus y Lady Bellona de Marte están enfrentándose a una bestia del Negaverso, señor."

Endymion rio y negó con la cabeza. "Kris debe estar enojado puesto que no puede pelear—"

Hubo una explosión retumbante. Sin anunciarlo, Andrew llego la escena a la pantalla. Endy se sentó en la silla más cercana y levanto sus pies. Mientras que veía como la batalla, Endy se rio de algo, soltó una risotada y finalmente se cayó de su silla por la risa.

Ningún de ellos había logrado mantener un rostro serio durante toda la batalla. Las chicas estaban mal entrenadas, fallaban en darle pegarle a la bestia más de lo que lo atacaban, en un momento en medio de la batalla, Marte decidió agregar un poco de baile y una cancioncita y la criatura casi le prende fuego.

Júpiter por lo menos tenía suficiente sentido como para no intentar decir algún discurso y cuando apuntaba le daba directamente a la pobre criatura en el trasero. Ausente, Endy noto que su fuku (**A/N**: el traje de las Sailors) era un poquito diferente que el de Venus y marte. El broche en el centro de su maña parecía brillar como una joya. Era más fuerte y profesional que las otras, pero así también era Venus. Habían comenzado la batalla con más determinación— Se preguntó porque Marte aun brincaba determinada a hacer poses y decir discursos.

Venus tiro su cadena, agarrando a Marte de la cintura y la quito del camino de un ataque poderoso.

"Maldición, ataca," le grito Venus. "No tenemos tiempo para las tácticas de Luna. Pelea, maldición o quítate de nuestro camino."

"Cállate!" le grito Rei. "Tú no eres—"

Júpiter la tiro al suelo. Otro ataque paso por donde Sailor Marte había estado. Júpiter se incorporó rápidamente y contraataco con su propio ataque de rayo. Venus agarro un árbol caído y lo estaba usando como bate.

"_Burbujas de Mercurio_!" El ataque vino de los árboles, pero la Senshi no apareció.

Kris se había alejado arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas y ayudándose con sus manos, su cuerpo se agitaba nerviosamente por estarse riendo tan fuerte.

Melvin solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Endy logro componerse y se levantó del piso, pero una mirada más a la pantalla y estaba de nuevo riéndose, como una hiena.

"No," Andrew estaba golpeando la mesa; lágrimas de alegría caían por su rostro, "No la pose mortal"

Marte estaba posando de nuevo, sus hermanas Senshi estaban preparándose para el ataque final hacia el youma atrapado.

En este punto, Melvin salió de la habitación tropezándose y colapso afuera de la puerta. Aun podían escuchar como aullaba.

Finalmente la tortura termino, pero les tomo a las terrícolas quince minutos para poder levantarse.

* * *

><p>En el parque, Kris estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra un árbol y aún seguía riéndose.<p>

Venus y Júpiter descargaron su ataque y Marte las siguió. La bestia cayó y se desintegró. Todos en la sala de control sabían que si Júpiter no hubiera interferido Marte estaría recogiendo sus dientes. Venus le lanzo una mirada a Júpiter, luego sin una palabra se soltó y camino lejos de ellas. Escucho risas. Curiosa, pero aun alerta, Venus se acercó a Kris. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación mientras que se arrodillaba delante del hombre que hiperventilaba.

"Señor, necesita ayuda?"

Kris negó con la cabeza. Si no se detenía pronto se iba a orinar allí mismo.

Rei había llegado a su límite, camino hacia ellos, Kris echo una mirada que los llevo al borde.

"Tu—tu" inhalo profundamente para calmarse, antes de continuar o intentar continuar.

"Si, somos las Sailor Senshi," dijo Marte rodando los ojos. "Quieres un autógrafo o algo?"

Kris negó con la cabeza. "Eres patética."

De repente todo quedo en silencio.

Rei estalló y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Lita la detuvo, por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos estaba deteniendo a la Senshi de pelear. Mina lanzo una mirada de disculpa hacia donde él estaba y las chicas se marcharon, arrastrando a una furiosa Sailor Marte.

Mientras estaba allí sentado, dejando que la risa se alejara de su sistema, sintió la conexión mental con la mente de Endy.

Era hora de cerrar la puerta trasera de Metallia de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>Ami se unió con la familia Tsukino en el restaurante al que Ilene había decidido llevar a las chicas para cenar.<p>

Tenían media hora de estar comiendo cuando Serena grito de dolor. Se agarró el pecho y cayó al suelo, gritando en agonía.

Ilene corrió hacia su hija y Ami marco el 911 desde el celular de Ilene. Serena estaba en el piso, retorciéndose del dolor, con una mano sobre su corazón. Ilene estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer o que podía estar causándole tanto dolor a su hija. Sintió un leve tirón en su corazón, pero no le preocupaba. Su atención estaba centrada en su hija.

Minutos u horas después, los paramédicos llegaron. Serena ya no estaba convulsionando, pero los latidos de su corazón eran variables. Querían llevársela al hospital, pero ella dijo que estaba bien. Enfrento a su asustada madre y prometió que todo estaría bien.

No la podían obligar a ir al hospital, pero si fue a casa e inmediatamente fue puesta en cama. Ilene le dio a Ami los tickets para la Opera y le dijo que llevara a un amigo.

* * *

><p>Mientras que caminaba hacia su casa, Ami decidió quien sería ese amigo. Veinte minutos después de veinte minutos, se encontraba frente a la puerta a la que hacia ratos no iba, casi habían pasado tres semanas y la única vez que había visto a esta persona era en batalla.<p>

La puerta se abrió y Ami sonrió como saludo. "Lita-chan, tengo dos tickets para la Opera mañana en la noche y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme."

Lita solo se quedó parada, sin poder decir algo. Ami comenzó a moverse nerviosa, pensando que había sobrepasado los límites y estaba invadiendo la privacidad de otra persona. Por eso es que se sorprendió bastante cuando Lita se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta aún más y le preguntó, casi temerosa, si Ami quería tomar una taza de té.

* * *

><p>Mina estaba sentada en el balcón de su nuevo apartamento observando el cielo estrellado. La luna llena ya había pasado y no estaban más cerca de encontrar a su Princesa de lo que habían estado los últimos cuatro meses.<p>

Tomo un trago de la cerveza que tenía en las manos y luego puso su cabeza entre sus brazos.

En su pequeña reunión en la casa de Lita, Rei había mencionado algo acerca de que Luna no aparecía. No era que a Mina le importara, nunca le gusto realmente la arrogante y pequeña felina y rezaba porque estuviera muerta.

Mina se encorvó, Luna había arruinado a las Senshi. Les había mentido, causando discusiones y discordia entre los rangos y había animado la insubordinación. Por eso era que Sailor Moon había tenido un tiempo duro, Luna constantemente le decía a la chica que era la líder de las Senshi, que aceptara su responsabilidad, pero cuando intentaba ser una líder, Luna siempre socavaba su autoridad o su pequeña porrista, Rei, lo haría y Luna apoyaría a la estúpida perra. Oh sí, claro que si, Rei era una estúpida y maldita vergüenza con la que estar.

Mita odiaba ir a alguna parte con todas las chicas como un grupo. Serena y Ami no estaban mal, pero siempre se mantenían juntas y parecían felices de esa manera; Se recordó de un día cuando se habían tomado un día para ser chicas normales y caminaban por el mall. Ella distraídamente notó como Serena se colgaba del brazo de Ami como una pequeña niña con su hermana mayor, felizmente comiendo un cono de helado y escuchando lo que ella, Mina, estuviera diciendo y al mismo momento le estaría apuntando hacia algo interesante a la loca-por-los-chicos de Lita, cuando sin ninguna razón, Rei comenzó una pelea con Serena y no se detuvo hasta que la hizo llorar. Mina podría jurar que esa era la única razón por la que Rei lo hacía, quería ver a Serena derramando lágrimas. Luego solo andaría caminando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Mina le di un vistazo a su botella y estudio la marca. Su agente se aseguró que fuera la mejor, todo lo que Mina tenía era lo mejor.

"Ese vejestorio de mierda." Murmuro mientras que arrastraba a sí misma y se dirigía a su habitación. Tiro la botella media vacía en el basurero cerca de la puerta, se quitó su bata color melón y se subió a su cama con sabanas de seda color dorado.

"Hermosa Afrodita," rezo, "Escucha la plegaria de tu hija. Enséñame el camino correcto, guíame lejos de la maldad. Ayúdame a encontrar a mi ama, para poder así cumplir mi destino como su campeona y como la tuya."

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la ciudad, en un condominio, Endy y Kris estudiaban toda la información que habían recolectado del misterioso delta. Terran y Artemis estaban finalizando los planes de batalla. Mike llegaría a Tokio, junto con Troy y Jamie. Artemis no pensó que fuera necesario, pero no quería arriesgar la seguridad de la Princesa.<p>

Endy estaba más que feliz de tenerlos con él, ahora acerca de esa distorsión lo estaba volviendo loco, y estaba contando en combinar sus poderes junto con Mike y Jamie y la tecnología de Troy para encontrar la manera de contraatacar lo que estuviera dañando a su planeta. Pero tenía la corazonada de que una Senshi estaba detrás. Y si era quien pensaba que era, lo tendría que pagar caro por estarlo haciendo.

* * *

><p>Ilene estaba enojada. Estaba más que enojada, estaba realmente enfadada. Como se atrevía Pluto a ordenarle que hiciera algo. Ella era la Reina, no Pluto.<p>

Ilene rio entre dientes por el mensaje holográfico que estaba en la basura, y por eso le había prendido fuego.

"Tu maldita tonta." Medio grito, "Estas tan ciega por tus propios deseos que no puedes ver lo que estas pidiendo?" se hundió en su silla y masajeo su frente mientras que soñaba mil y un maneras de matar a Pluto.

Ella sabía que Pluto estaba intentando forzar el Destino en la dirección que ella quería. Pero desafortunadamente ella no sabía cómo o más importante, por qué. Porque estaba Pluto empeñada en destruir todo?

Ilene recordó las visiones que Pluto le había enseñado mientras que respiraba su último aliento en la Luna. Eran años de guerra, dolor, disputas y traición para su hija y sus Senshi, y aun así Pluto no miraba nada de eso. Ella solo veía a su preciosa Pequeña Dama parada a la par de la hermosa Serenity, ambas volviéndose fuertes, ambas enfrentándose al enemigo.

En las visiones de Pluto, el linaje de Serenity continuaría, con Terra volviéndose el nuevo Milenio de Plata. Endymion era débil, sus fieles guardianes lo habían traicionado y durante su reinado o mejor dicho durante el reinado de Serenity, nunca habría paz.

Por qué Pluto no se cuestionaba el que no pudiera ver más allá del reinado de Serenity sobre su preciado Tokio de Cristal? Acaso no sabía porque Serenity había maldecido a su propia hija a una vida eterna como niña o porque nunca le había permitido llegar a la Luna o sostener el Imperial Cristal de Plata. O porque el Cristal de Plata seria corrompido y cambiaria de color cuando Sere se convirtiera en una Eternal Senshi? Pensaba Pluto alguna vez acerca del destino del Universo más allá de sus propios deseos?

Ilene ya no podía aguantar más.

Había que hacer algo, Pluto era un peligro, no solo para el Universo, sino para los demás.

Una media hora después, Ilene estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama de su hija, pensando en lo que se tendría que hacer.

Sonrió tristemente a su hija, recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado en ambas vidas. Aun podía recordar el día en que nació, tanto en la Luna como en Terra, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su primer cumpleaños, había tantos primeros. Excepto por uno y como la Reina Serenity de la Alianza de Plata Imperial, se aseguraría que tuvieran más primeros juntas.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso a su hija en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

"No dejare que destruyas a mi hija y a su futuro, perra arrogante." Ilene declaro mientras que salía al jardín. Un momento había estado parada una pequeña mujer humana y al siguiente segundo, la Reina de la Luna. Pero se detuvo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios mientras que se convertía de nuevo en Ilene.

"No tengo que hacer nada." Le dijo al aire. "Podre ser la Reina del Milenio de Plata, querida Pluto, pero nunca tuvo poder de decisión en Terra. Tonta, te has olvidado de uno de los más grandes tabús."

Riendo tan felizmente como no lo había hecho desde que el alboroto comenzó, Ilene Tsukino, la Reina Serenity, regreso a su casa, con un corazón más liviano.

"La venganza es mía, dijo el señor," parafraseo. "La venganza es mía."

* * *

><p>CrimsonMizzle: yo también espero encontrar alguna clase de inspiración jajajajajaja... gracias por los ánimos!<p>

GIGICHIBA: espero que con el tiempo te siga gustando Darien jajajajajaja... pero no dire mas! :)


	9. Capitulo 9

Gracias a los nuevos lectores! Que emoción ver más reviews (otaku-xan, Tsukimei02) Gracias!

Y mil gracias a las personas que siempre andan dejándome un review, son los vasitos de chocolate que necesito de inspiración! (CrimsonMizzle, paolac78, GIGICHIBA, princessnerak, Eileen Prince Snape)

También mil gracias a mis lectores fantasmitas! Sé que andan por allí leyendo con gusto la historia aunque no dejen sus reviews! Pero se les agradece! Lo que me gusta aún más es que a la gente le guste la historia…

Un Abrazote!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Nueve<strong>

Era un lindo y soleado día.

Un maravilloso sábado, que no era caluroso ni frio, simplemente bien, especialmente para recostarse sobre la grama y echarse una siestecita después de haberse llenado con emparedados de pollo, ensalada de papa rostizada, queso y fruta fresca.

Ami y Serena estaban en el parque teniendo un picnic. El almuerzo fue comprado por supuesto, ya que ninguna tenía las ganas o el deseo de cocinar y mucho menos de aprender a cocinar. Ambas estaban recostadas sobre el mantel a cuadros blanco con azul casi durmiendo, cuando la paz fue destruida por el sonido de gritos bulliciosos y alguien irrumpiendo su espacio.

Quien quiera que fuera se tropezó sobre su canasta y cayó en el mantel, asustando de muerte a las ya sorprendidas chicas.

Una mata de pelo rubio se movió, Serena grito mientras que Ami colocaba a su mejor amiga y Princesa detrás de ella, tomando rápidamente un cuchillo, lista para acuchillar a la persona que simplemente respirara en dirección a ellas.

Serena grito de nuevo, y antes de que Ami pudiera voltearse para ver cuál era el problema, Serena había corrido hacia el árbol más grande y cercano, gritando en terror. Ami se preguntaba que pudiera ser tan terrorífico para que Serena huyera. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el monstruo. Antes de que un pensamiento racional pudiera formarse en su cabeza, ella también salto, gritando salvajemente y corriendo hacia el mismo árbol.

Serena corría mil millas por minutos, tratando de escapar, Ami logro atraparla y la horrenda y criatura salida de una pesadilla aún estaba detrás de ellas—

"Erebus," grito Endy llamando a su masivo perro de caza.

El perro se detuvo rodeando el árbol al que las chicas habían saldado y con un feliz golpeteo de su cola, regreso hacia su amo.

Endy rasco la cabeza negra del perro mientras que contemplaba a las dos chicas en el árbol con una ligera sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

Ami evaluó la situación una vez que su corazón ya no estaba en su garganta. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a salvo, se bajó de la rama en donde estaba, cayendo con gracia sobre sus pies. Serena también la siguió, fácilmente resbalándose por las ramas hasta que estuvo en la último, pero aún era muy alto para que ella pudiera bajar fácilmente.

"Ami," le llamo, "Me ayudas?"

Antes de que Ami pudiera moverse, Endy ya estaba allí. La alcanzo, gentilmente tomando a Serena por las piernas y bajándola hasta que se encontraban a la misma altura de los ojos. La respiración de Serena se paralizo cuando se encontró por un par de ojos, los más hermosos ojos azules que hubiera visto. Lentamente ella dejo que sus ojos vagaran por su entero rostro, la frente amplia, las clásicas facciones, la hermosa forma de sus labios que estaban formando una media sonrisa, una quijada fuerte que le hacía querer plantarle mil besos allí— Se sonrojo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de a donde la llevaban sus pensamientos.

"Podrías bajarla por favor?" La dulce voz de Ami interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto que Endy no quería, más que nada, él quería tener a su pequeña Princesa aún más cerca y nunca dejarla ir. Aunque, eso no podría pasar, puesto que a pesar del interesante color rosé de sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba, ella también luchaba un poco contra él, así que de mala gana, Endy la coloco en el suelo.

Antes de que el pudiera pestañear Ami había separado a Serena de él, parándose un poco delante de ella, como si quisiera protegerla de él. A él le divertían sus acciones, las Senshi siempre sobreprotegían a su Princesa, especialmente Athena Diana. Pero él no le guardo rencor; eran extraños en esta vida y aun no se conocían.

Serena aun lo miraba fijamente y realmente estaba preocupada, lo cual demostraba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él le parecía familiar, pero Serena no podía recordar. Él era hermoso, si a los hombres se les puede llamar así, pero había algo sobre el que parecía un poco extraño, no exactamente humano, pero definitivamente de esta tierra.

Ami movió aún más detrás de ella a Serena y le dio a su desconocido rescatista la mirada más Imperial que pudo, la cual tenía fama de congelar a alguien en movimiento. Pero esto no le perturbaba a este extraño hombre.

"Quién eres?" le pregunto secamente.

"Darien Shields," le dijo ofreciéndole su mano derecho para saludarla. Un gesto Occidental, pero Ami no se movió para tomarla, ni Serena.

Endy dejó escapar un suspiro y rodo los ojos, mientras intentaba otra táctica. "Cuáles son sus nombres, señoritas?"

Serena abrió la boca, pero Ami hizo que ambas retrocedieran un espacio. "Ese es su perro?"

"Si, pero—" ahora se estaba enojando. Que creía Athena que estaba haciendo?

Serena quería saber lo mismo, pero aun así confió en el juicio de Ami, y por el momento, la siguió.

Ami le quito la mirada y miro hacia su área de picnic. Cuatro chicos estaban parados allí, uno de ellos, tuvo la audacia de registrar en su canasta. Ella tomo a Serena por la cintura y en segundos se dio cuenta que si amiga también lo había visto, puesto que en el siguiente momento ella corría hacia el sauce, gritando algo acerca de ladrones y de cómo es que ella les haría cosas horribles a su anatomía si no se alejaban de su comida en ese instante.

Endy había visto como ella corría y su expresión era de confusión. Su Sere nunca hubiera amenazado con dolor físico por comida. Qué diablos?

Ami había tomado la oportunidad para darle un vistazo al extraño, memorizando todo lo que podía acumular de él. Una vez que tuvo toda la información que pudo, también se alejó. Dejándolo parado por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba solo.

Debajo del sauce, Serena había perseguido a los otros y estaba en el proceso de recoger todas sus cosas. Ami regreso ayudándola. Serena lanzo una mirada en dirección de su amiga, su pregunta silenciosa no tenía respuesta. Ami coloco el mantel dentro de su bolsa y se la coloco sobre la espalda, agarro la canasta con una mano, con la otra agarro a Serena y las dos corriendo lejos del parque y lejos de gente extraña.

* * *

><p>Si, lo se… fue súper chiquito… pero el autor prometió que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo… pero lo menos pudimos ver algo de interacción entre Endymion y Serena no? jejejeje<p>

GIGICHIBA: sorry que te hice pensar en lo peor… pero tendrás que leer todo y ya me podrás decir si te gusta Mamo-chan :), por lo menos el de este fic jajajajajajajajajaja.

Princessnerak: awww… si… quizá Luna no era tan mala jajajajajajaj pero en este fic sí que lo fue. Y Seiya? Waaaaaaa me encanta Seiya… pero nop, creo que ni aparecerá en esta historia :S jejejejejeje, espero que por eso no dejes de leer! :D


	10. Capitulo 10

En este capítulo el autor contara un poco sobre la Caída del Milenio de Plata, desde la perspectiva de 3 personajes. También quitó cosas de la temporada Stars, que al final nunca supe cuáles eran jajajajajajajaja, así que pide que no se ofendan :)

Ya solo 6 capítulos más y terminaremos con el primer librooooo… que emoción!

Perdón por el super atraso, se suponía que iba a subir este capítulo a principios de noviembre, cuando saliera de vacaciones, peroooooooo todo se complicó porque estaba a un mes de mi boda (que por cierto ya fue jajajajajajaja), así que no lo pude hacer hasta ahora. Me disculpo por la espera, pero seguro que este capítulo les gustara…

Mil gracias por sus reviews! A los que tienen usuario siempre les contesto, y a los que no, pueden dejarme su mail en un mp y con gusto les contestare!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diez<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei y su abuelo acababan de salir de la primera sesión con la psicóloga y no estaba contenta. La horrible mujer le había dado dos prescripciones, un antidepresivo y un antipsicótico <em>(Crimzon: no sé si eso existe, corrígeme si estoy mal jajajajajajaja)<em> para controlar sus cambios de temperamento y sus tendencias violentas como lo había llamado su abuelo. Y lo que era aún peor, iba a tener que ir a un grupo de terapia para adolescentes que necesitaban ayuda manejando su enojo.

Ella no quería ir, pero su abuelo no le dio opción. Le había dicho que estaba preocupado de su ser, tanto mental como físico, y que tenía miedo de que un día haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría por siempre. Tenía que ir a esas sesiones, tomar su medicamente e ir al grupo tres veces a la semana. Por lo que se veía, todo el odio y la ira de Rei estaban enfocados en esa chica, Serena Tsukino, y no importaba lo que hiciera o lo que él dijera, ella no podía detener esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

El anciano Jonathan Hino estaba seguro de que su nieta estaba poseída, pero él no sabía por quién o como. No se sentía seguro diciéndole a ella esto; su reacción podría ser violenta hacia él o hacia ella misma.

Intento razonar con ella, haciéndole ver que su vida podía volverse mejor si ella se deshiciera de su odio. Rei le dijo que no le importaba. A nadie le importaba ella, porque preocuparse por ella misma? El no pudo responderle, no aun. Le dijo que tuviera fe y que todo se esclarecería al final.

En la farmacia cerca del Jinja, Rei espero mientras que su abuelo pasaba la receta. Ellos necesitaban algunas cosas y él le pidió a ella que las recogiera mientras que él esperaba. Después de hacer eso, Rei se encamino hacia la sección de libros y busco sus revistas favoritas. Vogue y Cosmo eran sus favoritas. Antes de convertirse en Senshi, hacia sido el sueño de Rei el convertirse en una modelo. Era su secreto, solía soñar que aparecía en la cubierta de ambas, luciendo sexy, teniendo a otros envidiándola y el mundo entero adorándola.

Ese siempre había sido su sueño, ser la dominante, la estrella, la persona a la que todos temían y delante de quien hacían reverencias. Pero cuando se convirtió en Senshi, ella no estaba en esa posición. Se volvió la tercera en comparación con una torpe rubia y una nerd de pelo azul. Ella, Hino Rei, la reina de la Academia para Señoritas de la Primera Calle, de la que todos los hombres en Juuban habían soñado y admirado tenía que hacerse a un lado y observar como una rubia se llevaba toda la gloria en sus peleas contra el Negaverso.

La enfurecía hasta el límite escuchar a otros hablando de las Sailor Senshi; todos querían conocer o ser Sailor Moon, a nadie le importaba que hubiera otras cuatro personas tan importantes como la rubia tonta.

"Rei?"

Salió de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió de ver a Lita a la par de ella. Forzó una sonrisa. "Lita," dijo alegremente, "Que haces aquí? No estás muy lejos de tu apartamento?"

Lita negó con la cabeza. "Esta tienda tiene cosas muy buenas y precios más bajos que la tienda cerca de mi edificio." Ella saludo con un gesto señalando al abuelo de Rei, quien estaba pagando por la prescripción en ese momento, "Todo está bien?"

Rei palideció cuando, luego noto que Lita no la estaba viendo a ella, estaba hablando de su abuelo. Una ola de alivio le pasó por el cuerpo, no quería que se supiera que estaba viendo a un loquero o que estaba tomando pastillas de la felicidad. Así que decidió continuar con la historia que aún estaba plantada en la cabeza de Lita y se enfocó en ella esperando ganarse la simpatía de otra Senshi y ponerla en contra de Serena.

C

* * *

><p>C<p>

Mina estaba exhausta pero no podía parar. Después de un largo día de audiciones ahora se estaba forzando a sí misma para estudiar, no sabía cómo iba a manejarlo si el Negaverso atacara esa noche. Pero no podía permitirse el fallarle a su Princesa, tenía que tener un cuerpo y una mente ágil, si es que quería mantener a la Princesa a salvo.

Pero primero tenía que hacer las paces con su Princesa, Serena Tsukino.

Oh, Diosa, aun no podía creer lo ciega que había sido. Ella era la Líder de las Senshi Imperiales del Milenio de Plata y una pariente lejana del papa de la Princesa durante su otra vida y aun así había fallado en reconocer a su propia primera y a la persona que había jurado proteger. Claro, se culpaba así misma por su ceguera, pero sabía que la mayor parte la tenía Luna. Mina siempre sospechó que algo no estaba bien con las explicaciones que Luna les daba acerca de la desaparición de la Princesa y el cristal, y no fue sino hasta unos días atrás que se encontró con algo que no hubiera creído antes. Luna no sabía a quién o qué era lo que estaba buscando.

Aún seguía sorprendiendo a Mina, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más tenía sentido. Luna no sabía cómo lucia Serenity, lo había admitido infinidad de veces en las reuniones que tenían y ese solo hecho debió haber mandado alguna clase de alarma a su cerebro, pero por alguna razón ellas habían ignorado ese simple, pero muy importante hecho y habían aceptado lo que Luna creía y que sería capaz de sentir la presencia de la Princesa cuando estuviera cerca. Eso había sido completamente falso puesto que Luna había vivido con Serena por cuatro meses y nunca noto nada único o diferente acerca de la chica con la que era tan insensible.

Y tan solo eso hubiera las hubiera puesto en alerta. Serena no estaba acostumbrada a las largas horas de luz de día de Terra, los días en la Luna eran más cortos y pasaban más rápidamente. Por eso siempre estaba cansada. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al horario de Terra. Habían muchas más cosas pequeñas que nadie había notado señalándolas de torpeza, pereza o idiotez. Muchas cosas que demostraban la herencia lunar de Serena, tantas cosas que gritaban que ella era la persona que estaban buscando. Y pensar que ella había enfrentado esto sola, por muchos años. El corazón de Mina dio un vuelco pensando en su Princesa y en la chica a la que consideraba su amiga.

No podía soportar el silencio un segundo más. Aun no estaba lista para enfrentarse a Serena, pero eso no significaba que no podía acercarse a las otras. Era tiempo que las Senshi supieran la verdad de sí mismas y tomaran su respectivo lugar como las Senshi Imperiales y una vez más se ganaran el respecto y lealtad de su Princesa.

Presiono el botón de "llamar a todos" en su comunicador y en segundos todas las Senshi, excepto por Sailor Moon, aparecieron.

"Senshi," le dijo cortante, "Tendremos una reunión de emergencia en mi apartamento en una hora."

"Tu apartamento?" pregunto Lita, confundida, "Desde cuando vives sola?"

Mina negó con la cabeza, "Eso lo discutiremos más tarde—"

"Espera un minuto," grito Rei, "Quien murió y te hizo nuestra líder?"

Mina empuño y desempuño las manos, no queriendo más que veinte minutos con Rei y su Cadena de Amor de Venus alrededor de su puño. "Rei, solo te diré esto una vez y si me desobedeces, perra llorona, hare que desees que tu padre nunca haya tenido un pene, me entiendes? No volverás a cuestionar mis órdenes."

"Hey," dijo Lita defendiendo a Rei. "Rei está pasando por momentos duros, su abuelo está enfermo—"

El ojo izquierdo de Mina comenzó a temblar. "Lita, no tolerare la insubordinación, no de Rei ni cualquier otra Senshi." Dijo firmemente. "Estén aquí en una hora. No querrán que yo las vaya a traer." Algunas veces la lealtad de las chicas podía estar tan fuera de lugar y su maldito y sangrante corazón la hacía vulnerable hacia cualquiera que la quisiera utilizar. Por eso fue que Luna se escapó de su ejecución en el Milenio de Plata, el maldito espíritu jovial— Pero detuvo su tormenta mental y les ordeno que estuvieran allí en una hora. Les dio la dirección y las despidió, pero le pidió a Mercury que se quedara.

"Sé que estas con Serena, Athena Diana," una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que la antigua Princesa de Mercurio se quedó sin habla. En el fondo pudo oír la voz de la Princesa y lágrimas de vergüenza y felicidad le llenaron los ojos. "Dile a la Princesa que me gustaría verla en persona—"

La pantalla se partió y el rostro de Serena apareció, sus grandes ojos azules estaban tan redondos como platos mientras que miraba atónita a su antigua guardiana líder.

Una lenta sonrisa, tan cálida como el sol ilumino el rostro de Serena mientras que gritaba de emoción. "Eros, te acuerdas?"

Mina no pudo detener la brillante y feliz sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche ese nombre, Serenity."

Serena afirmó con la cabeza de forma discreta. "Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Mina rápidamente le siguió en el cambio de humor, era un poco difícil ignorarlo cuando sus corazones estaban sincronizados.

"Serenity—Serena," desvió la mirada, "No hay nada que pueda decir que justifique mi comportamiento en los últimos meses."

"Entonces no digas nada." Le dijo ella. "No hare excusas por tu comportamiento, Eros. La traición que obtuve de parte de ustedes me hirió profundamente. Tomará algún tiempo antes de que pueda…"

Mina se forzó a si misma dirigir la mirada hacia los ojos fríos de Serena. "No le pediré su perdón, su Alteza. Todo lo que hice fue por voluntad propia. Todo lo que le pido es que me permita reparar lo de ellas y poderle servir una vez más como la Líder de las Senshi Imperiales."

Serena lo pensó y luego afirmo con la cabeza. "Puedes recuperar tu puesto, Lady Venus, sin embargo, los harás con ciertas reglas."

Mina inclino su cabeza, "Espero sus órdenes, Princesa."

Serena respiro profundamente y comenzó, "Recupera tu puesto como Senshi y toma control sobre las demás. Debes arrestar a la traidora de nuestro Reina, Luna de Mau." Dijo, "Y te encargo, en el nombre de mi madre y nuestra Reina, que arrestes a la hechicera terrícola, Beryl, por los crímenes en contra del Sistema Solar, por la muerte de la Casa Real de Terra y el asesinato de la Casa Real de la Luna, por confraternizar con una Estrella Asesina."

Mina afirmo con la cabeza, "Se hará como usted manda, mi Princesa."

Serena trato de mantener la voz lo más firme que pudo, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a quebrantar su voz. "También, también debes confiscar la parafernalia de la Senshi de Marte," se mordió el labio de abajo y contuvo las lágrimas. "Hasta el tiempo en que pueda confiar en ella de nuevo, ya no será una Sailor Senshi."

Sin palabras, Mina afirmo con la cabeza. En la batalla final iba a encontrarse sin dos de sus Senshi. En su actual nivel, no había forma en que ella, Mercurio y Júpiter terminaran con vida. Si tuvieran sus Cristales de Estrella, entonces no sería ningún problema.

Eso era. "Nuestros cristales." Grito.

Serena estaba confundida, "Que cristales?"

Sin embargo Ami sabia de lo que ella hablaba. Su emoción era evidente mientras que le contaba a Serena. "Nosotros somos—fuimos—Eternal Senshi en el Milenio de Plata."

"Pero en la última batalla, algo le paso a nuestros cristales," meditó Mina, recordando. "Era la noche de la fiesta de compromiso de Sere. La Familia Real Terrícola estaba atrasada, pero la Reina nos pidió que fuéramos y pretendiéramos que nada estaba mal. Nuestros cristales estaban en exhibición en la Sala Principal de la recepción junto con nuestras madres y padres, cristales y armas—"

Y entonces recordaron.

_Había mucho ruido y humo en el aire. La Reina y la Princesa de Venus escoltaban a un herido Príncipe Endymion hacia el cuarto privado de la Reina. Hermes se ocupaba de la herida mientras que la Reina le ordenaba a Afrodita que incrementara el número de guardias alrededor del palacio. El Príncipe Adonis había mandado a Lord Artemis hacia Terra para que verificara la información, y si era posible, para que rescatara al Príncipe Helios y a la Reina Gaia, así como a los guardianes de Endymion. El joven les informo devastado que todos estaban muertos. Todos en el Palacio Dorado habían __sido masacrados, y la __última vez que vio a sus amigos, estos estaban peleando para entrar al sistema de __transporte y en un esfuerzo final salvar al último miembro de la Familia Real de la Tierra. Kunzite empujó a Endymion __en el transporte, destruyéndose a sí mismo en el proceso._

Mina recordaba. _Ella había estado observando a Endymion y Serenity bailando y alrededor de ellos se encontraban los guardias y había una Senshi en cada __puerta. La Princesa Heredera, Eris __de Marte y su padre habían predicho que la batalla podía ir en cualquier dirección, pero todo dependía de las acciones de una persona._

Ami recordaba. _Había visto_ _a alguien entrar al salón principal de la recepción y estar parado cerca de los cristales. En ese entonces no había puesto atención a eso hasta que fue muy tarde. Los cristales de las Senshi Ancestrales no respondieron a su llamado y los cristales de las más jóvenes fueron reducidos hasta su nivel más bajo. Pero se negaron a darse por vencidas y enfrentaron al enemigo, sabiendo que sería el final._

Mina afirmo con la cabeza mientras que lagrimas frescas caían por su rostro. _Podía ver a su hermosa madre, liderando el fatal ataque hacia las fuerzas de Luna. La gloriosa Afrodita, moviendo su espada dorada en el aire mientras que urgía a sus soldados para que pelearan por su Reina y por su Reino. Su padre, el Príncipe Adonis, fue muerto mientras que intentaba defender las puertas del palacio, su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos por esos demonios hasta que lo que quedo no lucia nada parecido al que alguna vez había sido el Príncipe Consorte de Venus. En un día ella había perdido a su amor, cuando Kunzite se había sacrificado a sí mismo, a sus padres y su hogar._

_Ami había estado con su padre, el Rey Hermes mientras que corrían por los corredores de mármol encaminándose hacia el Salón de Oraciones de la Reina y de la Princesa. Las dos sobrinas de la Reina de Júpiter, Hebe y Hestia, se habían llevado a la fuerza al Príncipe de Terra, quien estaba determinado a pelear contra los tres, para vengar a sus padres, amigos y su planeta._

_A ella se le había encomendado que los cuidara en lugar de las Senshi __Joviales__y estaba contenta pues intentaba asimilar la muerte de Zoisite. Endymion estaba enojado, pero por el momento controlado; aun así ella sabía que si se encontraba con Beryl o con Luna, su ira explotaría aniquilándolas, y ella rezaba porque el vengara la muerte de su esposo._

Serena recordaba lo sorprendida que estaba su madre cuando se enteró de las que las Puertas Exteriores habían caído. _Oscuridad lleno todo el paisaje de la Luna, bloqueando la luz que venia del atardecer. Ella había ido hacia donde estaba Endymion, __tratando desesperadamente de encontrar refugio en sus brazos, pero solo había un sentimiento de muerte que oscurecía su alma. Desde las afueras de los jardines del palacio, una luz oscura de color violeta __desgarraba__violentamente la oscuridad. Ella podía sentir la destrucción causada por Perséfone de Saturno mientras que enviaba sus ataques hacia Metallia, pero nada estaba funcionando. Ella recordó que algo estaba mal; Perséfone sola tenía el poder de destruir el Universo entero con su mente, pero no era capaz de causarle daño alguno al enemigo. Ella había sentido el poder de la magia oscura, pero no podía concentrarse para rastrearlo. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, mucha gente estaba muriendo y ella estaba asustada. Porque las Senshi no habían detenido el continuo avance del enemigo?_

_Endymion la coloco detrás de él, mientras que le preguntaba a su madre si había alguna clase de transporte de emergencia, pero la Reina dijo que no._

_Serena podía recordar la desesperación en la voz de Endymion mientras que le preguntaba porque no._

_La respuesta de su madre fue que la Luna nunca antes había sido atacada._

_Alguien dentro del Reino los había traicionado. Esa persona tenía que ser alguien fuerte para sellar temporalmente sus más grandiosos poderes, además de permitir que el __enemigo triunfara. __No podían comprenderlo, quien más a parte de Metallia querría que el Milenio de Plata cayera?_

C

* * *

><p>C<p>

Una hora después las cuatro Inner Senshi se encontraron en el apartamento de Mina. Había tensión, ya todas reunidas.

Después de que Mina les sirviera bebida, se sentaron, esperando que alguien comenzara. Así que Lita decidió ser la primera.

Alcanzo su bolsillo subespacial y saco una esmeralda en forma de estrella que casi era del tamaño del broche de Sailor Moon y lo puso sobre la mesa. "Esto apareció cuando rompí mi lapicero de transformación hace tres días." Dijo de manera seca.

Rei la miro incrédula. "Rompiste tu lapicero?" le dijo en horror.

"El lapicero era un engaño," le dijo. "Ese broche es mi verdadera insignia." Todas las cabezas se voltearon a ella rápidamente, que creyó que todos tendrían un traumatismo cervical. Con toda la atención enfocada en ella, Lita se levantó y les dijo. "Soy Nike, Eternal Senshi y la Princesa Heredera de Júpiter, hija de la Senshi Celestial y Reina de Júpiter, Hera y del Rey Zeus de Júpiter. Soy una de las guardianas de la Alteza Imperial del Milenio de Plata, la Princesa Serenity II."

La tensión en la habitación pareció evaporarse cuando Mina rio. "Bueno, ya que quieres que sea de esa manera, _Nike_; Yo soy Eros, Eternal Senshi, y heredera al trono de Venus, hija de Afrodita, Senshi Celestial y Guerrera Reina de Venus, Líder de las Senshi Celestiales y las Fuerzas Imperiales del Milenio de Plata. Y mi padre era el Príncipe Consorte Adonis, Capital de la Guardia Luna y de las Senshi Interplanetarias de Magallanes. Y era—soy—la Líder de las Senshi Imperiales del Milenio de Plata."

Lita sonrió ampliamente mientras que le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Mina, "Lo recuerdo, mi amiga." Le dijo cálidamente.

Ami no quería quedarse atrás. Aclaro la garganta y las chicas la voltearon a ver mientras que ella reía con picardía, "Yo soy Athena Diana, Eternal Senshi—"

"Y lo sabemos," dijeron todas mientras que la jalaban hacia su pequeño grupo.

Se abrazaron, saltando por todos lados, preguntándose un millón de cosas y disculpándose por los últimos meses de confusión. Fuera del grupo se encontraba una persona sentada, por su cuenta.

Rei no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Claro, Luna había mencionado el Milenio de Plata, pero nada de lo que las chicas estaban hablando. Lo que más le impresiono fue lo rápido con que Lita y Ami aceptaron que Mina dijera que ella era su líder. No le importaba si Mina se llamaba así misma Eros o Afrodita, ella no iba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer y que debía seguirla. Si alguien iba a ser la líder, ya que Odango Atama se había ido, era ella, Hino Rei, nadie más.

Rei se levantó, sus ojos violeta brillaban mientras que se encaminaba hacia el pequeño grupo y arrojo a Mina hacia atrás.

Mina la observo a una Rei realmente molesta, con odio quemándole los ojos.

"No serás la líder." Le grito a Mina en la cara mientras que las otras chicas se levantaron y la enfrentaron. "Yo soy. Soy una mejor Senshi, Luna nunca se quejó—"

Una mano que golpeo a Rei hizo que se callara.

Mina se levantó altivamente, pasándole a Rei por cuatro pulgadas y con todo el enojo reflejado en sus ojos.

"Por orden de la Princesa Serenity, Bellona de Marte, te retiro tus podres como Senshi del Planeta Marte." Le dijo entre dientes.

Rei se hizo para atras, luego rio. "No puedes hacerme nada. Solo Luna nos puede quitar nuestros poderes. Y quién diablos es Bellona?"

"Tú eres." Le dijo Ami lo más calmada que pudo y se interpuso entre las dos. "En tu otra vida, eras Lady Bellona, hija de la Princesa Heredera Eris de Marte, Senshi Celestial y Consejera Espiritual de la Reina del Milenio de Plata. La misma posición para la que fuiste entrenada.2

Rei negó con la cabeza incrédula. Como todo comenzaba a encajar, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Nunca seria cierto.

Tristemente, observaron como Rei se desplomaba en el suelo. Aun cuando intentaba negarlo, la verdad estaba allí. Dos personas demasiado distintas y fuertes luchaban dentro de ella. Bellona de Marte, Eternal Senshi y Consejera de la Princesa Serenity contra Hino Rei, Sacerdotisa Shinto, Sailor Marte. No había final, solo un colapso. Celos y culpa la envolvieron tan fuertemente su alma, pero no había espacio para nada más.

Mina le quito la varita de transformación a Rei y el rubí en forma de estrella que había aparecido y se las dio a Ami.

"Nike, asegúrate que llegue a casa a salvo y dile a su abuelo lo que paso."

Gentilmente, Lita ayudo a la chica destrozada y ambas caminaron hacia la puerta. Antes de que se fuera, Lita volteo hacia las otras dos Senshi en la habitación.

"Le será permitido regresar a su puesto junto a nosotras?"

Mina encogió los hombros. "No lo sé, Nike," fue la respuesta calmada. "Todo dependerá de nuestra Princesa y de Bellona. No de nosotros."

Con calma, algo de lo que se le podía acusar a Lita, acepto la verdad y no intento pelear cuando un arrebato pasional y falsas acusaciones.

"Cuando iremos con la Princesa?" pregunto.

Ami sonrió, "Ella quiere vernos en el parque, mañana después del colegio."

Lita estaba sorprendida. "Lo sabe?"

"Lo ha sabido desde hace mucho tiempo." Ami afirmo con la cabeza, "Y también tiene otra sorpresa para nosotros."

C

* * *

><p>C<p>

Ilene estaba aburrida. La señora de la limpieza había llegado y limpiado la casa, el servicio de jardinería corto el césped y arreglado el seto y ella había quitado toda la maleza que había aparecido en el jardín.

Pudo haber ido al supermercado, pero ninguna de las dos con Serena cocinaba. Además Yuki había ido a recoger lo necesario el sábado.

Pensó en ir de compras pero no tenía ganas de estar entre la gente. Siempre estaba la TV. Negó con la cabeza, y enterró ese pensamiento.

Pero una siesta si sonaba bien.

Así que, decidió recostarse en su sillón favorito y descansar esperando a que su hija regresara, para salir a cenar. Por el momento se dejaría a si misma descansar. El Universo estaba en paz, aun si solo era por el momento.

C

* * *

><p>C<p>

Serena estaba sentada en su asiento favorito en el Crown, perezosamente hojeando un manga mientras que esperaba que Andrew le llevara su orden. Esa caminata desde el parque y la conversación con Mina le habían quitado toda la energía.

Ami la había dejado en el Crown, diciéndole que la esperara antes de irse a casa. Serena decidió obedecer a su amiga y Guardiana y quedarse. Había intentado comunicarse con Molly para ver si ella quería ir a ver una película pero últimamente estaba ocupada. Igual Kari, así como todas las personas que ella conocía.

Su teléfono sonó. Miro la pantalla y lo apago. Estaba cansado de vendedores. No creían en descansar los domingos?

Andrew llego con la comida y lo acomodo todo para ella. "Aquí esta Serena, dos quesoburguesas, una orden grande de papas fritas, un milkshake de chocolate doble y un sundae de chocolate."

"Gracias, Andy." Le dijo antes de comenzar a comer como una manada de lobos hambrientos.

Andrew negó con la cabeza. Le asombraba el verla comer. Dado que ella era Lunaria, su cuerpo requería más energía que el de las demás. Pero aun así, mirándola, le tendría que preguntar de nuevo a Artemis.

Bajo su azafate y se quitó el delantal, gritándole a su asistente que se retiraba. Le grito una despedida a Serena, quien solamente levanto la mando y continuó llenándose la boca.

Saliendo de la arcade, se encontró con Endy, Kris y Mike. Todos estaban vestidos casualmente, luciendo como chicos normales de Universidad. Si tan solo fuera cierto.

Endy caminaba con su perro por todo Tokio, asustando a la gente que lo venía venir, aunque Endy parecía no notarlo. Él estaba buscando por el inicio del campo distorsionado. Mike, de lejos, vio el principio, y lo reporto moviéndose entre dimensiones. Jamie ya se encontraba en delta con Troy y Terran y Molly Osaka, una de sus soldados. Molly no podía ver nada o sentir algo fuera de lo ordinario. Ella le había dicho a su compañero todo lo que veía vía radio transmisor y Jamie estaba haciendo lo mismo con Melvin y es suficiente decir con que estaban viendo dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Jamie solo miraba horrores vivientes en todos los edificios. El mal se encontraba allí, pesado y creciendo más fuerte cada día. Y todo parecía estar enfocado en la Academia Mugen. Kris transmitió lo encontrado a los demás, pero Endy ya sabía lo que Jamie estaba viendo, puesto que el miraba lo mismo y eso le confirmaba sus sospechas sobre lo que había allí y lo que se estaba alimentando de su planeta.

Tres millas antes de que estuvieran en la carretera que llevaba hacia el Colegio Mugen, Kris y Andrew comenzaron a realizar sus observaciones. Erubus comenzó a gruñir amenazadoramente a las estructuras y a las calles mientras que ellos continuaban su camino.

Para Endy, era como si hubiera salido al espacio sin oxígeno u otro planeta. Miro a su alrededor y observo cuatro distintas luces incandescentes. Violeta, turquesa, oro y granate. La luz violeta era débil, pero estaba parpadeando de manera violenta, pero los otros tres colores eran fuertes y sanos. Y maldijo. Las Outer Senshi estaban allí.

Andrew quería correr hacia la seguridad de su arcade pero eso estaba lejos de pasar. Endy estaba maldiciendo mientras que se encaminaba hacia el centro del delta. El fuego en sus ojos prometía muerte a los responsables de su locura. El tiró ligeramente la correa de Erebus y el lobo siguió de cerca los pasos de su amo, gruñendo en el camino.

Andrew solo negó con la cabeza y gimió. "Por qué a mí?"

"Andrew," le grito Kris, "Vamos."

C

* * *

><p>C<p>

A petición de Eileen Prince Snape les pongo los nombres de los personajes para que no se confundan. :)

Serena/Usagi/Serenity - 15

Ami/Athena Diana - 15

Rei/Bellona- 16

Mina/Eros - 16

Lita/Nike - 16

Darien/Endymion) - 18

Kristopher/Kris (Kunzite) - 18

James/Jamie (Jadeite) - 18

Noel/Mike (Nephrite) - 18

Zachary/Troy (Zoicite) - 18


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola!

Quería que este capitulo fuera su regalo de navidad, pero estaba enorme! Jajajajaja y no me dio tiempo, así que había pensado que fuera un regalo tardío, luego un regalo de fin de año y para estas alturas ya estamos en febrero! Mil perdones a todos los que he hecho esperar por este capitulo, creo que mi vida se complica cada día mas… pero espero que les guste!

Si me quieren dejar un regalito, los reviews son mas que bienvenidos! :)

Para los que no mucho se acuerdan de la historia, les pondré un pequeño **resumen**: Las chicas ya saben que son Sailor Scouts, ya están todas juntas y están en búsqueda de la princesa de la Luna, pero luego de un incidente en el que Serena sale lastimada, esta decide dejarlas y todo esto desencadena que las chicas recuerden parte de su pasado y que Serena es la Princesa de la Luna. La gata traidora de Luna, quien las había estado manipulando muere. Rei se encuentra en una crisis nerviosa y esta muriendo. El Príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion, sabe de su identidad y de la identidad de las demás chicas y regresa a Japón.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Once<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo estaba bien en el Universo. Sin embargo, para aquellos que ocupaban el Mugen Delta, era el día del juicio final. Terremotos rompieron las calles e hicieron que los edificios cayeran. Nubes de polvo se levantaban en olas mientras que la gente huía de ellas, como que si fueran los fuegos del infierno que les pisaban los talones. En la costa, secciones enteras de la desarrollada ciudad se hicieron pedazos y se hundieron de manera furiosa en el furioso mar que había deseado por mucho tiempo destruir esa profanación de la tierra.<p>

Andrew observaba mudo del horror mientras mas edificios se convertían en bolas de fuego. Nadia había muerto gracias a la intervención de los cuatro jóvenes Guardianes. Ellos eran los encargados de los humanos, dejando libre a Endy para enfrentarse a los que guardaban ese mal que se había filtrado a si mismo en la tierra y la había contaminado.

Endy había tomado las estructuras de soporte que habían sido fusionadas con magia negra, una por una. Edificios de oficinas, tiendas y casa fueron quedamos en las llamas del poder dorado de Endy. El Cristal Dorado estaba suspendido delante del Príncipe de Terra, y su vibrante poder arrasaba con todo, sanándolo y limpiando la tierra, liberándola de la gente que los había maldecido al llegar a ese lugar.

Andrew sintió un escalofrió en la parte de atrás de su cuello, cuando dos presencias familiares estaban cerca. Miro a su alrededor, pero su atención fue atraída por los tres condominios en pedazos que estaban a un costado. Al principio no confió en sus ojos, así que pestañeo y miro de nuevo. En cada uno de los edificios estaba parado alguien. El no tenia una vista de águila como los Guardianes, y por primera vez deseo que fuera lo contrario. Al momento en que levanto los binoculares, habían desaparecido, quien quiera que fueran.

La estructura final quedo irónicamente parada dentro del centro del delta. Era la que mas estaba defendida con magia y la que tenia mucha mas energía negativa. Había cien pisos en ese lugar, ochenta y cinco sobre la tierra y quince subterráneos. Los que estaban en el tope fueron difíciles de quebrar, pero la magia no era tan fuerte como debería. Un solo ataque con toda la energía enfocada hizo que los ochenta y cinco niveles cayeran. El metal comenzó a torcerse, los reforzamientos de concreto se desmoronaron y el edificio entero colapsó, doblándose sobre si. Pero Endy no había terminado, estaba lejos de hacerlo.

En las entrañas del lugar, Endy se encontró con una resistencia significante. Cinco poderes intentaban detenerlo usado a su propio planeta en contra de él. Una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios, y sus ojos oscuros eran como hielos color obsidiana mientras que desataba su furia hacia aquellos que se atrevían a retarlo.

Endy puso una rodilla sobre el suelo, tocando la calle con su mano derecha. Energía dorada brotaba y luego su mano desapareció entre el asfalto. Debajo del Colegio Infinito, las tuberías de gas se rompieron y con una chispa de su poder, Endy dejo libre una bola de fuego que incinero todos los niveles. Endy ayudaba, cargando la bola con suficiente energía proveniente de su poder, para asegurarse que no quedara nada, ni siquiera el destructor del mundo incubado, que podía percibir muy adentro de un laboratorio. Endy sintió otro poder, mucho más fuerte que los otros cinco, e intentaba detenerlo, llamando una magia obscena que había sido desterrada de este mundo mucho antes de que su madre existiera en su primera vida. Que habían dejado las Outer Senshis que existiera en este planeta? Eran todas las Senshi tan inútiles que cada una había olvidado su misión con el Sistema Solar y con su Reina, que habían dejado que un destructor del mundo se infiltrara en el sistema y en su planeta y luego intentaban cubrirlo levantando campos distorsionados para que la gente no lo encontrara?

Una ira incontrolable paso por Endy. Alguien pagaría por esa atrocidad y la feliz receptora seria esa bruja que soltaba esos malditos hechizos hacia él. Fuego dorado brotaba de su espíritu y la destruyó, además de que termino con la ultima defensa del lugar dejándolo abierto para el ultimo ataque de Endy.

Los fierros colapsaron, dejando que la tierra se cerrera en la cavidad. Vigas de acero se torcieron mientras que se apretaban al contrario. Las llamas arrasaron con la vida del lugar. Desde las calles, la gente podía escuchar estruendo, como algo que venia de una bestia o peor. Alguien grito y la gente salió huyendo, tratando de escapar a la inevitable explosión. El estruendo y los temblores llegaron tan lejos como hasta Azabu. Nada quedo parado en el delta más que el futuro Rey del planeta. Aquellos que sabia, miraban a Endy intimidados mientras que el soltaba su control sobre el fuego mágico. Había terminado. Los restos del Colegio Infinito explotaron y una enorme y fantástica bola de fuego dorado que cubrió completamente el área, alguna vez el orgullo de Mugen Delta. El colegio ya no existía y Endy no podía estar más complacido con su trabajo.

Ahora se tenía que contentar con al última amenaza que había llegado a la escena. El humo se disipo y delante de él, en toda su regalía de Senshi, se encontraba la heredera de Afrodita, Sailor Venus.

Endy le mostró su sonrisa más encantadora. "A que debo este honor, Princesa Eros?"

Mina le lanzo una mirada al Príncipe de la Tierra, su postura era desafiante en la presencia de su poder. Pero ella no había llegado allí para acobardarse y él tampoco la iba a intimidar. Mina lo había visto esa noche desde su balcón. Todas las Senshis se habían ido a casa para pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado y para poder escoger sobre las cosas que ellas sabían que eran verdaderas y las mentiras que Luna les habían estado diciendo en los últimos cuatro meses. Mina había estado haciendo eso cuando escucho los gritos. Vio hacia la reja y casi había botado su botella de agua. Caminando a través de las calles de Tokio estaba un negro y gigante Lobo del Norte. Pensó que estaba viendo cosas, así que pestañeo varias veces pero no, el lobo realmente estaba allí. Lo mas extraño de todo era la correa. Mina se froto los ojos y bajo para ver la extraña vista (por no decir algo peor). El gran lobo tenía una correa, la cual era sujetada por un chico con pelo negro. Algo separados pero detrás de él caminaban tres chicos: uno con el cabello rubio oscuro, el otro con el cabello platinado, y por ultimo un pelirrojo. Ella sintió una extraña energía viniendo de cada uno de ellos, pudo sentir al planeta en ellos. Era la misma huella de casi todos los que estaban en la calle, identificándolos como terrícolas. Sin embargo del chico de cabello platinado y del pelirrojo, su huella era un poco diferente, haciéndolos más que normales terrícolas y con el chico del cabello negro, Mina obtuvo una vista completa de un portador de un cristal o una Senshi encubierto. Luego, le cayó como balde de agua fría. Ella estaba observando al que alguna vez había sido el Príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion de Danaan, hijo de Gaia de Danaan.

"Por la Diosa," susurro, "Esta vivo."

Sin pensar más que en la felicidad de su princesa, Mina se había transformado y saltado desde su balcón persiguiendo al hombre con el que Serenity iba a casarse. Los siguió hasta el Delta. Para entonces, ella había confirmado que se encontraban también dos de los antiguos Generales y sorpresivamente con Andrew.

Mina iba a hacer acto de presencia cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Antes, cuando había llegado a esa área, había sentido cierta intranquilidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero nunca había sentido o visto lo que realmente había allí. Ahora, Mina deseaba no poder verlo. Era una pesadilla hecha realidad que prometía muerte. Contaminantes malignos corrían de manera desenfrenada por las paredes de los edificios como ratas, extendiéndose rápidamente en la calle como desperdicio. La oscuridad corría desenfrenada en las calles contaminando ríos con horrores malignos para las personas, algunos alcanzándolos y metiéndose dentro de los cuerpos de los transeúntes. Había sombras por todos lados y algunas hasta bloqueaban el sol, como si el cielo hubiera sido cubierto con un velo negro que parecía que absorbía la vida de todos o de cualquier cosa que el Delta reclamara.

Mina recordó que Ami alguna vez había dicho que había atendido y abordado el Colegio Infinito cuando tenía nueve años, pero no se había quedado por mucho tiempo. Dijo que sintió algo en ese lugar, una presencia que intentaba apoderarse de ella e invadir su alma. Cuando le había dicho a su madre, la Doctora Mizuno no le había creído y cuando Ami continuo insistiendo que el lugar era maligno, su madre no había reaccionado. Mina en algún tiempo quiso explorar ese lugar mas a fondo, pero Luna había hecho a un lado sus miedos como producto de su fantasía y de una mente ansiosa por trabajar, y las alentaba para que se concentraran en encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna. Ahora Mina sabía que Ami decía la verdad. Los ojos inocentes de una niña le habían enseñado a la Senshi dentro de Ami los horrores que vivían en esa tierra maldita. Cuanto tiempo les hubiera tomado para ver esa abominación antes de que se volviera demasiado poderoso para combatirlo?

Una repentina explosión saco a Mina de sus pensamientos. Volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio, para su horror, la destrucción que hacia Endymion del área. Gente corría gritando mientras que las calles y los edificios colapsaban y temblores sacudían el suelo debajo de sus pies. Mina comenzó a correr hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando sintió miradas sobre ella, Mina levanto la vista hacia los tres condominios; arriba de ella se encontraban tres de las Outer Senshi: Uranus, Neptuno y Pluto. Ella sabia que la había reconocido. Mina les hizo señas para que llegaran hacia ella, pero la ignoraron sin importarles su orden.

Mina frunció el ceño. Si las tres estaban allí, donde diablos estaba Saturn? Las tres Senshi desviaron la vista, probablemente viendo a Endymion. Luego las tres desaparecieron, sin siquiera saludarla. Y la destrucción continuó. Casi una hora había pasado antes de que Endymion detuviera su infligiendo terror en Mugen Delta. Mina lentamente camino hacia el hombre, lista para decirle lo que pensaba, cuando él se volteo hacia ella y la saludo con su antiguo nombre.

"Endymion?" le dijo ella con recelo.

Endy afirmo con la cabeza, "En esta vida así como en la anterior, Eros. Dime, como esta Serenity?"

"Recuerdas?" ella casi se atraganto.

"Lo recuerdo todo, Eros," dijo quedamente. Endy echo una mirada sobre sus hombros a las personas que comenzaban a recobrar las piernas. En los siguientes minutos, el lugar se había llenado con personal de emergencia. El silbo bruscamente y Erebus se acercó a él, con la correa en la boca. "Pero ahora no es el tiempo ni el lugar para recordar el pasado. Buen día, Eros." Él se volteo para irse; Mina rápidamente se adelanto y lo tomo del brazo. Endy bajo la vista hacia su mano, luego la sacudió. "No pienso que a Kunzite le gustaría que su mujer se ligue en su hermano menor."

Mina palideció, y luego le dio una mirada amenazadora. "No has cambiado." Le gruño.

Endy le guiño un ojo, "Pero tu si has cambiado, Poderosa Venus, y no es para bien." Él se agacho hacia ella, hasta que casi se encontraban nariz con nariz, "Acaso has sido golpeada por algún bicho mutante últimamente? Particularmente el furby ki—" El dio un salto hacia atrás cuando ella levanto su puño hacia su rostro perfectamente estructurado. "Vi la 'pelea', Eros y debo decir que no estoy en nada impresionado. Que les paso a ti y a tus guerreras? Digo, Marte andaba brincando por todos lados como una bailarina demente y Júpiter corriendo mientras intentaba pelear y prevenir que mataran a Marte o tu…"

"Eso no importa," le dijo entre dientes, "Lo que has hecho hoy aquí…"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Senshi," le dijo.

Mina levanto su barbilla, "Ahora vivimos aquí," le dijo fríamente, "Aquí es donde nuestra Princesa renació y no permitiremos—"

"No me presiones, Venus," le dijo, todo el humor había desaparecido. El la vio de pies a cabeza, su expresión era acusándola. "Hoy encontré que cuatro Senshi que supuestamente se encontraban bajo tu mando han permitido que al Destructor del Mundo—"

"Un destructor del mundo?" le pregunto con sorpresa – _Que es eso?_

Endy prosiguió como si no hubiera escuchado su interrupción. "—en mi planeta y lo ocultaron de mi gente por diez años."

Uranus y Neptuno no parecían tener más de dieciocho o diecinueve años. Mina negó con la cabeza levemente. No tenia sentido. Ella tendría que hablar con Ami para ver que podía sacarle acerca de este destructor. Maldición, odiaba no tener su memoria completa.

"Salgámonos de este tema," le dijo bruscamente e impaciente. "Estamos aquí para defender a esta ciudad de todas las amenazas posibles. Eso es lo que has hecho al destruir el Mugen Delta!"

"Terminaste?" le pregunto.

Su mano derecha se cerró en un puño. "Estas loco o completamente maligno?" exploto.

"Ninguno," le dijo el fríamente. "No tolerare que me digas que lo soy. Y con respecto a ti defendiendo esta ciudad, todas tus Senshi lo único que hacen en proporcionar a mis soldados con entretenimiento, pero eso se acabó."

Mina pestañeo. "Que quieres decir?"

El sonrió de manera arrogante. "El pequeño agujero de lombrices de Beryl ha sido cerrado permanentemente. Ustedes las Senshi, ya no son necesarias." El sonido de las sirenas capto su atención.

"Endymion," Kris tomo del brazo a su hermano. "Tenemos que irnos."

Endymion afirmo con la cabeza. Tomo a Erebus de su correa y junto con Kris se apresuraron hacia la Hummer que los estaba esperando y que había logrado pasar por todo el caos. A Venus la dejaron atrás junto con las ruinas. Lentamente, ella levanto su mano y toco su broche, para dejar que su transformación desapareciera.

"Que quiso decir?" se pregunto a si misma. Mina miro la destrucción a su alrededor. Parecía que no tenía razón alguna. "Por qué nos culparía por lo que sea que estaba aquí?"

"_No se que era." La suave voz de Ami temblaba mientras que recordaba su meses de tormento. "Solo sabia que era malvado. Era oscuro e invasivo, me pregunto porque nadie mas podía verlo…"_

"_Estoy segura que estaba en tu imaginación." Le dijo Luna consolándola. La gata se había movido entre los brazos de la niña y acurrucado sobre su pecho, "Eras una niña pequeña, separada de tu familia por primera vez. Estabas sola y lo mas seguro es que quisieras atención y este cuento era la manera en que la recibías."_

"_Eso lo se. El colega de mi madre dijo la misma cosa!" grito furiosa. Sus hombros se desplomaron __y un suspiro amargo escapo de sus labios. "Pero no era nada que hubiera visto antes. Estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos de mi familia y de ser cuidada por extraños. No creo que yo lo hubiera inventado." Ella levanto sus ojos azules hacia Serena, buscando confort y entendimiento. "Serena, tu crees—"_

_Con un lloriqueo que lastimaba el corazón, Serena tiro sus brazos para abrazar a Ami y sostenerla lo más fuerte que podía. "Por supuesto que te creo," le dijo. "Y mañana iremos y—"_

"_Mañana Serena, todas tienen entrenamiento. Especialmente tu," dijo Luna de manera fría. "No tenemos tiempo para investigar fantasías infantiles. Rei regresara de Kyoto esta noche. Pienso que deberíamos ir donde ella y dejar que ella lea algo en el fuego. Siento que el enemigo ha cambiado sus tácticas…"_

"_Pero esto es mas importante que entrenar," lloro Serena, defendiéndose y a su amiga. "Ami es una Senshi y si ella dice que tuvo un sentimiento extraño sobre algo, pienso que deberíamos esforzarnos para investigar." Ella miro a Ami, su expresión era sincera. "Si algo extraño estaba ocurriendo allí, lo descubriremos juntas; somos un equipo y lo mas importante, somos amigas y las amigas están para ayudarse no importando la situación."_

_Mina nunca había visto a Serena tan apasionada por algo desde que se había unido al equipo. Mina volteo a ver a la gata negra para ver que haría ahora._

Luna estaba furiosa. Serena nunca le había hablado así antes y nunca se había atrevido a desafiar sus decisiones. Pero usualmente Rei estaba allí para pelear con la chica rubia y para ridiculizarla hasta que Serena se sometiera a los deseos de Luna. Mina estuvo orgullosa de Serena en ese momento, puesto que ella había tomado la iniciativa y el control que como líder era lo más importante. Sin embargo, Luna no dejaría que Serena se saliera con las suyas. Nunca llegaron a Mugen Delta.

_Luna estaba en el Jinja antes de que todas y cuando Serena llegó y les dijo que era hora de partir; Rei estaba allí para detenerla. Fue horrible lo que paso después. Luna y Rei unieron fuerzas contra ella; los insultos vinieron rápidos y fuertes. Ami quiso ayudar para que llegaran a un acuerdo, pero ni Luna ni Rei se conformarían con nada que no fuera la total rendición de Serena. Esta se fue corriendo y no regreso por dos días. Su madre la había llevado con ella a América. En ese tiempo Rei intento hacerse la líder, pero ni siquiera Mina seguiría a esa perra traidora de pelo negro. Pero entonces, Mina tampoco había estado del lado de Serena. Aun cuando no lo sabia, la Senshi en su interior la llamaba para que tomara su lugar en el grupo. Eros era la líder de todas las Senshi. La única que había peleado su posición había sido Uranus, en el Milenio de Plata y solo había pasado una vez. Eros había sido más grande, fuerte y sabía que Uranus y esos factores habían contribuido para que ganara y retuviera su posición como líder. Pero esa vez, ella no tenía ningún chance porque Luna le había quitado su titulo y posición mucho antes de que supieran la verdad._

Mina regreso a su apartamento, le dijo al portero que había olvidado su cartera y llaves, haciéndose la rubia tonta. Mina tomo una larga ducha caliente y se vistió para dormir. Aun era temprano; ni siquiera eran las ocho de la noche. Pero no había nada más que hacer y si lo que dijo Endymion era cierto, no habría quien la molestara en la noche para una batalla.

Pero Mina no podía descansar. Se encontraba de nuevo en el balcón a la media noche, pensando, preguntándose y mirando al cielo estrellado. No podía haberse acabado, no así. Empuño sus manos, observando la luna llena, una rabia le congelaba la sangre de sus venas.

"No puede terminar así," dijo entre dientes. "No lo permitiré. Beryl morirá a manos de una Sailor. El Milenio de Plata será vengado. Lo juro en la espada cubierta de la sangre de mi madre y sobre mi propio corazón que hare que esa bruja pague."

* * *

><p>"Debería patearte el trasero, hermanito." Kris se dejo caer en la silla de jardín a la par de Endy. Él le ofreció una botella de cuello largo con cerveza de raíz.<p>

"Y porque te atreverías a hacer algo tan tonto como eso, querido hermano" Endy bromeó. Tomo un sorbo de su botella y luego se hundió en su silla. Lentes de sol oscuros cubrían sus ojos y su pelo perfecto aun estaba húmedo por la ducha que había tomado y caía sobre sus cejas.

Kris levanto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. Sus ojos rápidamente escanearon los cielos y encontró la estrella que estaba buscando. Venus.

"Sabes que no tenias que se tan cruel con ella," dijo suavemente.

Endy sabia y pretendía hacerse el desentendido de lo que s hermano estaba halando. Levanto de nuevo su botella y luego eructó. "Sabes que siempre odie a Eros," le dijo. "Pensé que eso había quedado en el pasado, pero cuando la vi hoy el rencor me vino de nuevo. Ni siquiera la muerte me podría salvar de eso. Quisiera romperle los dientes y luego hacer que se los trague." Se termino su botella y luego se la aventó a Erebus. "Ve y atrápala," le grito al lobo. La bestia gigante agarro la botella con su poderosa mandíbula, pero no la quebró. Erebus se volteo y camino hacia la puerta francesa que estaba abierta. Luego hubo un estruendo y luego un grito.

"Maldición Endy," le grito Jamie. "Si quieres comida, ven a traerla como el resto de nosotros."

"Erebus," grito Endy, "Dije 'Ve y atrápala', no 'cómela."

"Perezoso, bueno para nada—" grito Jamie.

"Que fue eso?" grito Endy.

"Estoy hablando con Drew," le dijo Jamie. "Esta haciendo trampa. Los Santos son el peor equipo en la liga, aun en juegos los Santos apestan—"

Endy negó con la cabeza.

Kris rio. "Pensé que habías quemado todos los juegos de deportes."

"Lo hice," Endy frunció el ceño. "Los tome todos y los lleve a la parte de atrás e hice una pequeña fogata. Cuando no eran mas que un ahogada pila de porquería, hice un baile de felicidad alrededor de él y deje que Erebus orinara en ellos. Como los pudieron haber remplazado tan pronto?"

"Es un adicto." Kris encogió los hombros.

Endy afirmo con la cabeza. "Yo digo que le pateemos el trasera de una buena vez, eso hará que deje esos juegos infantiles."

"Oh, tu si puedes hablar, Señor-yo-vivo-y-respiro-Xenogears," le dijo Kris de manera sarcástica.

Endy le lanzo una mirada. "Es un buen juego."

"Lo has tenido por cuatro años y aun lo juegas."

"Intento obtener a Ramus."

"Busca algún truco."

"Eso seria hacer trampa."

"Porque no puedes aceptarlo, Ramus no es un personaje que se pueda jugar—"

"Solo espera," le grito Endy. "Te probare lo contrario. Me encontrare con algún código que me deje usar el Aparato Dorado, luego será un buenas noches Deus y me estaré riendo en tu cara."

"Si, como sea—" le dijo Kris ignorándolo.

"Que? Me estas ignorando—"

Troy levanto su vista de la laptop hacia la puerta. "Podría alguien decirle a Endy que no hay ningún código secreto que te ayude a obtener a Ramus sin un truco?"

Jamie negó con la cabeza. "Yo lo hice en el '99"

"Tu probablemente eres la razón por la cual no se ha dado por vencido." Le dijo Mike.

Jamie sonrió ampliamente. "El rasguño el tercer disco cuando se robo mi FF7 y luego me dijo una mentira acerca de traer de nuevo a Aeris. Se lo merecía." Luego regreso la vista hacia la pantalla y luego le pego a Andrew en el brazo. "Tu punk. Tus Santos están cayendo. Ravens por siempre."

Andrew se sobo el brazo. "Te arrepentirás de eso, niño."

"Si, me gustaría ver—Mierda. No, no, no… maldición!"

Andrew bajo su control y se levanto. "Punteo final, 49-35, Santos."

Jamie solo miraba la pantalla, boquiabierto mientras que miraba el punteo final. Andrew se volteo hacia Mike le extendió la mano derecha.

"Págame."

Refunfuñando, Mike saco su billetera. "Maldición, James, pensé que tu eras bueno. Eres un americano por todos los cielos. Como dejaste que te ganara un chico chino que creció en Tokyo?"

Andrew sonrió con satisfacción. "Mis padres biológicos son Ingleses, eran misioneros en Hong Kong."

"Y eso solamente es agregarle un insulto a una herida." Dijo Mike alardeando. "Jamie, él es—"

"Cállate hombre." Jamie se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. "Mientras que Endy no sepa—"

Endy asomo la cabeza en la habitación e hizo su mejor personificación de Nelson. "Ja, ja. Te venció un chico japonés. No mereces ser americano. No puedo esperar para contarle a tu papa. Señor Soy-el-rey-de-los-deportes-americanos. Tu papa cagara ladrillos cuando escuche que te venció un chico japonés en un juego computarizado de futbol."

Jamie se quedo. "Endy es el peor amigo."

"Bésame el trasero."

"Ve a coger por allí."

"Oh, yo te enseñare a coger. Te enseñare mi gran bota negra en tu trasero."

"Adelante, niño rico."

"Soy rico y orgulloso de ello. Tienes algo mas que decirme, perdedor?"

"Tu mama es una puta interesada en el dinero."

"Claro, todos saben eso. La llame así hace tres días. Estas perdiendo, Jamie."

"Púdrete, Endy."

Endy sonrió con satisfacción. "Que pasa Jamie? Aun estas triste porque matare a Bellona?"

Jamie se levanto abruptamente y dejo la habitación.

"Endymion," dijo Andrew de manera serena, "te pasaste."

Endy negó con la cabeza. "Él tiene que aceptarlo. Mientras viva Bellona, Serenity no esta a salvo. No tendré a traidores cerca de mi Princesa."

* * *

><p>Cuando Ami llego a casa, ya casi eran las diez. Mina las había enviado al área en la que había estado Mugen Delta, pero ahora estaba cubierta por el mar. El lugar completo fue evacuado por los grupos de desastres y la Cruz Roja, quienes estaban creando sitios para ayudar a aquellos que estaban heridos o sin hogar por el extraño terremoto.<p>

Cuando las dos Senshi habían llegado, había una locura de medios de prensa. Científicos estaban creando teorías acerca de las causas, casi creando pánico diciendo que los terremotos podrían ocurrir de nuevo en cualquier momento y que todo Japón estaba en peligro. Luego los místicos estaban profetizando el fin del mundo y los buitres estaban rodando en los indefensos e indigentes. Pero luego, un hombre se enfrento a todos; estaba vestido en un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color con un alfiler de corbata color dorado. Sobre su pecho derecho había una insignia que estaba hecha en azul más claro y verde, sobre un escudo dorado. Detrás de él había otros cuatro hombres, cada uno vestido igual. Había algo de ellos que llamaba la atención, como si fueran magnetos. El hombre había traído a ingenieros que estaban probando que el Delta hecho por el hombre no había sucumbido por esas razones. Presentaron documentos que probaban que habían hablado con el hombre que dirigía la compañía Tokyo Land Reclamation Project, el Doctor Soichi Tomoe, y le habían advertido del evento, etc. Etc. Etc.

Para el tiempo en que los hombres vestidos de azul marino habían terminado, la historia se vio reducida a no mas de una mal planeación que le había quitado todo el toque místico y habían salvado a Japón del fin del mundo que se había predicho por medio de otros científicos. Y todos esos científicos que estaban avergonzados por todas las pruebas presentadas, se escaparon con el rabo entre las patas.

Con nada más que hacer, las dos Senshi había dejado la escena. Pasaron por la casa de Mina para informarle rápidamente. Ella no había dicho nada y espero a que Ami terminara de darle el reporte para contarles todo lo que había visto y a quien había tenido el placer de conocer.

Endymion de Danaan, el Príncipe de la Tierra estaba vivo. Ami les conto que ella y Serena lo habían conocido el otro día en el parque. Mina le pregunto que porque no lo había mencionado antes. Ami encogió los hombros y dijo que lo había olvidado. Ni ella ni Serena se recordaba de él o de sus guardianes. Después de una rápida pero detallada explicación, Mina hizo que se retiraran por la noche. Confirmaron que se encontrarían al siguiente día junto con la Princesa y decidirían cual seria su siguiente acción. Ami se marcho y dejo a Lita enfrente del edificio de Mina, agarrando el Metro que la llevaría de regreso a Juuban y luego el autobús a casa.

Ami camino hacia su Penthouse, cansada después de todo el trabajo de la noche y las reuniones que había tenido. Mina era una difícil líder y una perfeccionista a morir y Ami era su Oficial de Inteligencia/Secretaria/Jefa de Estrategias. En su primer día oficial desde su muerte, Ami sintió que había fallado. Ella no era Athena Diana. No tenia todo el poder cerebral para manejar tantas demandas y era frustrante no ser su antiguo yo. Lo que mas quería Ami era un largo baño frio para que le avivara el cerebro, un rico sándwich de pollo picota con jalea de mango que adoraba, una taza de te y su cama—

"Ayame," la voz de su madre sonó desde la sala. "Donde has estado? Deberías haber estado aquí en casa hace horas…"

Ami grito. Se volteo hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y vio a su madre sentada en su silla Reina Ana favorita. Ami se detuvo y camino hacia delante, saludando cortésmente a su madre. "Lo siento, Madre, no sabia que estarías en casa esta noche."

Marie suspiro. Miraba de manera desaprobadora a su invitado. Ami se adentro más en la habitación y luego se detuvo. Parado cerca de las ventanas francesas, con su espalda hacia la habitación se encontraba su padre en la vida pasada, así como en esta. Ami se dio cuenta que ella debió haber dicho algo puesto que Eiji se volteo y ahora se encontraba cara a cara con su hija.

Por un breve momento la insignia de Mercurio apareció en la frente de su padre y en ese momento Ami se dio cuenta que el sabia. La mirada en sus ojos lo confirmaba, pero hacer cuanto que…

Eiji se camino hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos para recibir su abrazo. "Ami," le dijo cariñosamente mientras que la sostenía. Luego en un susurro le dijo, "Mi querida Athena."

Ami se puso rígida y se apartó de él. Eiji miraba su pálido rostro.

"Ami." dijo su madre mientras que se levantaba de la silla. "Que te pasa?"

Ami miro a su madre, la única que conocía y luego a su padre en ambas vidas. Ella agarro el brazo izquierdo de Eiji, sus pequeñas uñas metiéndose en su piel pero el no hizo nada. Ami lo miraba urgente, muchas preguntas pasándole por la cabeza. Pero la mas importante era el por qué.

"Porqué estas aquí?" le dijo finalmente. "Que pasa?"

"Tengo mucho que contarte." Le dijo Eiji. La soltó y se volteo hacia Marie. "Tu madre y yo tenemos algo bastante importante que platicar contigo…"

* * *

><p>El amanecer trajo consigo un nuevo día y con ello muchos cambios.<p>

La noche anterior Ami había dejado la casa de su madre por última vez. Su padre había regresado a Tokio y había comprado una casa en el mismo vecindario que las Tsukino. Cuando Ami llego, encontró que su habitación había sido preparada. Azul profundo y plateado eran los colores predominantes, pero eran más confortables que los de su antigua habitación en la casa de su madre. Ami llamo a Serena para contarle todo lo de las reuniones; el encuentro de Mina con Endymion de Danaan o Darien Shields o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, la destrucción del Mugen Delta y sus movimientos.

Hicieron planes para encontrarse la mañana siguiente y para ir a comprar algunas cosas para la nueva habitación de Ami.

A las siete y media, una aun adormitada pero bien vestida Serena se encontraba en la puerta de Ami. Eiji se hizo a un lado, dejando que la chica se arrastrara a si misma dentro de la casa, apuntándole hacia la habitación de Ami. Llego a la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá. Ami bajo quince minutos después con Serena en tow. Ambas dijeron adiós a Eiji y se encaminaron al Colegio.

* * *

><p>Mina subía las gradas hacia el Hikawa Jinja y se detuvo por un momento, dejando que la paz y la serenidad del lugar tranquilizaran su alma.<p>

"Mina?"

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió al novato con túnica blanco con azul. "Chad, buenos días."

El joven de pelo alborotado le regreso la sonrisa. "Estas aquí para ver a Rei?"

Ella afirmo con la cabeza. "Si, amaneció mejor?"

La sonrisa se borro del rostro del novato. "No," dijo honestamente. "Parece que esta empeorando."

Mina parecía sorprendida, "Empeoro?"

"Lo que sea que causó su crisis nerviosa esta afectando su cuerpo ahora." La miro especulativamente. "Sabes que podría estar causándolo?"

Mina no escucho la voz del ennui; estaba asustada y muy preocupada. Algo estaba matando a una de sus Senshi y maldición, ella no podía hacer nada. Mina le echo una mirada al jardín y luego a Chad. "Donde esta el señor Hino?" le pregunto, "Necesito hablar con el."

Su tono de voz hizo que Chad se pusiera atento, "Lo siento Mina, pero el señor Hino esta consultando al gran fuego y no puede ser molestado."

"Dile que he estado aquí y que regresare." Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las gradas. Su atención estaba puesta solamente en sus preocupaciones por Rei y las otras Senshi., Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del joven rubio alto y esbelto que subía trotando por las gradas. Él le echo una mirada a Mina; una más de curiosidad que de interés. Llego a la cima y miro su reloj. Rezo a cada dios en que pudiera pensar y esperaba no haber llegado muy tarde.

"Chad," corrió hacia el guardia de pelo alborotado, "Tengo suficiente tiempo?"

Chad dio un vistazo para asegurarse que estuvieran solos y afirmo con la cabeza. "Venga por acá." Llevo al joven detrás del templo, hacían la casa.

El visitante se quito los lentes de sol y recorrió su pelo con la mano. "Como siguió?" pregunto preocupado.

"Me temo que Lady Bellona esta mucho peor, señor." Chad se paro afuera de la puerta de papel que daba hacia la habitación de Rei. "Creo que esta muriendo."

"No morirá," dijo Jamie firmemente como que si su convicción hiciera que las cosas pasaran.

Chad miro al otro hombre con tristeza. "Espero que tenga razón, por su sake, señor."

"Ella no puede morir," le dijo Jamie. "Es mi alma gemela. Aun si no pudiéramos estar juntos en esta vida, quisiera que pudiera vivir por su felicidad." Movió lentamente la puerta a un lado, dándole un vistazo a Chad. "No me tardare."

"Tome su tiempo, señor. Su abuelo estará en meditación por el resto de la mañana."

Jamie afirmo con la cabeza y entro a la habitación. "Bella," le dijo suavemente.

Chad cerró la puerta y los dejó solos.

* * *

><p>Lita estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de una cafetería, en una silla cómoda, con un latte con canela y avellana en una mano y en la otra el último libro de fantasíaromance/thriller de Ilene Tsukino. Ella y Mina habían decidido encontrase allí y luego ir al Hikawa Jinja para ver a Rei.

Cuando Mina la llamo esa mañana, sonaba preocupada. Le dijo a Lita que había intentando contactar a las demás Senshi la noche anterior. Había podido sentir el alma de Lita y de Ami, pero algo estaba bloqueando la vía hacia el alma de Rei y de las Outer. Quería ver a Rei y hablar con ella, esperando que se avivaran algunas memorias. Bellona estaba allí y Mina quería encontrarse y ayudar a Rei. Lita rezaba porque funcionada. No tenían idea de que estaba pasando pero cualquier cosa que fuera ella estaba segura que las Senshi tendrían que proteger a su Reina y Princesa.

* * *

><p>Troy y Mike estaban sentados del otro lado de Lita, observando a través de los humeantes lattes. Había sido pura suerte que terminaran en la misma cafetería que la Princesa Heredera de Júpiter. Pensaron en presentarse, pero al final decidieron que no harían nada hasta hablar con Terran. La estaban observando para dar un completo reporte a Terran y a Artemis.<p>

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las diez, la sesión de fotos había terminado. Mina se cambio y se apresuró a su carro. Llamo a Lita y le dijo que se encontraba en camino y que la recogería frente a la tienda.<p>

Lita tiro su basura y se acercó al mostrador. Ordeno otro latte para llevar y un café con vainilla francesa para Mina. Pago por los dos y el libro y salió para esperar a su líder.

Mina apareció diez minutos después en su rojo y clásico VW Escarabajo convertible. Mike y Troy comenzaron a seguirlas pero Terran los llamo y les ordeno que tuvieran que estar en la sala de control debajo del Arcade.

* * *

><p>"Eiji, que sorpresa." Ilene dejo a un lado su taza de te. Miro al mesero. "Me puede traer otro omelet de vegetales y un scone de moras?" Regreso su atención a Eiji y le hizo señas para que se sentara enfrente de ella. "Que haces aun en Tokio, <em>mon ami<em>?"

"Yo comeré lo mismo que ella," le dijo Eiji al mesero, "y me podría traer una taza de café?"

"Claro, señor." El mesero hizo una reverencia y se apresuró.

Eiji miraba hacia las concurridas calles y a la gente apresurándose hacia donde tenían que estar. Se pregunto que se sentiría ser uno de ellos. Ah, no tener nada de que preocuparse mas que los mundanos problemas de la vida.

"Eiji," la suave voz de Ilene lo saco de sus pensamientos. "No has respondido mi pregunta."

Él se apresuró a apartar un mecho de su pelo azul marino que le molestaba los ojos. "El Príncipe terrícola planea una guerra contra Beryl y Metallia," dijo tranquilo.

Ilene no dijo nada. Levanto su taza y tomo un largo sorbo. "Estas pidiendo mi opinión en el tema?" le pregunto finalmente.

Eiji alejo la vista de nuevo, "Piensa hacerlo solo. Sin las Senshi…"

"Estoy cansada."

El la volteo a ver, "Pero aun eres nuestra Reina," le recordó. "El Milenio de Plata aun existe, aunque tu quieras negarlo. Ares y yo estamos a tu disposición. Y la heredera de Venus y Júpiter han servido junto a tu hija y han retomado sus responsabilidades como Senshi."

"Eros y Nike, así como tu hija y Eris, aun no han alcanzado su completo potencial y no lo harán mientras que se encuentren en este planeta." Dijo Ilene de manera serena. "Me niego a despertarlas."

"Serenity, piensa lo que estas diciendo," le grito y luego bajo la voz. "Su Majestad, si dejamos que Endymion luche en contra de Beryl sin la ayuda de los planetas, piensa como se vería si el ganara. Piensa en lo que puede hacerle a usted o a nosotros. La historia nos vería como cobardes que se hicieron a un lado y se escondieron durante el tiempo que la lucha comenzó. O esperas que la historia se repita?"

Ilene lo miro fijamente. "Es injusto, Hermes. No dejare que la vida de mi hija ya este escrita. Tendrá su opinión en el asunto, no importando la predicción de Pluto.

El la alcanzo a través de la mesa y la tomo de las manos. "Serenity, esto va mas allá de nuestra guerra privada con la Senshi de Plutón. Esto le concierne ahora a la Alianza Plateada. Debemos estar representados cuando Endymion pelee. No pienso que tu o tu hija puedan soportar las consecuencias de no haber estado allí."

Ilene miro hacia otro lado. "No es tuya la decisión," le dijo. "No seremos los que pelearemos."

"Entonces hablemos con las chicas," le sugirió. "Una vez que entiendan nuestra posición y sepan la verdad de la situación, decidiremos si debemos ir en contra de Beryl por nuestra cuenta o si debemos ayudar al Príncipe terrícola."

* * *

><p>Mina había dejado el Hikawa Jinja. El abuelo de Rei había sido lo suficientemente amable con ella pero dudaba si realmente le creía. Ella aun no podía creerlo por si misma pero era lo único que tenia por el momento. Mina camino por el parque, haciéndose camino hacia el centro en donde habían quedado con las otras que se reunirían. Era algo que debieran haber hecho en la privacidad de la casa de las Tsukino o en su casa, pero aun habían cosas de confianza, que aun debían ser habladas con la Reina del Milenio de Plata y las Senshi.<p>

Mina las encontró en varios lugares alrededor de la fuente. Serena y Ami estaban sentadas en la orilla; Ami estaba haciendo pequeñas figuras de hielo de la fuente mientras que Serena la miraba feliz. Lita estaba parada bajo la sombra de un roble, su posición casi entre Serena e Ilene quien estaba sentada en una banca con un hombre quien Mina suponía era el padre de Ami en esta vida y en la anterior. Tenía el pelo azul de su hija y sus oscuros ojos azules brillaban con una mirada traviesa, que era opuesto a los de su hija, pero habían similitudes que le hicieron desear conocer a sus padres biológicos o a Artemis en esta vida.

La repentina ráfaga de tristeza que lleno el corazón de Serena hizo que levantara la vista, sus ojos azul cielo buscando el área para ver a Mina parada cerca de la entrada como que si estuviera esperándolos para invitarla a unirse al grupo. Serena se levanto, una suave briza le movió el cabello y la falda mientras que se encaminaba a saludar a su amiga en esta vida y a su prima en el pasado.

Ami también se habían levantado y caminaba hacia ella. Lita se alejó del árbol y se unió a las demás. Eiji se levanto y se movió al lado izquierdo de Ilene mientras que la Reina del Sistema Solar esperaba pacientemente el regreso de alguno de los suyos.

Mina miraba nerviosamente mientras que Serena se acercaba con dos Senshi detrás. Por un momento Mina sintió que había dado un paso dentro del tiempo. Cuantas veces en su vida pasada había vivido esta pequeña ceremonia? El saludo era igual. Sin embargo en lugar de sus lugartenientes, era su princesa quien se acercaba a ella y le entregaba el comando de la Senshi hacia Sailor Venus una vez más.

"Eros," Serena le ofreció las manos, "Mina."

Mina afirmo con la cabeza y acepto las manos de Serena y su saludo que la posicionaba en el pasado y en el presente. "Serenity. Serena."

Una calidez se sintió en sus manos. Mina podía sentir un poder que surgía de ella y de su Cristal de Sailor, respondiendo al llamado de su Princesa. Serena soltó las manos de Mina. Descansado en las de Mina había una espada de cristal.

Ilene se llevo una mano al pecho. Ella sabía lo que su hija acababa de hacer y nunca lo hubiera esperado. Eiji lo estaba viendo todo con horror.

"No," susurro. El color había desaparecido de su rostro y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas puesto que había pedido la habilidad de pararse. "No pudo haber hecho esto. Necesitamos a Cosmos. No podemos derrotar a Beryl sin ella."

Mina bajo la vista hacia la espada y luego vio a Serena. La pequeña niña estaba esperando que ella dijera o hiciera algo; Mina agarro la espada, probando su peso. Era despertarse y encontrar una parte de tu cuerpo que creías perdido. Era su espada, la espada de la Senshi que había jurado proteger al Milenio de Plata y a su heredera, su espada del Imperial Cristal de Plata. Era la última cosa que había visto antes de morir, la insignia de su oficio y el símbolo de quien era.

"Te devuelvo tu historia, Senshi de Venus." Le dijo Serena de manera formal. "Te devuelto lo que te fue quitado ilegalmente y de tus guerreras."

"Mi espada del Imperial Cristal de Plata." Mina levanto la espada hacia el cielo, su brazo derecho cruzando su corazón. "Gracias, Princesa Serenity."

Ella no le llamo Sailor Moon. Ami le echo una vista a Lita, sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación. Quería decir que Serena se había dado por vencida y ya no seria una Sailor Senshi? Que harían sin Sailor Moon?"

Lita estaba igual de preocupada. Como podían luchar contra Beryl ahora? Las Outer Senshi estaba desaparecidas, Rei estaba enferma, y ahora Serena se había hecho a un lado? Como podían derrotar a su grandioso enemigo solas las tres?

Tendrían que hacerlo. Mina bajo la espada y luego miro a Serena con preguntas.

"Estas segura de esto, Serenity?" le pregunto.

Serena alcanzo su bolsillo sub-espacial y agarro su broche, el que le había dado Luna cuando comenzó la gran mentira, y ella se lo dio a Mina. "Esto no era mio," le dijo, "Nunca quise que fuera mio, no en esta vida ni en la anterior. No soy Sailor Moon. Nunca estuve destinada a ser Sailor Moon."

"Y nunca lo tendrás que ser," le dijo Ilene desde su lugar en la banca. "Este es tu futuro, Serena. Tu haces tus propias decisiones para tu vida y como debes vivirla." Luego miro a las otras y les sonrió calurosamente. "También les doy la misma oportunidad, Eros, Nike y Athena Diana. No son esclavas de pasado; renacieron para encontrar la paz, que les fue negada. No las estoy obligando para que tomen su lugar con Senshi y tampoco les estoy negando su herencia. La decisión es de ustedes y de ustedes solas, porque nunca les negare la oportunidad de vivir en paz."

"Mi Reina." Mina, Ami y Lita se arrodillaron sobre una pierna frente a la delicada mujer, con las cabezas agachadas. "Realmente son magnánimas en sus regalos." Dijo Mina, hablando por las tres. "No somos merecedoras de sus bendiciones."

"Así que pelearan?" les pregunto Serena.

"Es nuestro deber como Sailor Senshi," le dijo Mina. "No podemos descansar hasta que nuestro enemigo este destruido."

Serena se encamino para pararse a la par de su madre, y esta la tomo de la mano. "Nos hace bien al corazón ver la lealtad y devoción de nuestras Sailor Guerreras," les dijo Ilene formalmente. "Como se los hemos dicho, tienen la libertad de vivir lo mas tranquilamente posible. Sin embargo nos lastima el ver que están listas para arriesgar su vida por el honor de nuestro Reino. No pudimos haber pedido unas mejores guerreras para nuestro Sistema Solar, puesto que no hay nadie mas valiente y sin miedo que ustedes tres, quienes están delante de nosotros y tan jóvenes."

"Gracias a usted, Reina Serenity."


	12. Capitulo 12

Yei! Un capitulo al siguiente día! Jajajaja tenia tiempo y ya que este es un capitulo corto decidí darles un regalo por su laaaaarga espera!

Espero que les guste! Esto cada vez se esta poniendo mas emocionante! Y ya solo faltan 4 capítulos mas y puedo adelantarles que el ultimo capitulo estará relargo! Aun mas largo que el capitulo 11!

Pd. Tengo hambre, dejen un review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Después que dejaron el parque, Ilene y Serena se fueron directamente a casa. Ninguna de las dos hablo en el camino, o aun cuando entraron a casa, ambas parecían distantes. Serena estaba acostada en su cama, observando la puesta de sol en Tokio.<p>

Luego de un buen rato, Serena se canso del silencio. Podía escuchar a su madre golpeando todo en el piso de abajo. Sabía que su madre no estaba feliz con la decisión de las chicas de continuar peleando. Ilene quería que todas encontraran la paz y vivieran vidas normales. Ella había logrado hacerlo y creía que todos aquellos que tenían una segunda oportunidad no dudarían en tomar la misma decisión. Pero entonces, ella no conocía a las chicas.

Todo lo que tenían o lo que creían había desaparecido de sus vidas. Aunque Serena hubiera afirmado que su madre era la persona mas sensible del mundo, Ilene no entendía los sentimientos de las chicas. Ella había esperado que reaccionaran como ella, pero había una diferencia en su situación. Y era esa pequeña diferencia lo que hacia que las chicas quisieran seguir luchando.

Serena dejo la habitación un poco después y fue en busca de su madre. La casa estaba en silencio, Ilene no estaba en sus usuales lugares de enojo. El estomago de Serena se quejaba, recordándole que habían pasado horas desde que lo había atendido. Se paseo por la cocina y encontró a su madre sentada en la mesa.

La taza favorita de Ilene estaba enfrente de ella, la ollita a la par de ella sobre un plato para cosas calientes. Ilene miraba malhumorada la taza, como si pudiera darle la respuesta a sus preguntas. Serena hizo un leve sonido. Ilene levanto la vista hacia su hija, el color de sus ojos cambiando rápidamente de lavanda a los familiares ojos azules.

Intento sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos; Ilene se acomodó y le hizo señas a Serena para que se sentara en la silla opuesta.

"No escuche que venias, _chérie_," le dijo rápidamente y de manera nerviosa. "Estas bien?"]

Serena afirmo con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, mama." Agarro una silla y se sentó. "_Ca va?_ Te mirabas triste hasta hace un momento."

Ilene hizo un gesto para dejar las cosas por otro lado. "No, no te preocupes por mi. Solo estoy cansada. Las actividades de esta tarde me han agotado, creo. Estaré bien después de comer algo y de descansar. Oh, que careles, no he ordenado nuestra cena." Forzó una sonrisa demasiado feliz para su pálido rostro. "Que te gustaría para hoy? Yo podría comer Thai, pero eso comimos ayer…"

"Lo que tu quieras estará bien," le dijo Serena.

Ilene tomo el puñado de menús de comida para llevar que estaban acomodados en el centro de la mesa y los ojeo. Serena se levanto de la mesa y se acercó al gran refrigerador de dos puertas, abriéndolo. Su madre se había movido hacia donde estaba el teléfono cerca de la entrada de la cocina y estaba ordenando. Serena saco una pequeña botella de jugo de fruta y cerro la puerta, volteándose para observar a su madre.

Ilene estaba tensa. Se veía por su postura: Tenía los hombros y la espalda mas recta de lo normal y su pie taconeaba impaciente en el piso de mármol. Serena abrió su jugo y dio un trago. Estaba cansada de decirse a si misma que nada podía salir mal, que todo se iba a arreglar por si mismo al final, especialmente cuando no podía creerlo. No cuando Rei se encontraba en esa situación y con Luna muerta.

"Serena?" dijo Ilene, su voz y su rostro mostraban preocupación. "Cariño, que pasa? Por qué estas llorando?"

Ella no sabia que lo estaba haciendo. Rápidamente se limpio los ojos. Realmente habían lágrimas en sus ojos. Y entonces estallo.

"Tengo que salir de aquí." Dijo mientras que dejaba caer la botella de plástico en el lavaplatos y salió rápidamente, pasando a la par de su madre, antes de que esta pudiera decir algo.

Ilene se recupero y corrió detrás de ella, pero era demasiado tarde, la chica se había ido. "Serena?" la llamo. "Serena?" Llego a la entrada principal y miro hacia ambas direcciones de la calle y luego maldijo. "Tengo que encontrarla."

* * *

><p>No era un pensamiento consiente. Solo era un acto de decisión, pero lo que sea que fuera dejo a Serena en el centro de un Crown Arcade lleno de gente.<p>

Aun se encontraba con su uniforme del colegio pero estaba descalza. Su largo pelo flotaba hasta el suelo y su grosor hacia que bailara un poco, como que si hubiera sido atrapada por una brisa juguetona. Tenía los ojos dilatados y parecía confundida. No sabía como había llegado allí y estaba asustada. Parecía que estaba apunto de estallar en llanto cuando Molly Osaka se le acerco.

"Serena," le dijo animadamente, manteniendo sus ojos entrenados en el rostro de la Princesa Lunaria, mientras que intentaba pensar. "Hey, estas bien? Necesitas ayuda?"

De manera ausente, Serena negó con la cabeza. Aun estaba demasiado aterrorizada para hablar.

Molly sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo reservaba para aquellas pobres almas que deambulaban mientras que estaban metidas en sus propias realidades. "Serena," le dijo lentamente. "Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te llevare a mi casa y llamare a tu madre desde allí. Okay?" Le toco la mano a Serena y luego el infierno se desato.

Endymion, quien acababa de salir del cuarto secreto junto con Mike y Andrew sintieron la presencia de Serena y sintieron el vacío abierto que la rodeaba cuando se tele transportó y ella aun no había puesto ninguna barrera a su alrededor. Tenía una conexión telepática abierta con cualquier cosa en ese preciso momento y si algo pasaba… Le grito a Molly que no la tocara pero la advertencia llego muy tarde.

Molly no sintió nada, pero era lo opuesto para Serena. Fue un shock para su sistema, como que si una aspiradora se hubiera ligado a su mente y la separaran de ella, pero aun estaba allí, viajando entre los recuerdos más profundos de la mente y alma de Molly.

_Estaba en un campo con otros niños. Todos estaban vestidos de la misma manera, uniformes de color azul marino oscuro con emblemas de color dorado y esmeralda bordados sobre el lado derecho de su pecho. Miro __alrededor per su atención se desviaba hacia enfrente. En un pequeño escenario, un hombre alto y esbelto con __largo cabello blanco estaba hablando en un micrófono. Sentado en una silla, un poco atrás de él, estaba sentado un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules._

_El hombre de cabello blanco se volteo hacia el chico que estaba detrás mientras que les decía a los demás niños que el seria su Príncipe y que un día, todos deberían apoyarlo, para revivir al Reino Dorado._

_Fue jalaba de nuevo, esta vez estaba en un salón de clases, quizá en Tokio y posiblemente Juuban. La maestra, una mujer bonita de pelo negro, dirigía a una pequeña niña con un peinado raro hacia la clase._

"_Todos, me gustaría presentarles a Serena Tsukino de Paris, Francia. Díganle buenos días…_"

Y había más.

"_Mi mama tendrá un súper sale en su tienda." Tomo a la chica rubia del brazo y la llevo por la calle. "Tienes que venir, Serena."_

"_Solo por un momento, tengo que encontrarme con Ami y estudiar para el examen de historia."_

"_Aww, ya no te diviertes desde que comenzaste a juntarte con ella."_

_Serena le sonrió como disculpándose. "Lo siento, pero porque no llegan mañana en la noche a mi casa? Podemos tener una fiesta de pijamas—"_

"_Ami estará allí?"_

"_Por supuesto, ella es mi mejor amiga. Igual que tu, Molly." Le dijo inocentemente._

"_Esta bien, pero si ella comienza a hablar de cosas del colegio y de exámenes—"_

_Serena rio mientras que abrazaba a Molly. "Por supuesto que no lo hará. Las niñas genio también se toman descansos."_

De nuevo.

_Desde la distancia, podía ver a Serena corriendo hacia el Parque Juuban, una pequeña gata negra corría detrás de ella. Ella se acercó un poco, su équido a la par, grabando todo._

"_Se esta transformando, señor. Tenemos confirmación visual. Sailor Moon ahora se ha unido a Sailor Mercury y Mars. Es una criatura de nivel bajo, sus poderes tienen una lectura positiva."_

Luego._ "Tenemos ordenes de mantener a las personas conocidas como Sailor Senshi, lejos de la Familia Real de la Luna, hasta que se ordene lo contrario por Lord Artemis." Andrew estaba parado enfrente del grupo de adolescentes y adultos. "No tendrán ningún tipo de contacto con la Princesa Serenity, especialmente Rei Hino, también conocida como Lady Bellona de Marte. Lord Terran piensa que Lady Bellona que puede, aun si no es provocada, atacar a la Princesa y a la Reina. Si tienen sospechas de alguna de las Senshi, deberán reportarlo inmediatamente a la Comandante Haruna o a mi."_

"_Si." Dijo Molly._

"_Contamos con todos ustedes. Puede ser solamente una mentira creada por la Reina Lunar en __un intento __para atacar la Tierra desde adentro o puede ser genuino. Mantengan los ojos abiertos y no confíen en ellos. Especialmente de la Princesa."_

Aun había más pero Serena ya no podía soportarlo. Se soltó de la mano de Molly y observo la mirada aturdida en el rostro de la chica. Ella podía sentir el sondeo que estaba intentando invadir sus pensamiento pero ella no lo permitiría. Como se atrevían, estos, terrícolas tratarla de esa manera! Ella no lo permitiría! Era la Princesa Serenity del Milenio de Plata, del Sistema Solar, y todos lo sabrían.

Sus defensas mentales destellaban avivadas y Molly se hacia atrás estupefacta del poder abrumador de la mente de Serena. Andrew comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, pero Endy le hizo señas para que regresara. Observaba con recelo desde las sombras mientras que la pequeña Princesa de la Luna hacia sentir a todos su desagrado. El fácilmente se protegió a si mismo de su berrinche, porque no era mas que eso. Serenity estaba enojada y triste de enterarse que aquellos que consideraba sus amigos no eran mas que centinelas asegurándose que ni ella ni su madre se pasaran de sus limites en la Tierra.

La Princesa ya no podía quedarse allí puesto que no confiaba en los ojos que la observaban. De manera ausente se pregunto si alguien intentaría atacarla debido a que ella había atacado a uno de los suyos. Espero con anticipación. Ella quería que ellos lo intentaran, solo uno de ellos y entonces ellos arrepentirían del día en que se atrevieron a espiarla.

Luego, las ramificaciones de todo lo que estaba hecho la cubrieron y Serena casi colapsa. Oh por la Diosa, la habían estado observando junto con su madre. La habían estado espiando hacia donde fueran. Era enfermizo.

Ella sintió que su estomago se torcía del horror. No podía quedar allí un momento más. Tenia que irse a casa. Necesitaba a su madre y a sus Senshi para que la consolaran. Y como respuesta a su oración silenciosa, su Senshi estaba allí.

Ami acababa de dejar la biblioteca cuando recibió una llamada de Mina. Ella estaba en el parque y Lita andaba sondeando por la plaza de tiendas y Ami debía ir al Arcade.

Cuando entro al Crown, sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron a la Princesa. Serena estaba pálida, mas de lo normal y se miraba como que si su mundo colapsaría sobre ella. Ami observo que nadie se había movido para auxiliar a su Princesa. Molly Osaka estaba tumbada a los pies de Serena.

Ami no sabía lo que había pasado. Silenciosamente juro que le sacaría las respuestas a alguien pero su prioridad era llevar a la Princesa junto con la Reina.

"Serena." Ami tomo el rostro delicado de la chica entre sus manos. Serena sintió daño contra ellas; Ami rápidamente la abrazo por la cintura y la sostuvo. "Serenity."

"Están por todas partes," le dijo Serena en un susurro agonizante. "Terrícolas, por todos lados."

Por supuesto que había, estaban en el mundo terrícola. Ella intentaba verlo de una manera positiva. Nunca había visto a Serena de esta manera y estaba asustada.

"Sere, cariño, escúchame. Estamos en Terra—"

"No!" Bunny dijo, apartando a Ami de su camino. Ella observo a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron sobre Andrew. El a propósito se había movido enfrente de Endy y podía sentir a los demás preparándose para atacar si Serena intentaba cualquier movimiento en contra de su Príncipe. "Me siguen, Ami. Nos siguen a todas. No confían en nosotros, los terrícolas piensan que nosotros los del Milenio de Plata intentamos apoderarnos de este _lastimoso _planeta!" le grito a Andrew. "Pues adivinen que, no queremos su planeta." Ella gimoteaba mientras que lágrimas cristalinas caían por sus mejillas. "Así que llamen a sus perros y solo déjenme en paz."

Andrew miraba de manera dura a la delicada y temblorosa chica, su expresión neutra. "Me temo que eso no es posible, su Alteza."

Ami dio un paso hacia su Princesa. En sus manos se encontraba su Cristal Estrella. "Por qué han estado espiando a la familia Tsukino?" le exigió de manera formal, Athena Diana moría por salir en ese momento.

Andrew miro a Serena y luego a Ami y al revés. "Son una raza extraterrestre. Terran tiene suficiente con lo que hay en el interior. No necesitamos preocuparnos por amenazas de gente de fuera."

"Beryl es una amenaza para aquellos del Milenio de Plata como lo es para Endymion Danaan," le dijo Ami. "Y hasta hace poco, ninguna de nosotras sabia que éramos algo mas que terrícolas."

Andrew no se movió.

Serena dio un paso hacia adelante. "Pero Andrew, por qué?" le pregunto con angustia. "Por qué estas haciendo esto? Que te hemos hecho para merecer este trato y crueldad? Si supieras algo de nuestra historia, sabrías que nosotros los del Milenio de Plata somos una raza pacifica y armoniosa. Nunca le hacemos daño a alguien sin justificación.

"Es así, Princesa?" le pregunto sereno.

"Es la verdad," grito ella con pasion.

"Entonces como puede explicar lo que sus propias Senshi le han hecho a usted, Princesa Serenity?" le pregunto, los ojos dorados la retaban a probar lo contrario. "Como puede pararse delante de mi y decir que solo quieren paz cuando cuatro Senshi la han traicionado y las otras tres…" Él se detuvo. "Lo siento su Alteza, pero lo que hemos observando desde que se convirtió en Sailor Moon solo confirma nuestros temores acerca de usted y el Milenio de Plata y no dejaremos que ni su Reina y Beryl se apoderen de la Tierra."

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los que me leen! Un saludito a princessnerak :) y a mi amiguis CrimsonMizzle.<p> 


	13. Capitulo 13

Awwwwww este capitulo me dio un poquito de tristeza, ya verán porque, hay me cuenta si les gusto o no. Ya solo faltan 3 capítulos mas y por lo menos el ultimo estará súper largo!

Gracias por seguir leyendo y un abrazote para todos! (**Especial saludo** a princessnerak, maryasa, Bere prin, Starlig, CrimsonMizzle, GNina, irenelc81, paolac78, Tsukimei02, GIGICHIBA, otaku-xan, ByakkoAn, VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU, DeepNiobe, mayilu, Bere, CONEJA, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Lexie, akane, Malistrix, usako tsukino de chiba)

Y para aquellos que me leen y aun no tengo el agrado de conocer, no sean malitos, yo no muerdo jajajajaja… me gustaría saber cual es su opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

* * *

><p>El fuego sagrado llameó brillante y luego se encogió hasta su altura normal. Jonathan Hino estaba arrodillado delante, buscando respuestas para preguntas que el no conocía. Todo iba a empezar pronto. Podía sentir a uno de los jugadores parado delante de un cruce de caminos; uno de los tantos de la vida de esta persona y el espíritu que se titubeaba en el centro. El tiempo no era amigo de esta persona, puesto que el destino del Universo dependía de como reaccionaria.<p>

A Jonathan Hino, el Rey Ares de Marte e hijo del Dios de la Guerra, no le gustaba esto. El Universo era un lugar basto y amplio, hecho de billones de gente de todos los planetas. Su destino nunca debería depender de una sola alma. El Milenio de Plata cayó puesto que se creía que una persona era más importante que las vidas de billones. El había rechazado las visiones de Pluto del futuro que dijo delante de la Alianza y predecía en final de la Alianza Plateada con la muerte de su Princesa. Y aun lo negaba. El futuro nunca estaba escrito en piedra, hasta Cronos dijo que ninguna de las profecías era certera. Chance jugaba una equitativa parte en la vida, así como el Destino; la Reina Selenity acepto esta sabiduría muy tarde y cuando buscó cambiar el destino de su hija y de su Reino, ya era muy tarde.

"Maestro?" le llamo Chad desde la puerta; "Iré a la ciudad. Hay algo que desea que le compre?"

"_Hai,_" dijo sin voltearse. "Podrías comprar algunas botellas de jugo de ciruela? Es la bebida favorita de Rei."

"Algo mas?"

Jonathan negó con la cabeza, "No, gracias."

Chad se dio la vuelta y silenciosamente cerro la puerta. El escuchó los pasos detrás de él y se volteo lentamente encontrándose con la nieta del viejo que bajaba por el corredor, aunque se sorprendió de su apariencia. Sus ojos violeta estaba apagados y cristalinos, su pálida piel lucia enfermiza, amarillenta y su largo y oscuro cabello estaba desarreglado, como que si no se lo hubiera lavado en semanas.

Chad sabia que la chica estaba tomando alguna clase de medicamentos, pero nada lo había preparado para verla así. Frunció el ceño cuando ella pasó a la par. Rei agarraba la pared de forma desesperada mientras que tambaleaba hacia delante.

Ella no podía quedarse allí, sentía el llamado de su líder en la sangre, pero algo la mantenía alejada de ellos. Rei logro llegar al patio pero volvió a tropezar, y esta vez cayendo sobre una pared baja. Ella podía escuchar a Phobos y a Deimos graznaban en el fondo y había algo mas pero ella no podía entender las palabras. La sangre le estaba subiendo a la cabeza; estaba llenando sus oídos y la ensordecía del mundo que tenia a su alrededor y lo único que escuchaba era la misma voz que prometía su muerte.

"Rei!" Jonathan corrió hacia su nieta y la ayudo a levantarse. "Deberías estar en cama. Aun estas muy débil."

Débil? Porqué debería estar débil? Ella tenía que levantarse; tenía que ir hacia ella—

El rostro de Serena se le aparecía en la mente. Era la cara de Serena con el tatuaje de una luna creciente dorada en su frente.

"_Te niegas a rendirte. Eres una jovencita necia." Una mujer con cabello rojo brillante estaba parada delante de ella. "Aun así no dejare que sigas avanzando."_

"Quien," Rei trago saliva, "Quien—?"

_La mujer bajo la vista hacia Rei, sus ojos escarlata no mostraban simpatía o compasión por la chica. "Soy lo que tu nunca serás."_

"Yo no…"

"_No dejare que lastimes a la Princesa." Le dijo. "Morirás, súcubo."_

Y habiendo dicho eso, Rei colapso en el patio, gritando en agonía al sentir que su cuerpo ardía desde adentro, literalmente. Chad trato de ayudarla pero rápidamente la soltó, estaba hirviendo. Era peor que cualquier fiebre. Miro al sacerdote con ojos preocupados. Jonathan se apresuró, tomando el rostro pálido de Rei entre sus manos. El símbolo de Marte apareció en su frente al usar su voluntad para adentrarse a la mente de la chica y atravesar su alma para poder luchar con cualquier demonio que estuviera en su nieta.

Corrió hacia la pared y luego, observo una pared de fuego sagrado con llamas carmesí que se extendían hasta donde él podía ver. Aun así, todo lo demás era oscuridad. Sentía envidia, codicia, vanidad y lujuria en la oscuridad y todo empujaba la pared, pero esta era fuerte. Jonathan volteo la vista hacia la pared y observo el símbolo de marte y la Senshi de Marte adornaba su centro. Se acercó para tocar el símbolo de su propio Reino y fue empujado de regreso a si mismo.

Salió del trance con un sobresalto. Bajo la vista hacia la agonizante expresión de su nieta y se encontraba perdido.

"Maestro." La voz de Chad lo saco de sus pensamientos confusos.

Jonathan se levanto, "Levántala, Chad," le dijo rápidamente. "Y llévala adentro del templo."

El novato se agarró e hizo lo que le había dicho. Tuvo cuidado de no dejar que alguna parte de su piel se pudiera en contacto con la de ella. "Maestro, cree que puede curar a Rei?" Chad le pregunto mientras que se apresuraba detrás del viejo.

Jonathan hizo una mueca. "No lo se pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que Rei esta poseída. Ojala pueda salvar su alma antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Había sido una noche llena de revelaciones para los refugiados del Milenio de Plata. Tan rápido como salieron el Arcade, Ami había contactado a Mina y le había descrito rápidamente la situación. Mina le dijo a Ami que llevara a Serena inmediatamente a su cada y que ella y Lita llegarían pronto.<p>

Una vez que estuvieron en la casa Tsukino, Ami escaneo rápidamente el perímetro y encontró, ante el horror de los demás, que no solo estaban siendo observadas desde los alrededores de la casa, sino desde adentro. Ami, con la ayuda de Serena y de Ilene, husmeo las docenas de micrófonos y cámaras ocultos en la casa. Eiji había llegado y estaba deshabilitando las líneas de los teléfonos, de los celulares y de los aparatos de rastreo del carro de Ilene.

Era peor que vivir una pesadilla. No había nadie en que pudieran confiar. No importaba a donde fueran, aun en su propia casa, los habían estado observando. Y solamente se había intensificado desde que los terrícolas se enteraron que las Senshi sabían de ellos.

Las chicas y Eiji se quedaron esa noche. Serena estaba exhausta por la tele transportación y luego, el incidente con Molly la había vaciado física y emocionalmente. Las Senshi se mantuvieron en guardia toda la noche, tomando turnos mientras que esperaban por la reacción de los terrícolas. Nada llego durante la noche, pero eso era una pequeña garantía para ellos.

No hubo manera de que Ilene dejara que Serena asistiera a la escuela, no que la chica se quejara por ello y la Senshi no la perdían de vista. A media mañana Ilene había logrado hablar con las chicas para que subieran y descansaran. Mina se quedo abajo mientras que Ami y Lita subieron a las habitaciones de huéspedes para dormir un poco. Serena había bajado un poco después, no luciendo como su alegría normal, pero eso era de esperarse.

Ilene estaba por subirle a su hija algo del delicioso desayuno que Lita había preparado para ellos cuando alguien toco la puerta. Ilene miro a Eiji de manera preocupada. Mina ya estaba en la ventana más cercana a la puerta. No se había transformado pero tenía la espada en su mano derecha. Movió una de las pesadas cortinas hacia un lado y se sorprendió.

"Todos los arrogantes…" murmuro.

"Eros," dijo Eiji, "Que es? Quien esta afuera?"

Mina lo volteo a ver, sus ojos mostrando incredulidad. "Es Endymion de Terra. Y no esta solo."

Serena se había puesto a la par de su madre, las dos aferradas entre ellas de manera desesperada. "Por qué vino el aquí?" le pregunto con voz asustada. "Que quiere de nosotros, Mama?"

Ilene puso sus brazos alrededor de su hija, tratando de confortarla. "No lo se, Serena. Creo que debemos averiguarlo."

Mina dejo caer la cortina y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, mientras que volteaba a ver a Ilene. "Espero sus ordenes, mi Reina."

"Abre la puerta," le dijo Ilene mientras que rezaba silenciosamente a su diosa patronal para protección. "No nos podemos ocultad de el en su mundo."

Mina abrió la puerta y se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente, con la espada lista. "Que quieres terrícola?" le demando. Le echo una mirada a Kris, Troy y a Andrew, que estaban parados detrás de su Lord.

Endy se quito los lentes de sol y dio un paso hacia delante. "He venido a ofrecer mis disculpas a tu Reina." Sus ojos azul oscuro pasaron de la Senshi de Venus hacia las dos pequeñas Lunarias que estaban paradas lo mas lejos de la puerta, y sonrió, casi de manera lobuna. "Y también he venido a ofrecerle un tratado, Reina Selenity. Pareciera que sus Senshis andan sueltas y de manera rebelde estos días, su Majestad."

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar, tomando te y pastelitos de una caja. Serena e Ilene de una manera "fashion" se habían terminado sus propias cajas de cubiletes y ahora devoraban el azafate lleno de galletas. Ignoraban el extraño y casi horrorizado rostro de Endy y sus compañeros; ambas, madre e hija, estaban peligrosamente faltas de energía y necesitaban remplazarla rápidamente.<p>

Eiji había corrido hacia su casa y regresado con provisiones. Lita ahora estaba preparando la comida para la realeza.

Endy no podía aguantarlo más. Había estado allí por quince minutos y todo lo que había hecho era ser fulminado con la mirada por Eros de Venus, tomar té y observar a su novia y a su madre atiborrarse de comida rápida.

"Miren, quiero terminar ya con esto," dijo de forma impaciente y malhumorada. "O hablamos o su gente empaca sus cosas y salen de mi planeta."

Demasiado para el acercamiento sutil.

Ilene se termino otra galleta y comenzó a decir algo, pero Serena la detuvo.

"Quieres terminar ya con esto, esta bien. Vete," le dijo con la boca medio llena de galletas. "Ni siquiera queríamos hablar con todos ustedes. Fueron ustedes los que vinieron con acusaciones hacia mi madre y que estaba intentando apoderarse de esta pequeña y mísera flotante roca."

Mina casi se ahoga con su te. Quien habría dicho que su princesa tenía una lengua tan maliciosa? Silenciosamente, le echo porras, queriendo desesperadamente decir 'Vamos chica!'

"Mísera?" le dijo Endy con frialdad.

"No olvides que también dije pequeño." Dijo ella dulcemente.

"Serena!" grito su madre sorprendida. Ella pudo haber pensado en otros adjetivos para hacer que las orejas del Príncipe se pusieran rojas, pero por el momento estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Quería saber que había estado pasando y también maldecir a Artemis por no haberla tenido mejor informada de la situación de las Outer Senshi.

"Endymion," le dijo con un tono frio en su voz, mientras que le ponía atención al Príncipe. "No estamos aquí como tus enemigos. Solo somos refugiados buscando por el asilo de nuestro más cercano vecino. No es nuestra intención apoderarnos de Terra."

"Bueno, pudieron haberme engañado, con cuatro de sus Senshi incubando un destructor del mundo prácticamente en nuestro patio trasero," dijo el rotundamente.

Ilene volteo a ver a Eiji para que le aclarara el asunto; Serena estaba observando a Mina y a Ami. Pero fue Mina la que hablo por su desconcertada Reina.

"No puedes acusar a la Reina de lo que paso en Mugen Delta. Nadie de nosotros sabia que pasaba— Nunca estuvimos allí, solo Ami cuando era niña. Pero ella no sabia nada mas que algo no andaba bien con ese lugar."

La mirada en su rostro demostraba que él no le creía pero Andrew salió en defensa de las Senshi.

"Es entendible, mi Príncipe, las Sailor Senshi nunca han estado en el Delta, ni la Reina Selenity. De lo que nos ha mostrado nuestra vigilancia, nadie de ellas ha entrado en contacto con las Outer Senshi, excepto por la Reina. Su contacto se ha restringido con Sailor Pluto y usualmente a través de una tercera persona. La Princesa Eros no trata de engañarlo." Él le dio una mirada a las chicas que estaban sentadas al lado opuesto de la habitación con su Reina y Princesa, "Si estoy en lo correcto, hasta recientemente, estas cuatro no sabían que había otras Senshi en este planeta, y mucho menos en el Sistema Solar, mas que ellas."

Lita coloco una bandeja con diferentes tipos de emparedados en la mesa y luego se sentó en uno de los brazos de la silla de Mina.

"Estas en lo correcto," les dijo mientras que ayudaba a los otros a servirse comida. "No lo sabíamos. Ni siquiera sabíamos de nosotros. Como lo sabrán, Serena fue la primera en nuestro grupo y de sus historias, pudo haber muerto o salido lastimada seriamente por las batallas en las que no teníamos ninguna clase de entrenamiento. Y luego Ami llego y solo ha podido tener su poder básico, Burbujas de Mercurio, una niebla que no hace nada más que cegar a los objetivos y a sus compañeras de equipo y no se le permitió pelear. Luego, Rei podía utilizar del _Fuego de Marte_; era un poco mas efectivo, pero ninguno de lo poderes que incorporaron al equipo eran efectivos para luchar solas o crear algo en nosotros que nos hiciera querer mas. Además, teníamos mucha carga emocional y se nos hacia casi imposible concentrarnos de lo que vivíamos día con día, sobreviviendo los ataques de Beryl. Así que no sabias de las otras y debo admitir ahora, que no me hubiera importado buscar a las otras, a no ser que se hubieran presentado en una batalla y nos hubieran ayudado.

"Que es lo que Mina hizo," dijo Serena de manera calmada. "Si Mina no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, podría haber muerto esa noche."

"Sabia de ellas por meses. Las había estado observando y estoy segura que ustedes me estaban observando a mi." Le dijo echándole una mirada a Andrew.

"No quiero escuchar de sus historias," les dijo Endy, "Tengo los expediente. Si necesitara algo para dormir los leería. Solo me preocupa el ahora y el futuro. Por lo que se, ustedes no son parte del destino de Terra."

"Entonces que quieres de nosotros?" le demando Ilene.

El volteo a ver a la Reina y la miro fijamente, diciendo. "Quiero que se vayan de Terra."

"No hasta que matemos a Beryl," dijo Mina rápidamente.

"Esa ni siquiera es una opción," le dijo Endy. "Beryl es mía. Ella mato a mis padres y a mi prometida."

"Ella destruyo a mis padres y mato a mi esposo y a mis Senshi junto con sus familias." Le dijo en un tono amenazador. "También mato a mi Princesa y a mi Reina. Yo me quedo con la cabeza de esa perra."

"No te interpongas en mi camino, Eros." Le dijo amenazador.

"No te interpongas en el mio," le respondió ella.

"Quiero a Beryl," le dijo Endy. "Matare a quien se interponga en mi camino."

"Lo mismo digo." Dijo Mina con una sonrisa matadora.

"Así que es una competencia," replico Serena. "Nosotras las Senshi contra de tu ejercito."

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia la pequeña y pálida rubia acurrucada en una equina del enorme sillón, masticando la mitad de un emparedado.

"Serena," dijo Mina suavemente. "Cariño, tu entregaste tu broche, no hay otra manera de llamar el poder del Milenio de Plata para que lo obtengas."

Serena le quito la orilla a su emparedado. "Lo se," dijo ella de manera ausente.

"Así que ya no puede luchar?" pregunto Endy.

"Estas equivocado." Serena abrió el emparedado y observo su contenido. "Esto es soya?"

"A que te refieres con eso?" le pregunto Mina, sus ojos confundidos. "Como puedes transformarte?"

Como en respuesta, el cristal que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar. "Endymion, eres mas que bienvenido para unírtenos en la destrucción de Beryl y Metallia."

"Desafortunadamente Serenity, tengo que rechazarte," le dijo Endy. "En cinco días tendremos localizada a Beryl y nos moveremos hacia allá."

"Bueno, tus cinco días serán demasiado tarde." Puso el emparedado a un lado y tomo otro. "Ami ya la tiene localizada en su computadora y podemos irnos cuando queramos." Le dijo Serena.

Endy observo a la pequeña chica de pelo azul para confirmar. Mina quería reírse pero se detuvo, pero no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Desde hace tiempo que tenemos la información…"

"Como saben en donde se ha estado ocultando la bruja?" exploto Troy.

"Como crees?" le pregunto ella.

"Luna?" dijo Andrew con indignación.

Ami agarro otro emparedado. "Era parte de su estrategia original en cruzar a sus compañeros o eso suponemos. Pero luego…"

"Dennos las coordenadas." Les ordeno Endy.

"No," dijo Ami sin alterar la voz. "Hay una luna llena mañana. Mina decidió que nos iríamos en ese momento."

"No dejare que ustedes tres me nieguen mi venganza." Le dijo.

"Entonces trabaja con nosotros." Le dijo Mina firmemente. "Lo que paso en el pasado afecto mas que solo a Terra. La realiza del Sistema solar entero murió ese día, civilizaciones enteras se perdieron y mundos fueron destruidos— Esto es mas que tu queriendo vengar a tus padres, Endymion. Es acerca de las leyes de la Alianza de Plata que esa bruja rompió. Somos los jueces de Beryl y sus ejecutores y nos aseguraremos que Beryl muera esta vez y se quede muerta." Ella decía con seriedad cada palabra y Endymion podía respetar eso.

Pero el Príncipe terrícola tenía otro tema que también quería tocar. Noto que Serena lo había estado observando en todo el procedimiento. Para su desilusión o algo así, no había sido con interés. Su pobre y abusado ego había sufrido.

"Serenity," le dijo, "Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento."

Ella inclino su cabeza, dando su consentimiento para que continuara.

"En privado." Le dijo.

Serena frunció un poco el ceño. "Bien, necesito salir un rato." Puso sus pies en el suelo y se levanto. "Mama, iremos a dar un paseo por el vecindario."

"Quieres que te acompañemos?" le pregunto Ami.

Serena negó con la cabeza. "No, estaremos bien. Además, lo que tengo que decir no tomara mucho tiempo." Se arregló el pantalón que se había arrugado alrededor de sus rodillas. "Vamos, su Alteza."

Caminaron sin rumbo en particular. Serena mantenía suficiente distancia entre ellos para no tener ningún contacto físico pero aun así podían seguir hablando sin que los escucharan. Siguiendo sus pasos, Endy mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsas y evitaba cualquier posible contacto, pero pensaba que era ridículo. El había esperado su vida entera por este momento, para verla de nuevo y estar en su presencia. Sin embargo, ella se comportaba como si el tuviera lepra o algo así. Ella no lo miraba, manteniendo la conversación estrictamente en cuestiones de ese momento y no adentrándose en cuestiones personales.

Entraron al parque Juuban y Serena viro hacia uno de los exuberantes caminos que llevaba hasta el centro del parque.

"Desde hace cuanto que recuperaste tus memorias del pasado Serenity?" le pregunto, esperando finalmente que se estableciera que tuvieron una relación en el pasado.

Ella intento no hacer una mueca cuando él la llamo por ese nombre. "Hace algunas semanas," le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no es nada parecido a lo que están experimentando Mina y las otras."

"A que te refieres?" le pregunto el, respirando la esencia en el aire. Arboles de Sakura, él amaba llegar a Japón para el Festival de los Arboles de Sakura, pero se lo había perdido este año. Quizá el siguiente podría asistir junto con Serenity.

Serena, quien no tenia idea de los pensamientos de él, estaba ocupada tratando de hacerse su propio camino. "Lo que he estado recordando son solo cosas fugases que no tienen una conexión real con nada." Le explico. "A veces puede recordar cual era el vestido favorito de Serenity o su juguete o cuando ella iba a algún baile, pero es solo una foto pero no soy yo, _ce n'est pas véritable_, no es real, no lo siento real, tu sabes. Mi madre dice que es porque hasta hace poco, crecí en un ambiente muy estable y seguro. Mi psique no necesita crear una zona de confort o un cielo seguro, si lo quieres llamar así, para poder ser una persona segura y confiada. Pero eso no pasa con mis Senshis. Sus vidas estuvieron en un constante trastorno hasta que se conocieron y formaron lazos. Pero el daño ya había sido hecho y las dejo básicamente como un caos emocional y mental. Para ellas o para cualquiera de nosotros, necesitamos tener seguridad o si no, como Senshis, no podemos pelear. Así que, sus mentes crean o mejor dicho, borran todo aquello que las lastimo y los aspectos negativos de esta vida y se reconectan con su pasado y todo es muy real para ellas."

"Kris y los otros estarán contentos de escuchar eso," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quizá," Serena dejo el aire de filosofía. "Quizá no. Tengo muchos y grandes huecos en mi memoria. Solo tengo una verdadera conexión espiritual con Ami, que se puede relacionar al pasado. Esta nueva cercanía que tengo con Mina y Lita, con quien casi no tuve contacto en el Milenio de Plata, es nueva para mí. Pero aun así, no tengo ninguna relación con Rei y ella era mi guía espiritual en el pasado y éramos muy cercanas. Supongo que hay cosas positivas y negativas de tener tu memoria de regreso."

"Y eso que significa para mi?" Endy comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Ella lo miro fijamente, "Significa que no te recuerdo, Endymion, o lo que tuvimos. Por como van las cosas ahora, no me caes muy bien."

Dejo caer las manos, con incredulidad reflejada en el rostro. "No te caigo bien?" le pregunto incrédulo.

Serena afirmo con la cabeza. "Que pensaste que pasaría, Darien, Endymion o cualquiera que sea tu nombre?"

"Es Endymion," le dijo de manera impaciente, "Y lo que esperaba era encontrarte y estar juntos."

"Pero tu no me conoces." Ella le tomo de la mano, compasión en sus ojos luminosos. "No sabes nada de mi que no haya sido robado por la Orden Dorada. Soy la Princesa del Milenio de Plata y al mismo tiempo no lo soy. Hoy soy Serena Tsukino y solo lo he sido por quince años y realmente no quiero convertirme en alguien más. No soy la hija de una Reina, mi madre es una escritora, y soy una mala estudiante que se convirtió en superhéroe por la culpa de un estúpido gato.

"Yo te conocería en cualquier lado," le dijo Endy con fervor.

Serena negó con la cabeza tristemente. "Conocerías a Serenity, Endymion, no a mi."

"Pero tu eres Serenity," le dijo el desesperado para que ella entendiera que su lógica no tenia razón.

"No," ella levanto la mano para limpiarse sus propios ojos llorosos. "No puedes ver que yo no soy ella? _Ella_ es parte de _mi_ alma, es lo que yo solía ser, pero no soy ella, nunca seré Serenity."

"Tu eres mi Princesa," Endy tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y la miro fijamente a sus ojos llorosos. "Por qué luchas contra nuestro destino? No sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad? Te amo demasiado."

"Pero yo no te amo," lloró. "Yo no te amo, Endymion."

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew ayudaba a Eiji para llenar el lavatrastos; Ilene se había retirado a su oficina diciendo que acababa de ser inspirada, así que dejo a las tres Senshi y a los dos guardianes solos en la sala.<p>

Lita se acomodó mientras que leía la última edición del thriller romántico-histórico de Ilene. Ami había escogido ver una novela mientras que Mina había iniciado un concurso de miradas con Kris y Troy.

Troy se dio por vencido y decidió ver a los otros. Se excuso y se unió a Andrew y a Eiji. Mina sonrió con satisfacción, su mirada volviéndose más un desafío. Tenía a Kris sudando.

"Mina," le dijo Kris, aunque sentía que no era normal.

"Kunzite," le dijo ella fríamente.

"En realidad es Kristopher," le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. "Pero puedes llamarme Kris."

"No es el la persona que casi se orina a si mismo de la risa de nosotros?" pregunto Lita con toda tranquilidad.

Kris tuvo que preguntarse si era posible que la sonrisa de una mujer hermosa se convirtiera en una sonrisa parecida a la de un tiburón. Era demasiado inquietante

"Bueno, no me estaba riendo de ti, uh, Nike— digo Lita. Yo estaba, hmmm, uh, afectado de ver a una gigante Furby con garras que le tiraba bolas de fuego a, ummm, cual es el nombre de Bellona?"

"Rei," le dijo Ami.

Kris lucia perplejo, "Ray?" le pregunto, "No es un poco masculino?"

"Se deletrea R-E-I," le dijo Ami. "No R-A-Y"

"Lo que quiero saber es porque andaba dando vueltas tratando de hacer poses y de decir discursos en la mitad de la batalla?" pregunto Kris seriamente. "Recuerdo haberlas visto entrenar en el Milenio de Plata…"

"Aun no habíamos recobrado nuestras memorias," le respondió Mina. "Solo teníamos las memorias de Luna y antes de que comentes," levanto una mano para detener su pregunta. "No sabíamos quien era Luna. Lo único que sabíamos era que ella tenia contactos y que nos había dicho que encontráramos a la princesa."

"No es una buena oferta como para trabajar con ella." Dijo Troy desde la puerta.

"Era todo lo que teníamos." Le dijo Mina. "Nos tomo el perder a Serena para liberarnos de cualquier hechizo y darnos cuenta…" Se detuvo por un pequeño tirón en su corazón.

Dejando caer el control remoto, Ami se apresuró para tomar sus zapatos y salir por la puerta principal. "Serena nos necesita," les dijo mientras que abría la puerta. Mina y Lita ya estaba detrás de ella. Kris y Troy se recordaron que Endy estaba con la Princesa y se apresuraron a seguirlas. Gritándole a Andrew, Kris le aviso lo que sucedía y le pidió que llamara a los otros.

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Su dolor estaba sobre el como un pesado paño mortuorio. Serena observaba a Endy desde su lugar en la banca del parque; él estaba parado con su espalda hacia ella, tirando sus monedas de manera ausente en la fuente.<p>

Serena tenía sus rodillas contra su pecho y las abrazaba.

"Lo siento Endymion," le dijo suavemente. "Lo siento mucho."

"Por qué?" su voz estaba llena de emoción cruda. "No es como si significara algo para ti, Serenity." Dejo escapar una pequeña risita, "No, perdóname, quise decir Serena."

Dios, dolía. "No me gusta causarle dolor a otra persona." Le dijo ella sin poder hacer nada.

"Guárdate tu lastima." Le dijo el amargado.

"No te tengo lastima, Endymion," le dijo ella. "Solo que no quiero que te lastimes mas por mi culpa."

"No te das mucho crédito." Tiro el resto del dinero en la fuente y se volteó hacia ella. "No me has lastimado, Serenity, me has destruido. Con tus palabras sin sentido, me has roto mis sueños, mis esperanzas y la única cosa por la que me he preocupado."

"Lo siento," susurro ella. "Lo siento."

"Maldición Serenity, no quiero tus disculpas," grito, "Te quiero a ti."

Serena miro hacia otro lado, lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. "Lo siento." Su voz se quebró por las lágrimas. "Desearía tener algo mas que decir, pero no… Solo no te conozco, no tengo una relación contigo, no una como la que tu crees que tenemos."

Él no podía creer sus palabras. "Quieres decir que me imagine lo que tuvimos?"

"Es en el pasado, Endymion." Grito ella. "Nuestro pasado muerto. Ya no existe. Somos dos personas diferentes de lo que fuimos hace mil años. Tú no eres el mismo Endymion que se iba a casar con la Princesa del Milenio de Plata. Nunca podrás ser el y yo no puedo ser Serenity. No me parezco en nada a ella; era grácil, delicada, encantadora, y no era una guerrera. Yo soy una guerrera, me tropiezo en superficies planas, no soy ni la mitad de lista de lo que ella era; Yo… tienes alguna clase de protocolo que resembles tu antigua vida?"

"Lo tengo," le respondió.

Serena afirmo con la cabeza, "Bueno, yo no. _Vous comprenez_? No soy una Princesa. No soy ella. Tú eres un Príncipe y yo no tengo deseos de convertirme en una Princesa a no ser que deba. Y ahora mismo, no tengo que ser una." Ella escucho a Ami que la llamaba por su nombre y se levanto, limpiándose los ojos. "Tengo que irme."

"Endy," Terran apareció con Erebus. "Kris me llamo. Estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Serenity y yo estábamos hablando y—" se volteo hacia la banca. "Se ha ido."

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Serena corrió rápidamente hacia los sentimientos de preocupación que Ami y las otras proyectaban. Se juntaron en un abrazo y no perdieron tiempo en preguntas cosas sin sentido con los otros terrícolas escondidos entre los arboles. Las Senshi se tele transportaron junto con su Princesa a su casa y hacia los brazos confortantes de su madre.<p>

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Endy no hablo con nadie. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, se fue directo a su habitación y cerro la puerta. Erebus siguió a su amo y fielmente se coloco como guardián de la puerta.<p>

Los otros le contaron a Terran de lo que había pasado con Ilene y los demás. No sabían que había pasado entre Endy y la Princesa Lunar pero solo podían adivinar. La información más sorprendente era que las Senshi sabían la ubicación exacta del escondite de Beryl. Terran inmediatamente contacto a Artemis; necesitaban una estrategia y una oferta de paz hacia las Sailor Senshi y a su Reina.

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Artemis estaba sufriendo de los azotes de palabra que había recibido de Ilene por no informarle acerca de las actividades de las Outer Guerreras y que además estaban activas en Tokio. Él le dijo que solo sabia de Pluto como la Outer Senshi activa y que no sabía nada acerca de un Destructor del Mundo. Pero de todos modos él iba de camino hacia Tokio y todo podía esperar hasta que el llegara.<p>

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Chad dejo la sobrecalentada habitación para alcanzar otra cubeta de agua fría. Cerró la pesada puerta de madera y recostó su espalda sobre ella. Adentro del sofocante cuarto, Jonathan Hino estaba cantando sobre la figura amarrada de su nieta y haciendo trizas su ego.<p>

Chad se encamino hacia el pozo bendecido en la parte de atrás del templo y comenzó a sacar agua.

"He estado aquí casi toda la noche escuchando. Que le esta haciendo ese viejo a Bellona?"

Chad se dio vuelta rápidamente; de su túnica saco una semi-automática, pero la bajo cuando Jamie salió de las sombras que hacían los arboles más cercanos.

"Señor, no esperaba verlo de regreso. Esta bien el Príncipe?" le pregunto. El regreso la pistola a su lugar y se volteo para continuar su tarea.

"Si, Endy esta bien físicamente. Emocionalmente ha sido derrotado." Jamie levanto la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, luego regreso la mirada hacia el templo. Los gritos de Rei se habían apagado un poco pero aun no paraban. "Que le esta haciendo?" le pregunto.

"Él dijo que Lady Bellona había sido poseída," le dijo Chad. Echaba un poco de agua bendecida en su cubeta. "No explico como es que se entero de eso pero estaba molesto de no haberlo visto hasta ahora. De lo que he entendido, otra entidad fue puesta sobre la de Lady Bellona, que la imitaba en algunos aspectos, pero no era su verdadera alma o personalidad.

"Espera un minuto." Le dijo Jamie quien se frotaba la frente como si esa acción aclararía la confusión. "No entiendo lo que dices. Hay algo dentro de Bella."

"Esta unido a su yo mental—"

"Pero no es una manifestación del subconsciente de Bella?" dijo Jamie como si lo hubiera resuelto.

"Alguien intento crear una personalidad dominante encima de la de Lady Bellona, para poder crear caos entre las Senshi y destruir a su Princesa."

"Ahora me perdiste." Le dijo Jamie.

"Le lavaron el cerebro." Le dijo Chad con cansancio.

"No, tiene que ser algo mas que eso."

"Lo es."

"Entonces dime."

"Señor, he estado intentando, pero hay mucho que no logro entender." Le confeso Chad. Se agacho para agarrar la cubeta. "Oh, tenia curiosidad, Señor."

"Si?"

"Lady Bellona tenia algún pariente de estatura baja en Marte?"

Jamie frunció el ceño. "No, todos los hombres de Marte eran bastante altos, su abuelo era un gigante aun con los estándares de ahora. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es el viejo sacerdote, tiene el símbolo de la Casa Royal Marciana en su frente."

Jamie lo miro fijamente y luego entendió. "Esta vivo?"

"Quien?"

"El Rey Ares." Jamie negó con la cabeza, "Pero el sacerdote, no luce en nada como—digo, es demasiado bajo, no es posible, pero creo que es la única explicación, si no Phobos y Demos no lo dejarían cerca de Bella. A no ser—"

"Jamie." Mike se asomo sobre la pared del jardín alto y salto para caer a la par de su amigo. "Tenemos que irnos. Kris nos llamo, Endy ha desaparecido."

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Endy levanto la vista hacia donde Erebus lo había dirigido y se sintió traicionado por su mascota.<p>

"Así que quieres patearme cuando estoy en el suelo, eh, chico?" le pregunto al perro.

Erebus aullaba y tocaba con la pata la puerta delantera de la casa de los Tsukino y luego ladro.

Endy agarró al lobo de quinientas libras para quitarlo de la luz y camino por la calle, con Erebus aullando y resistiéndose en todo el camino.

"Maldición," Endy gruño, "Quería lamerme las heridas no echarles sal. De todos modos, que estabas pensando, Erebus? Serenity no quiere tener nada conmigo." Se recostó contra un árbol, se abrazó y se sentó. Le dio una mirada a su fiel compañero; el perro lo miraba como preguntándole a su amo si se iba a dar por vencido.

"No, nunca me daré por vencido," le dijo de forma impaciente y malhumorada. "Solo necesito reagruparme y llegar con una estrategia diferente para ganar a mi Princesa. Pero no me daré por vencido.2

"_Yo no te amo, Endymion."_

Cerró sus ojos, para alejar el dolor.

"…_no te recuerdo, Endymion, o lo que tuvimos…"_

El la haría recordar. Seria incesante pero no se detendría hasta que ella volviera a ser suya.

"_Yo te conocería en cualquier lado," le dijo Endy con fervor._

_Serena negó con la cabeza tristemente. "Conocerías a Serenity, Endymion, no a mi."_

"_Pero tu eres Serenity," le dijo el desesperado._

"_No," ella levanto la mano para limpiarse sus propios ojos llorosos. "No puedes ver que yo no soy ella? Ella es parte de mi alma, es lo que yo solía ser, pero no soy ella, nunca seré Serenity."_

"_Es en el pasado, Endymion." Grito ella. "Nuestro pasado muerto. Ya no existe. Somos dos personas diferentes de lo que fuimos hace mil años. Tú no eres el mismo Endymion que se iba a casar con la Princesa del Milenio de Plata. Nunca podrás ser el y yo no puedo ser Serenity. No me parezco en nada a ella…"_

Él le demostraría a Serenity que estaba equivocada. Aun era su Serenity.

"…_No soy ella…"_

"Endy?"

Endy abrió los ojos y vio a Kris delante de él. Trató de sonreír como siempre, pero el insoportable dolor no podía hacerlo a un lado tan fácilmente.

"Me rechazo," le dijo quebrantado.

Kris lo abrazo rápidamente. "Por Dios, Endy." Estaba sorprendido.

"No puedo vivir sin ella, Kris. No puedo." Sollozo.

Kris no dijo nada. Solo dejo que el llorara. Cada uno de ellos había tenido ese temor desde que se habían convertido en hombres y las memorias de sus vidas pasadas se volvieron mas solidas Kris hizo una plegaria al dios patronal de Endy pidiendo por su hermano. Si había alguna clase de justicia en el universo, Endy encontraría la manera de ganarse otra vez a su Princesa. Con un poco de suerte, todos ellos lo harían. No era justo que volvieran a perder a sus almas gemelas una vez más.

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Princessnerak<strong>: pues no me acuerdo si sale Seiya, quizá no en este libro, pero si podría ser en los siguientes. ;). Por cierto, me va rebien en mi vida de casada, aunque mi esposito anda en USA por el momento… jajaja me pregunto si por eso es que me va tan bien :D jajajajajaja

**Maryasa**: este capitulo supongo que te despejo mas las dudas acerca de Rei… :)


	14. Capitulo 14

Hola! Otro capitulo mas y no puedo creer que ya solo falten dos para el final de este libro! Que emoción, aunque debo confesar que las escenas de las batallas son las que mas me cuestan y las que generalmente me salto cuando estoy leyendo un fic jejejejejejeje

Espero que les esté gustando, este capitulo esta chiquito, pero les prometo que los otros dos estarán enormes!

Un abrazote y gracias a todos por sus reviews, hoy no lo hago tan personal que voy de carrerita y si no, no les publico este capitulo jajajajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Catorce<strong>

* * *

><p>Era la batalla de la era.<p>

Con _Capitán Crunch_ en un enorme tazón sobre sus regazo y una enorme cuchara sopera en su mano, Serena, la mediadora, estaba sentada en el patio de los Mizuno y observaba a Ami y a Lita pelear como Titanes supe poderosos.

Sailor Mercury se quito del camino a tiempo para evadir el ataque mortal de los rayos de Júpiter. Mientras se retiraba, Mercury saltó sobre una raíz para evitar caerse, pero para su sorpresa (y la de Serena), la raíz cobro vida y se enrosco en el tobillo de la Senshi de Hielo. Cayó al suelo fuertemente. Mercury estaba tirada quejándose del dolor, además de quedar al descubierto para el ataque físico de Júpiter. Una patada al costado mando a Mercury volando por el patio y cayendo cerca de otro árbol. Un relámpago le dio a la Senshi de Hielo, dejándola media frita y quejándose inútilmente.

Júpiter camino hacia ella, bajo la mirada y luego cayo sobre sus rodillas sobre la espalda lastimada de Mercury. Ella grito de dolor mientras que Júpiter agarraba un puñado de su cabello, levantándole la cabeza casi quebrándola.

"Esas son lagrimas?" la Senshi Jovial se mofo de ella mientras que le daba un puñetazo en los riñones a Mercury. "Pensé que eras mas fuerte, Athena Diana." Luego en un gruñido bajo, Júpiter le ordenó. "Defiéndete."

Mercury estaba herida; su cuerpo no era la maquina de pelea que una vez fue durante el Milenio de Plata. Ella era suave y débil; además, estaba hecha para confiar en las otras mientras que analizaba a sus enemigos. Su Princesa era una mejor guerrera si ella se permitía que lie en el suelo mientras que Júpiter le daba puñetazos sus riñones.

Rugiendo con frustración, Mercury se empujo a si misma con sus brazos y sacudió a la Joviana de su espalda. Júpiter cayó pero en el último momento rodó para terminar en cuclillas. Realizó un perfecto salto hacia atrás y sus pies calzados con botas golpearon a Mercury en el pecho, quien estaba desprevenida.

Mercury se tambaleo hacia atrás hasta que el mismo árbol que lo había hecho caer detuvo se avance. Cayo sobre sus rodillas, se llevo una mano hacia su pecho mientras que intentaba controlar su respiración, pero Júpiter no tenia ninguna intención de dejarla respirar. Gritando desde las entrañas, Júpiter ataco a la Senshi, sus manos sosteniendo rayos como si fueran martillos. Mercury levanto la vista y rodo hacia un lado quitándose del camino, esquivando a un rayo que casi le daba en la cabeza. La Senshi más pequeña se puso rápidamente sobre sus rodillas con una mona azul plateado en su mano izquierda. Mercury tenía una flecha de hielo lista para lanzar; Athena Diana no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Lanzo su fecha pero Júpiter lo golpeó con su rayo y al mismo tiempo la ataco con su _huracán de flores_. Mercury apresuradamente creo un escudo de hielo para desvió el ataque. Espero unos momentos hasta que las flores cargadas de energía desaparecieran antes de responder con una sorpresa. "_Rapsodia de Agua_", grito la Senshi de cabellos azules antes de que su escudo se desintegrara completamente.

La sesión de entrenamiento había llegado a su cúspide. Júpiter sonrió y ataco, "_Oak evolution_!"

Las dos ataques colisionaron en una juego de luces brillas y de poder. Serena sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Mina parada detrás de su silla.

Los ojos de Mina estaban sobre las dos Senshi. Serena no podía leer su expresión pero las otras Senshi hubieran notado su desagrado.

"Debería estar contenta con el hecho de que podemos usar nuestros ataques básicos," murmuro para si misma.

Serena la miro inquisitivamente, "No estas contenta con tu progreso?"

Mina bajo la mirada hacia Serena y luego regreso la vista hacia la batalla. Júpiter había vencido el ataque de Mercurio. La Senshi de Hielo estaba perdiendo terreno mientras que Júpiter literalmente le empujaba la espalda.

"Maneja tu peso, Athena," le ordenó Mina sin pensar. "Concéntrate en una pequeña área y empuja."

Mercury lo hizo, deteniendo el avance de Júpiter.

"Viste a Artemis?" le pregunto Serena después de unos minutos.

Mina afirmo con la cabeza de manera cortante. "Los terrícolas nos dejaran atacan como un grupo de soporte. Fue lo único que Endymion estaba dispuesta a conceder."

"Así que, cuando planeamos ir?"

Mina frunció el ceño, sintiendo el cambio de energía en Júpiter. No estaba usando su propio poder, estaba absorbiendo los iones a su alrededor. Mercury no iba a ganar a no ser que hiciera lo mismo o…

Mercury se agacho rápidamente y el ataque le pasó a la par, cayendo estrepitosamente en los tres arboles y en la pared de atrás. Mientras que se ponía en cuclillas, Mercury barrió los pies de Júpiter desde abajo. Cogida de sorpresa por el ataque repentino, Júpiter se encontraba en el suelo, observando con la mirada perdida al cielo hasta que una sombra se puso sobre ella. La alta Senshi Joviana pestañeo solemnemente mientras que volteaba la cabeza hacia su derecha; parada a la par de ella, con una flecha apuntada hacia su frente, estaba Mercury.

La mercuriana colocó una su bota sobre el cuello de Júpiter, sus ojos oscuros tan bienvenidos como el elemento al que ordenaba, y le pregunto, "Te rindes?"

Júpiter miró al sombrío rostro de la guerrera y soltó una incontrolable carcajada. "_Hai_, Merc, me rindo. Ahora quita tu maldita bota de mi cuello para que pueda sentarme."

Mercury se hizo hacia atrás. Júpiter aun estaba tirada en el suelo riendo; parecía que no podía levantarse. Por un momento, se pregunto si Júpiter se había golpeado la cabeza en una roca cuando cayó.

"Te vas a quedar allí parada todo el día o le ofrecerás una mano a tu amiga?" le pregunto Júpiter, sentándose. Encogiéndose de hombros, Mercury le ofreció su mano y jaló a la otra chica para que se levantada. "Mírate," le dijo Júpiter, "Toda fuerte y en silencio. Cuando te convertiste en la Mujer Maravilla, Ames?"

"Nike, Athena," las llamo Mina desde el patio.

La mas alta de las Senshi bajo la mirada hacia su compañera y coloco una mano sobre su hombro. "Has mejorado, Merc," le dijo Júpiter calurosamente. "A pesar de lo que hizo Luna, aun eres una guerrera fuerte y capaz. Le has probado a Luna y a Rei lo equivocadas que estaban contigo. Y más importante, Le has probado a Ami que estaba equivocada. Sabia que podías conmigo."

Mercury le regreso la sonrisa. "En un par de veces pensé que tu me tenias a mi."

"Pero no te rendiste y eso es lo importante." Júpiter se destransformó. "Ahora vamos a averiguar que nos han ofrecido los terrícolas." Trotaron hacia donde su líder se encontraba junto con su Princesa. "Bueno, Comandante?" le pregunto, usando su titulo olvidado.

La cara sombría de la Senshi Venusiana la envolvió. "Tenemos que ir a la guerra mañana."

"A que horas desplegamos?" le pregunto Ami.

"0400 horas. Nos juntaremos con ellos en la base de Tokio y luego viajaremos al Punto D." Mina desvió la mirada. "El Rey Ares no ha pedido que lleguemos hoy en la noche al Hikawa Jinja por una ceremonia."

"Que clase de ceremonia?" le pregunto Serena. "Y por qué estas hablando como militar? Me estas confundiendo."

Mina ignoro la última parte pero le respondió el primero mensaje. "No sé que clase de ceremonia es, pero espero que sea para obtener fuerza." Dijo Mina de manera grave. "Porque vamos a necesitas toda la ayuda posible."

* * *

><p>Habían convenido en encontrarse a las ocho y treinta. El templo estaba cerrado y a Chad le habían dado la noche libre. Jonathan había preparado una pequeña cena para las Senshi y la "Reina. Eiji había llegado un poco más temprano para preparar un altar para Ilene.<p>

Una vez que todos estaban comidos y contentos, Jonathan se levanto de su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa y les pidió a todos que lo siguieran hacia el jardín del Templo. El altar para Selene brillaba fuertemente debajo de la luz de luna. Ilene se acercó y se arrodillo. Serena la siguió y luego las Senshi y Eiji.

Jonathan invoco el espíritu de Ares para que los dirigiera en la batalla y asegurara la victoria de las Senshi. Bendiciendo cada una de las cabezas agachadas de las chicas, toco sus frentes con aceite bendecido en donde sus tiaras harían contacto con su piel. Las ungió con la sangre de su padre, pidiéndole al Dios de la Guerra por el regreso de las Senshi, sanas y salvas.

Eiji se levantó y le oro a su madre, la Diosa Athena, para que las dirigiera en los caminos correctos y de justicia y así terminar la tiranía de Beryl y Metallia a través de las Senshi, trayendo paz a la Tierra y regresarle el honor al Milenio de Plata y a la Alianza de Plata.

Ilene les agradeció y volteo el rostro a las jóvenes guerreras, parándose delante de ellas una vez mas como su Reina. En respuesta, las chicas se transformaron.

La Reina Serenity les sonrió calurosamente.

"Mis Senshi," le dijo suavemente. "Protectores de nuestro reino. Guardianes de nuestro Universo, como me complace el verlas como están. Porque no ha habido, en ningún reino de la historia, soldados mas valiente o sin temor como ustedes tres. Son una parte importante de nuestros mundos y traen honor a las memorias de sus padres. Además, son un honor para ustedes mismas. Nunca les hubiera pedido esto a ustedes, sin embargo, Eros, Nike y Athena Diana, han escogido ver lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata y a cada uno de sus camaradas y pelear contra nuestro enemigo una vez mas. Por ese acto de valentía, las elogio. Y para asegurar su regreso, les bendigo con los antiguos poderes de sus antepasados." Levantó su mano derecha y su cetro de Luna Creciente apareció con el floreciente Imperial Cristal de Plata en el centro.

Lo levanto hacia la luna y comenzó a brillar. "Les otorgo eternidad a las hijas de Mercury, Venus y Júpiter." Sus broches comenzaron a brillar. "Fuerza, amor, sabiduría y coraje. Cada uno es una virtud tan antigua como el universo y tan importante como cada estrella. Vayan, mis Senshi, gánense el honor, para sus hermanos que están con nosotros en esta vida y para aquellos que se fueron antes que nosotros. Honren a nuestro reino. Que el Milenio de Plata los guie y las traiga de regreso con nosotros." Bajo su cetro y les hizo un gesto a las Sailor para que se levantaran.

"Esperen," dijo Serena nerviosa, "Um, tengo algo que decir antes de que nos separemos esta noche."

La Reina Serenity se hizo a un lado y le dejo el paso libre a su hija.

Serena les sonrió a sus amigas. "Mañana nos enfrentaremos con el mayor enemigo de nuestro reino. No iremos solas pero cuando nos enfrentemos al mal, lo estaremos. No habrán terrícolas que nos ayuden, no otras Senshi más que nosotras cuatro. A través de nuestras acciones esta batalla se ganara o perderá." Les ofreció sus manos. "Ustedes son como mis hermanas y mis amigas. Quiero que todas, cuando la batalla haya terminado, estemos de pie sobre el campo de batalla juntas. Hemos vivido y muerto; regresamos por una oportunidad mas de ser felices y de vivir lo que nos fue arrebatado hace miles de años. No dejare que ninguna de ustedes sufra. Beryl y su demonio serán destruidos y tendremos paz, esto les prometo como su Princesa y como una de ustedes." Un cetro hecho del Imperial Cristal de Plata, perlas y oro apareció delante de ella. Serena lo tomo, con su propio Imperial Cristal de Plata en la punta y lo elevo. "Poderes de los Cristales de la Sailors de este Sistema Solar, reúnan vuestro poder a este cetro."

"Por Athena," dijo Eiji sintiéndose intimidado. "Que es este poder?"

"El poder del universo," le dijo Jonathan. "No es mas que un juguete para ella."

La inmensidad de la luz de Serena, el poder de su espíritu, hizo que su madre cayera sobre sus rodillas en una reverencia. "Serenity," le susurro la Reina mientras que observaba el cambio del cristal de su hija. La Reina soltó un grito de sus mientras que un cáliz dorado y lleno de joyas apareció delante de ella. "Mi grial," dijo en un susurro agonizante. "Serenity…"

Las Senshi fueron atrapadas en un hechizo creado por su Princesa. Voluntariamente habían ofrecido su poder a ella, una sacrificio que solo podía compensarse con una dulce recompensa.

"Todo nuestro poder," dijeron al unísono, "Aquí."

"Al cristal de Serenity," la voz débil y exhausta de Bellona, Senshi de Marte dijo en un tono áspero.

Jonathan sentido a los demás, todos sus poderes, aunque una de ellas lo estaba dando a regañadientes y a través de un gran dolor tratando de luchar en contra de la llamada de la Princesa Serenity.

Lo que paso a continuación fue tan rápido que no podía ser visto con ojos mortales. Cada una de las Sailor Moon que pudo haber sido pasó en una miríada de colores. Desde su primera transformación cuando tomo su broche, paso por tres tiaras antes de que su luna creciente brillara fuertemente en el cielo; otra tiara; Súper Sailor Moon sosteniendo un cáliz como el de la Reina pero con una luna creciente; y finalmente la Guerrera Eterna. Alas blancas se abrieron para revelar al ángel de cabellos plateados con unos ojos gris claro y una luna creciente sobre su frente. Debió haberse detenido; no debió haber continuado. Aun así, su poder continuo ascendiendo hasta que la forma Eterna se convirtió en una ilusión. Jonathan estaba seguro que solo el quien o que estaba detrás de esa proyección y se sobrecogió.

"Las llevo mas allá de las estrellas y a los confines de nuestro Universo, pasando la eternidad. Dejemos que los cielos sean nuestros, realizando el sueño del cosmos. Somos sus preciados sueños." Su cáliz también cambio. "Esta es su realidad. Mi poder y el suyo, más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Tómenlo ahora y sepan que están sosteniendo el poder de Cosmos en sus manos."

El poder regreso a sus almas correspondientes. La Reina Serenity estaba parada firmemente a la par de su hija, su poder infundido por las bendiciones de ella. Les dio un vistazo a las otras y también habían cambiado. Las Senshi estaban paradas, luciendo como alguna vez habían sido. La Reina Serenity sonrió y dejo caer algunas lágrimas. Eran más que ilusiones del pasado; eran las representantes vivientes de los mundos que eran sus hogares.

"Eternal Senshi." Jonathan le dio unas palmaditas a Eiji en los hombros porque no podía controlar su alegría descontrolada.

"Ah, es una vista hermosa." Eiji rió alegremente.

La Princesa Serenity tomo la mano de su madre y la Reina la abrazo. "Lo has hecho bien, Serenity." Le susurró su madre. "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Serena."


	15. Capitulo 15

Hola! Pues antes que nada quiero darles la buena noticia que ya tengo el ultimo capitulo traducido a la mitad! Yei! Aunque aun no se cuando podre terminarlo pero espero que este descanso de Semana Santa me de un poco de tiempo extra. Tengo algunos problemas con los ataques de las Sailors porque no tengo ni idea cual es el nombre en español, y cual es cual… así que se los dejare en ingles mientras que encuentro algún listado que me ayude.

Gracias a todos sus reviews, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia aun cuando soy un caos y no actualizo regularmente pero de veras que ha sido un honor estar traduciendo este fic… que realmente fue un reto para mi.

Asi que sin mas que decir, les dejo este capitulo… recuerden que solo falta uno mas y el Primer Libro estará terminado.

Quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga Crimson… por los tiempos mejores que vendrán.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quince<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba helado. Aun arropada en uno de los abrigos de Artemis y un chalina bastante peluda no podía evitar sentir lo helado. Serena se llevó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho mientras miraba fijamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de cabellos como el ébano de Endymion.<p>

"Quiero un calentador," se quejo con Endy por la milésima vez desde que él le había ordenado que se quedara en el centro de comando, cerca de él. "_Je ne supporterai pas une paraille conduite_, Endymion."

Endymion comenzó nuevamente el conteo. "999,999…999,998…999,997…"

"Hola, acaso estoy hablando sola?" Ella camino dando fuertes pisadas para pararse detrás de él y luego lo golpeó en la espalda. "Tráeme un calentador."

Que lo había poseído para mantenerla cerca? Bueno, había sonado como una gran idea cuando lo había sugerido primero. Pensó que tendría una oportunidad para hablar con Serenity y quizá conocerla un poco más. Si, había sido todo arcoíris y corazones en abundancia bailando en su imagen mental. En ese momento, él estaba completamente seguro que Jamie le había dado acido, porque si hubiera estado en su estado normal, nunca hubiera dejado que este quejumbroso dolor de cabeza, _a quien adoraba_, estuviera cerca de diez millas a la redonda de él.

Endy se dio la vuelta, la tomó por el abrigo y la levantó a el para verla directamente a los ojos. "Por qué no solo te callas?" le dijo entre sus dientes.

Serena soltó un chillido y luego se enojó. "Inmaduro, maricon, entrometido, bastardo, bájame!" No había sonado tan convincente como ella quería. Junto su coraje y le dijo regañonamente. "Te dije que me bajaras." Ella le dio una patada con su pequeño pie en la espinilla, pero no tuvo efecto ya que él estaba usando una armadura debajo de su pesado abrigo. "Si no me bajas, te arrepentirás."

"Lo hare?" le dijo el burlonamente. "Que me harás, _Serena_?" Él dijo su nombre como que fuera un insulto.

Serena levanto una de sus pequeñas manos envueltas en un guante, queriendo mostrarle lo que ella podría hacerle.

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la mano de ella y luego hacia su rostro; la burla se formo en una mirada lasciva. "Si lo haces Beryl será el menor de tus preocupaciones el día de hoy, Princesa."

"Es todo, fulano." Serena guardo su brazo. "Te quitare esa sonrisa de satisfacción de tu lindo rostro!"

"Endymion." Athena Diana apareció entre la nieve, su largo cabello azul hielo flotaba a su alrededor por lo poderoso del viento helado. "Eros quiere ver a Serenity."

"De momento esta ocupada," le dijo Endy. Sus planes para su amada confundida incluían una silla, lazo, una mordaza y después de un sonido de derrota.

Los ojos azul grisáceo de Athena se entrecerraron por su tono de voz. "No es una petición," le dijo. "Baja a la Princesa."

Sonriendo petulantemente como estaba, hizo lo que se le dijo. Serena rápidamente tropezó en el camino hacia su amiga.

Athena le ofreció una mano a su amiga pero miraba su atuendo con curiosidad. "Serenity, tienes frio?" le preguntó cuando comenzaron a bajar la colina.

"Estoy helada," se quejo la pequeña Princesa mientras le temblaban los dientes violentamente. Miró hacia donde Eros y Nike estaban de pie. "Que quiere Eros? Y por que ninguna de ustedes se esta congelando como yo?"

"Nada." Athena se quitó su guante izquierdo y le ofreció la mano a Serena. "Dame tu mano," le dijo. "Nos podemos adaptar a cualquier ambiente en el sistema solar. Además, aquí no esta tan helado," le sonrió ampliamente a su amiga. "Si realmente quieres una experiencia ártica, deberías visitar Mercurio o Plutón en invierno. Eso si es helado."

Serena rodó los ojos, pensando en que no quería experimentar algo como eso de nuevo. Se arremango su abrigo para que Athena pudiera tocar su brazo. La Senshi ligeramente colocó una mano en la piel desnuda de Serena y rápidamente la quitó. Serena sintió que el frio la abandonaba y que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a estabilizarse, pero aun así no se quitó su abrigo. Serena no estaba tan ansiosa para dejar que los terrícolas vieran su fuku, especialmente después de lo que paso en Juuban. _Malditos hentai, cada uno de ellos_.

Continuaron caminando y se unieron a las otras que platicaban calladamente bajo la mirada vigilante de los soldados terrícolas. Las Senshi entendieron desde el momento en que entraron a la Arcade en Tokio que su presencia apenas era tolerada y no eran realmente bienvenidas. Muchos de los terrícolas en el campo sabían de las metidas de pata del equipo de las Senshi en contra de los subordinados de Beryl. Después de escuchar los rumores, el resto pensaba que las Senshi eran simplemente porristas a quienes les gustaba pelear entre ellas en vez de enfocarse en sus enemigos. Bueno, era tiempo que las Sailor Senshi se reivindicaran y demostraran que esas opiniones no eran correctas y lo que realmente podían hacer.

Notando que Athena Diana y Serena se acercaban, Nike hizo señas hacia ellas. Eros se volteó y también les hizo señas.

"Serenity, pensé que Endymion te había amarrado a su lado," le dijo mientras que se movía hacia ella para protegerla de los fuertes vientos.

"Iba molestarlo mas y él terminaría o soltándome o amordazándome para que me callara," la Princesa Lunar dijo alegremente. Ahora que estaba lejos de los terrícolas y sin frio, era un alma feliz.

"Parecía que él te iba a estrangular." Dijo Athena, mirando hacia la distancia. Ya no necesitaba usar su computadora o su visor. Su cerebro trabajaba más rápido que cualquier súper computadora. Adicionalmente, los ojos de las Senshi eran cien veces mejores que los ojos humanos, en rango y precisión. "Parece que tenemos compañía," notó de manera ausente.

"Los vimos hace una hora. Estarán con nosotros en menos de una hora." Le dijo Eros. "Los terrícolas aun no se han dado cuenta y cuando lo hagan, es muy probable que sea muy tarde."

"Que son?" le preguntó Serena que estaba detrás de la Senshi dorada. Ella no podía ver nada ahora que Sailor Venus que era más alta, le estaba bloqueando la vista. "No puedo ver."

"Youmas," le respondió Athena, "mas de mil de ellos viniendo desde el este y oeste. Parece que Beryl no se arriesgará a que nos acerquemos más a ella. Quiere usar el elemento sorpresa para aplastar las fuerzas terrícolas, juzgando por el tamaño de sus dos ejércitos."

"Bueno, nos vamos a acercar a ella y poner fin a su miserable existencia. Deberías atacar a esas cosas ahora o hasta que ya estén sobre nosotros?" Nike volteó a ver a Eros.

"Si estuviera dirigiendo esta operación, esas criaturas nunca se hubiera acercado tanto." Le dijo Eros, "Realmente deberíamos hacerles saber lo que se esta acercando."

"Eres una buena mujer, Eros," le dijo Nike con una sonrisa. "Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos, dejaría que ese arrogante y pequeño Príncipe y su compañía se pudrieran."

"No sabes lo tentada que estoy de hacer eso." Eros se enderezó. "Pero hemos venido aquí para hacer nuestro trabajo, quiera o no quiera Endymion." Se volteó hacia Serena. "Su Alteza, si no le molesta, por favor informe a Artemis de las situación. Quédese con él, no queremos que nada le pase." Serena afirmó con la cabeza y obedientemente se apresuró hacia a Artemis. La comandante de las Senshi miró a sus hermanas de batalla y sonrió abiertamente. "Es tiempo de dejarles ver a los terrícolas porque somos las guerreras mas temidas del Universo."

"Por supuesto Eros," dijo Athena, "Pero no crees que tres de nosotras es mucho?"

"Si, parece un poco exagerado," Nike estuvo de acuerdo.

Eros pensó sobre eso y les hizo señas para que se adelantaran. "Las dos pueden divertirse con esta multitud. Pero recuerden no destruir el lugar, no podemos permitir que el planeta se inunde porque estamos demasiado ansiosas en ponerle las manos encima a Beryl y a sus mascotas."

"No se preocupes, Comandante," Athena bromeó, "Si algo pasara, puedo repararlo fácilmente."

"Y arruinar nuestra sorpresa?" rio Nike, "Beryl saldría corriendo si se enterara que los planes de Luna han fallado."

"Chicas, quiero que le den a Beryl una probadita de toda la diversión que se perdió en el Milenio de Plata," les dijo Eros mientras que se hacia a un lado para darles espacio para trabajar. "Quiero que nuestras acciones de hoy se queden para siempre en la memoria de los terrícolas. Somos las Senshi Imperiales del Milenio de Plata y las Guardianas de la Alianza de Plata. No vamos calladas hacia la noche; Vamos y hacemos que nuestros enemigos se arrepientan de haberse cruzado en nuestro camino."

Su discurso conmovedor y motivacional alentó a las dos Senshis hacia delante con la promesa de una total y completa aniquilación de cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. Nike se aventuró primero, hojas de roble girando velozmente alrededor de ella mientras que llamaba una furiosa tormenta eléctrica. Mientras que una cortina de blancos y calientes rayos cortaba al ejército que se acercaba, como un cuchillo caliente a través de mantequilla, Serena miró hacia el horizonte.

"Vaya," dijo Artemis, "Este día hace ratos que se veía venir."

"Realmente es una vista magnifica," dijo Terran. Miró hacia Artemis quien estaba sonriendo como un padre orgulloso. "Luces complacido."

Artemis afirmó con la cabeza. "Lo estoy. Esas son mis hijas. Fueron las mejores y mas finas guerreras que jamás entrene en el Milenio de Plata. Y ahora, puedo ver que aun lo son."

Cuando vieron el ataque de Nike, cuatro filas de las criaturas de Beryl rompieron su posición y se aventuraron en un avance imprudente. Los recién alertados generales terrícolas gritaron comandos y los soldados se movieron para formarse cuando los primeros Youmas aparecieron de entre la nieve. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera atacar, una pared impenetrable de hielo se formo enfrente del ejército de Beryl.

Athena Diana levantó su mano derecha y luego lo movió hacia enfrente. Las criaturas más lentas se golpearon contra la pared de hielo en movimiento. Como el impacto que reciben los insectos en el vidrio de un carro veloz, la pared golpeó al ejército de Beryl.

"Nike," dijo Athena amablemente, "Serias tan amable de quitar completamente a esas criaturas?"

"Sera un placer," la Senshi del Trueno y los Rayos respondió, levantando las manos. Mientras los rayos bailaban salvajemente alrededor de ella, un par de alas rosa retoñaron de su espalda. Nike respiro profundo y grito, "Ciclón de coco!" El cielo se oscureció mientras que los rayos saltaban de su cuerpo hacia donde ella apuntaba. Un rayo gigante chocó contra la pared de hielo, quebrándola y destrozando a todo lo que se ponía en su camino, efectivamente arrasando con cada youma que había en el campo.

"Senshi," escucharon la voz de Eros que retumbaba sobre el campo, "Muévanse!" Ella y Athena Diana corriendo hacia delante y saltaron al aire. Alas de color azul hielo soportaron a la Senshi mercuriana mientras que Eros volaba sin ellas.

Endy trato de agarrar a Serena, pero las alas de la Princesa Lunar lo golpearon haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Con un fuerte y seguro batir de alas, se aventuró en el aire para unirse a sus amigas. Terran corrió para ayudar al Príncipe terrícola a levantarse. Endy se sobrepuso y maldijo.

"Ve detrás de ellas," gruñó, "Están tratando de negarnos nuestra tan ansiada victoria!" Miró fijamente a las cuatro chicas en el aire, sus ojos oscuros mostraban molestia. No perdería contra las Senshi. Él iba a destruir a Beryl y a Metallia o si no moriría en el intento.

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>"Debe comer algo, su Majestad," le dijo Andrew con respeto mientras que Ilene empujaba el plato de comida delante de ella.<p>

Ilene negó con la cabeza, sus ojos miraban fijamente la pantalla de monitores delante de ella. "Que esta pasando allí?" Apuntó a la imagen de Endymion y sus guardias colocándose su armadura y equipándose con las armas. "Donde esta mi hija? Endymion dijo que la estaría vigilando muy de cerca? Donde esta?"

Andrew miro hacia Melvin y el chico camino hacia la base de comunicaciones del campo. Todo estaba en caos. Las fuerzas de Beryl los habían sorprendido, pero antes de que pudieran montar una contra ofensiva, las Senshi habían arrasado con cada criatura del campo y luego habían salido volando. Los soldados estaban sorprendidos, pues primero habían sonreído con satisfacción y burla por las alas de paloma blanca de la Princesa Serenity, pero ver a las otras también volando hacia el cielo con alas y una volando sin ella, literalmente, los había dejado en diferentes estados de shock. En segundos, imágenes satelitales se materializaron, mostrando la destrucción causada por los ataques directos de Sailor Júpiter en las fuerzas de Beryl.

"Oh Dios," dijo Andrew calladamente mientras que analizaba el daño.

"Oh, eso no es nada," dijo Eiji aguantándose la risa mientras que comía del plato de Ilene. "Athena y Nike estaban usando algunos de sus ataques mas débiles pero lo entiendo, esas solo son débiles criaturas. Solo esperen a que hayan terminado con Beryl y Metallia. Entonces, podrán ver el daño que pueden causar las Senshi cuando ponen toda su fuerza detrás de sus ataques."

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Arcoíris Lunar de Corazón<em>! _Ataca_" La voz de Serena resonó en el cielo. El impacto de su ataque disperso los youmas mientras que Athena los escogía uno por uno con sus fechas plateadas.

En el suelo, Eros y Nike estaba cortando un gran camino a través de los refuerzos. Rayos y una luz dorada iluminaban el horizonte mientras que las fuerzas terrestres llegaron a su elevación final.

La imagen de Eros era impresionante pero aun así mortal. Moviendo su espada de cristal así como la espada dorada de su madre, cortó todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Gruñendo su ataque _Rolling Heart Vibration_, le pegó en el rostro con su codo derecho a un youma de forma humanoide. Dando un chillido de furia, una de las malignas volaban hacia ella con dagas en las manos pero la Senshi de Venus reacciono rápidamente. Dando vueltas alrededor y con la mano levantada para golpearla con su espada dorada, la atravesó profundamente en el pecho de la criatura. Al mismo tiempo, una de las flechas plateadas de Athena le penetro la cabeza desde la parte de atrás. Eros pateó a la criatura para sacarla de su espada y se volteó para inspeccionar el campo.

Mientras que Nike terminaba con el último, Serenity aterrizo para juntarse con Athena al lado de Eros.

"Los terrícolas vienen," noto Athena.

"Ya era tiempo," Eros gruñó, "Cómo esperan terminar con esta cosa en un día si no pueden…"

"Eros," dijo Athena repentinamente. "Vienen mas youmas."

"Estoy en eso." Eros salto y voló hacia la distancia.

"Serenity," dijo Athena rápidamente. "Necesitamos una barrera mágica ahora."

Cuando Eternal Sailor Moon levantó su cetro, el pequeño globo de adentro brilló y una manta de luces radiantes apareció en el cielo mañanero.

"Que diablos es eso?" gritó Jamie a los otros sobre el sonido del carro de nieve.

Mike se detuvo y se quito el casco para tener una visión del cielo sin obstrucción alguna. "Es la _Aurora Borealis_?" Miro hacia Endy con duda.

Endy le dio un vistazo al cielo y maldijo. "No!" grito, "Todos regresen—"

La aviso llegó unos segundos tarde. Las luces se filtraron y dejaron caer una brillante cortina que cortaba la tierra helada. Una vez en la superficie, la luz se solidificó y se dobló alrededor de ellos. Después de un final destello de luz, Endy vio que estaban encerrados en un domo hecho con el Cristal Imperial.

Volando velozmente sobre sus cabezas, Athena Diana se dirigió hacia el comando móvil para dejarle saber a Artemis su próximo paso.

Nike y Serena la siguieron, pero se detuvieron cuando llegaron hacia el punto en donde Endy estaba sentado con sus guardias. Nike planeo hacia el suelo, pero Serena se mantuvo en el aire. Justo en el momento en que Nike aterrizo, una ola de energía dorada golpeó el domo de Serena.

"Que diablos…" Kris no pudo terminar su pensamiento.

El poder se deslizó sobre la parte de arriba del domo como magma, pero mucho peor. Era una luz brillante dorada llevando la maldición de Afrodita de una muerte hermosa.

Serena gritó por el peso sobre su hechizo.

"Serenity," grito Endy.

"Llama a tu cristal," le instruyo Nike, "Debería de aliviar la presión."

Serena afirmó con la cabeza para hacerle saber que había entendido y renfocó su energía. Nike le dio un vistazo al escudo; Eros realmente estaba vertiendo afuera. Nike admitió sentir pena por esos youmas… bueno, no realmente. Regreso su atención al Príncipe terrícola.

Endy observaba a Serena con una expresión preocupada. Sosteniendo sobre su mano derecha su cristal dorado que estaba para el único propósito en que Serena estuviera en el mínimo peligro.

"Pon tu cristal a un lado, Endymion," le dijo Nike. "Serenity estará bien." Endy comenzó a protestar pero ella lo detuvo. "Ella esta bien."

El ataque continuó por su camino mortal, destruyendo todo aquel que tenia la mala fortuna de estar vivo en el polo.

* * *

><p>C<p>

* * *

><p>Había frio. Esa fue la primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta cuando su propia conciencia tomó lugar. Luego, vio una habitación llena de demonios. Hundida profundamente en su hueco, sus largos y asustadizos ojos verdes observaban en horror mientras que las horripilantes criaturas retozaban en la oscura caverna del salón del trono, una mujer de apariencia enferma estaba sentada en un negro y frio trono.<p>

Sus brazos frágiles estaban alrededor de su ser esquelético, mientras que su cabello rojo, sucio y desarreglado caía por sus hombros huesudos.

Un momento de paz por primera vez en saber ni cuando tiempo iluminó su horrible realidad.

Ella no sabia lo que le había pasado.

Beryl comenzó a levantarse, esperando que las criaturas en el suelo no notaran sus movimientos llenos de pánico mientras que dejó el salón del trono. Tenia que escapar, encontrar el camino para regresar con sus amigos y contarles de ese horrible lugar.

Endymion la ayudaría, el la llevaría con su madre y la Reina…

La oscuridad descendió sobre ella como una tormenta de nubes. Beryl estaba parada inútilmente mientras que una oscuridad caía sobre ella. Abrió la boca para gritar pero la sombra descendió en su boca y se arrastró por su garganta como una serpiente. Comenzó a hincharse una vez que estuvo dentro de ella, llenando a su desafortunada victima con su corrupción y codicia.

Beryl se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas huesudas, ahogándose y queriendo vomitar, pero no podía deshacerse de la criatura tan fácilmente. De repente, Beryl se estiro para ponerse de pie.

"Vamos, vamos, marioneta," una pesada e irregular voz dijo en su mente. "Todo estará bien. Casi esta por terminar."

Lagrimas rodaron por sus las mejillas consumidas de Beryl mientras que trataba y fallaba en detener al demonio apoderarse de su cuerpo. "No," su débil voz se quebró, "Por favor… ayuda… me… En…dy…mion…"

Los ojos amarillos bajaron la vista hacia los youmas en el suelo. "Las Senshi han venido hacia ustedes, mis mascotas," ella gritó, su voz era fuerte y segura. "Vayan y denles la bienvenida. Tráiganmelas aquí como una ofrenda para su gran Reina." Cabello largo color rojo sangre bailaba en su propio acorde mientras que ella se deleitaba por su triunfo.

Pronto terminaría con las casas Royales de Terra y el Milenio de Plata y todos le harían reverencia a su ama.

Pronto.

Su risa, un sonido duro e irregular rebotaba a través del oscuro salón del trono. En este día ella saldría victoriosa. El Príncipe Endymion y Terra serian suyos.


	16. Capitulo 16

Hola! Siento tanto haberme tardado en subir este capitulo. A algunos les comente que tomaría unos súper importantes exámenes en junio y que no podría actualizar hasta después, y aquí estoy… Este no es el ultimo capitulo, ya sé que les dije que solo eran dieciséis pero la verdad no he terminado de traducirlo jejejeje, así que lo que hice fue dividirlo en dos, para que por lo menos tengan algo que leer y también para que no se les haga muy pesado leerlo todo de un solo :)

Gracias por sus reviews y por aun seguir leyendo la historia aun cuando estaba re abandonada! Perooooo… ya regrese y espero terminar pronto con esta historia.

Les mando un abrazo y espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dieciséis<strong>

* * *

><p>Las noticias locales aun estaban cubriendo el incidente en el Mugen Delta. En algún tiempo, durante las primeras horas de la mañana, equipos de rescate descubrieron a la hija del Doctor Soichi Tomoe en las ruinas de la casa Tomoe. Reporteros de la escena afirmaban que la chica estaba inconsciente pero viva, y era llevada hacia el Hospital General de Tokio. Cuando Hotaru Tomoe se despertó, Andrew ya tenía gente en el Hospital. Eiji estaba dentro del grupo.<p>

Hotaru observó a cada terrícola antes de posar sus ojos oscuros en Eiji. Él le preguntó si sabia quien era. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se presentó como Perséfone, Reina de Saturno, Diosa de la Muerte y Eternal Senshi de la Muerte y Destrucción.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>"No nos podemos quedar aquí, Serenity." Le dijo Ares, Rey de Marte.<p>

Ilene miro fijamente al gigante guerrero del planeta rojo con clara hostilidad. "Sabes lo que estas pidiendo de mi, Ares?" le exigió ella, "Me estas pidiendo que reviva un reino muerto."

"Cual prefiere usted, su Majestad?" Ares bajo la vista hacia sus enormes manos. "Regresar al Milenio de Plata y vivir su vida en paz o quedarse aquí y se convertirse en el chivo expiatorio de Endymion."

"Su chivo expiatorio?" ella le frunció el ceño. "De que me querrá culpar esa pequeña rata?"

"Cualquier cosa que quiera," le dijo. "Realmente quiere convivir diariamente con él, Serenity?"

"Vivo en Tokio." Le recordó ella.

"Y cuando Endymion decida reclamar su trono, usted, su hija y lo mas probable es que cada uno de nosotros seremos miembros de su corte. Permanentemente, Serenity."

Ella se estremeció. "Sabes, no he pensado tan en el futuro."

"Pensé que quizá no lo había hecho," le dijo él.

Ilene imitó el gesto favorito de su hija y le sacó la lengua. Luego, suspiro de cansancio. Era un sonido profundo y antiguo. "Tengo que hacer lo que es correcto. Tengo que proteger a mi hija y a mi gente."

"Así que va a regresar al Milenio de Plata?"

Ilene afirmó con la cabeza. Levantando la mano al aire, sacó su cetro y cristal de la nada. Ares la miro con duda en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió.

"De todos modos iba a regresar," le explicó. "Serenity necesitara todo el poder que pueda conseguir para vencer a Beryl y a Metallia. Y la ayudare de todas la maneras que pueda."

Y entonces él entendió. "La columna de oraciones?" le preguntó. "Levantara su castillo una vez mas?"

Ilene afirmó con la cabeza. "Ella debe prestar servicio a nuestra sagrada torre y traer paz a nuestro reino. Si ella debe hacer eso y sobrevivir, la columna debe estar allí y de pie." Su insignia dorada apareció en su frente. "Eiji ya ha partido junto con Perséfone; los terrícolas están buscándolos mientras hablamos. Pronto vendrán a detenernos a nosotros. Debes de regresar con Bellona y seguirme lo más pronto posible, Ares. Terra ya no es un lugar seguro para nosotros."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Eros dejo caer sus caderas a la par de Athena Diana y observo la montaña en la distancia.<p>

"Están allí," le dijo Athena suavemente.

Eros se hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello y frunció el ceño. "Seremos capaces de movernos mas rápidamente por nuestra cuenta."

"Este ejercito nos detiene," dijo Athena, haciendo audibles los pensamientos de su líder.

Eros volteó a ver hacia donde Serena y Nike estaban paradas junto a los terrícolas. "Endymion estaba preparado para un largo y prolongado estado de sitio. No tengo paciencia para esa clase de trabajo."

"Los terrícolas están acostumbrados a sitiar," dijo Athena de modo informal. "En realidad ellos lo inventaron."

"Es una forma inútil de guerra que no hace nada mas que hacer que el tiempo se pierda." Venus se paró y se limpió las manos con su falda. "Desafortunadamente, el tiempo no está del lado de los terrícolas. Si Beryl llama mas criaturas, nos estaríamos encaminando hacia un mar de ellos." Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos. "Es tiempo de regresar al trabajo," dijo y luego abrió los ojos.

"Asumo que iremos hacia la fuente?" pregunto Athena.

Eros afirmó con la cabeza. "De nada sirve retardar lo inevitable. Hoy es el ultimo día de Beryl y Metallia."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Endymion estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de su carro de nieve, revisando algunas cosas con Artemis. Sailor Saturn había sido encontrada viva en la pila de basura que quedaba Mugen Delta, que se hundía lentamente. No había información alguna de sus tres cohortes. Endy ordenó a Andrew que capturara a Saturn y la llevara a la mansión para interrogarla. Además había dado la orden de que Ilene Tsukino también debía ser llevada, junto con Eiji Mizuno. Eiji había sido un hombre de la compañía por muchos años con un record de servicio impresionante, pero Endy no confiaba en él. Eiji era el Rey de Mercurio y su hija una Senshi. Ningún padre toleraría los planes que Endy tenia para las Senshi Imperiales del Milenio de Plata y su Reina. Era mejor calmar la situación antes de que se volviera inestable.<p>

Además, aun estaba el tema de Johathan Hino y Bellona de Marte. Endy no sabía lo que estaba pasando con el viejo pero quería quitarlo del camino lo antes posible. Al lugarteniente de Jamie se le ordenó que removiera al viejo y que sacara a Bellona del templo.

Hasta el momento, ninguna de sus órdenes se había llevado a cabo. Eiji Mizuno había desaparecido llevándose a Sailor Saturn con él. Chad había sido encontrado enfrente del hospital, mientras que Bellona, el viejo y hasta los cuervos habían desaparecido el Templo Shinto.

Andrew y Haruna se encontraban buscando en el área de Juuban a la Reina. Después de salir caminando del Crown Arcade, Ilene Tsukino había logrado evadir a todos sus guardaespaldas y de alguna manera había desaparecido de la superficie de la Tierra. Que demonios estaba pasando?

Apagó su computadora portátil y le echó una mirada a las Senshi quienes se interponían en su camino hacia la victoria. Endy aun estaba resentido por lo que el percibía como una actitud prepotente y una falta de consideración del hecho que esta era _su_ guerra.

"Que están planeando ahora esas dos brujas?" preguntó mientras que encendía el motor de su carro.

"Eros esta intentando decidir que hacer con usted, su Alteza," dijo Nike con serenidad. Ella flexionó un poco sus alas y dirigió la vista hacia Eros y Athena Diana.

"Conmigo?" pregunto él con incredulidad.

"Si," ella se volteó hacia él. "Su ejercito nos esta retrasando."

"Y que propone Eros que hagamos, Nike?" pregunto Kris de manera sarcástica. "Beryl ha estado mandando legiones de sus mascotas hacia nosotros…"

"Le daremos una pequeña visita a Beryl," dijo Eros mientras que se unía a ellos. Athena Diana estaba volando de nuevo para informar a Artemis del plan de Eros.

"Que quieres decir con que le darán una visita a la bruja?" Endy les exigió irritado. Él detuvo el motor y saltó del asiento.

"Eso significa," dijo Eros mientras se paraba a la par de Serena. "que lo que has estado planeando es una perdida de tiempo. Por lo que yo se, solo acordamos en que les daríamos las coordenadas de la guarida de Beryl. Como lleguen allí ya no es nuestro problema. Desde este momento, solo obedeceremos las ordenes de nuestra Reina."

"Uno." Dijo Endy mientras que se paseaba hacia el pequeño grupo. "Me importa un bledo lo que ustedes hicieron por nosotros. Considerando la deuda de su Reina con este planeta, darnos las coordenadas del escondite de Beryl es solo una gota de la cubeta. Dos." Miraba el rostro impaciente de Eros. "Su Reina no da ordenes en _mi_ planeta."

"Quítate de mi vista, Endymion," dijo Eros salvajemente.

"Endy," dijo Kris bruscamente.

"Que?" gruño. Un musculo en su mejilla derecha tenía un tic violento. Realmente quería darle un puñetazo, solo un rápido codazo en la mandíbula y Eros desaparecería como una luz."

Eros estaba parada de manera desafiante delante de él, retándolo silenciosamente para que hiciera cualquier movimiento y esperando una oportunidad para cortarle el corazón negro.

De repente los dos fueron separados. Kris tomo a Endy y Nike a Eros.

"No es el tiempo de andar haciendo tonterías," les grito Kris a los dos.

"Es una cuestión de honor," le dijo Eros. "La Casa Royal terrícola insultó a Venus…"

"Oh, Juno!" Nike giró a Eros para que la viera cara a cara. Eros trató de voltearse pero Nike le agarró la barbilla. "Esa contienda se arregló hace siglos."

"Nosotros los _venusianos_ nos olvidamos de ello." Eros se soltó de Nike y miro a Endy fríamente. "Pero ese bastardo…"

"Yo sabia quien era mi padre, puedes decir lo mismo, _Cupido_?" le contestó Endy. Él quería soltarse de Kris, pero su hermano lo tenía bien agarrado.

Eros si tiró sobre él pero Nike logró agarrarla de la cintura, impidiendo a su comandante cometer un asesinato. Estaba contenta de que Athena Diana no estuviera por allí porque si no tendría las manos llenas.

"Tu pequeño retorcido, desgraciado, maricón, bastardo!" le gritó Eros. "Solo espera a que te ponga las manos encima. Serás un soprano por el resto de maldi—" Nike puso una mano sobre la boca de Eros y detuvo el resto de su lenguaje vulgar.

Endy dejo de luchar y miró a las dos Senshi con incredulidad.

"Que diablos?" dijo.

Jamie soltó una risotada y se alejó con una mano sobre su boca.

"Kris," dijo Endy gravemente. "Parezco gay?"

"Sip," respondió Serena por él, sonriendo juguetonamente, "Pero creo que tiene que ver con la manera en que caminas. O quizá es tu cabello?" No pudo evitar reír por la mirada de horror en su rostro asombrado. Este era uno de los insultos favoritos que Rei usaba en cualquier chico que se atreviera a invitarla a salir.

Eros se había calmado; ignoró a Endymion y miró fijamente a Kris mientras compartía su plan con los terrícolas. Era un buen plan, prácticamente correcto con el toque perfecto de locura para hacer que los terrícolas dejaran a un lado sus nociones preconcebidas de las Senshi. Hasta Endy había estado de acuerdo.

"Ella intentó decírtelo antes de que te volvieras todo hostil y loco sobre tu territorio," le dijo Serena.

Endy le dio una mirada de mantén-tu-boca-cerrada, la cual ella felizmente ignoró dándole la espalda.

"Debemos movernos rápidamente," Eros estaba diciendo al momento en que Athena Diana se reunió con ellos. "Nos dirigimos directamente hacia el una cadena de montañas." Apuntó hacia el pico más alto. "La información de Luna dice que la base de Beryl esta escondida entre las mismas montañas. Athena,"

Athena aterrizó sobre la superficie congelada y movió su mano sobre la pequeña área. Una escultura de hiel tridimensional de las montañas apareció. "La guarida de Beryl esta localizada en el corazón de la cadena de montañas. Esta bajo tierra con una entrada visible." Una pequeña luz roja apareció. "La puerta esta lleno de youmas y criaturas de todas clases. Tomaremos el corredor y lo sellaremos. Allí es donde entras tú, Endymion. Tu magia es elemental y no se detecta fácil en tu planeta. Beryl estará bajo la impresión de que sus criaturas aun están saliendo y no lo notará hasta que sea demasiado tarde y su agujero hacia la superficie haya sido destruido.

El siguiente paso es el acantilado, una caída de miles de kilómetros que lleva hacia la nada. Saltaremos de ese acantilado en un ángulo preciso y caeremos a unos cientos de metros hacia abajo. Allí es donde llegamos a la saliente. Aquí se empieza a poner difícil." La imagen cambio y la saliente se puso a la vista con un camino iluminado. "Esta saliente esta conectada con un puente de piedra que se extiende por todas las cavernas. Es un puente angosto y solo dos personas pueden cruzarlo al mismo tiempo. El problema es que esta en un campo anti mágico que lo protege, con una barrera invisible que atrapa magia alienígena. Si saltaran libremente del acantilado, lo perderían. Nosotros las Senshi podemos ir a través de él. Tendríamos que des transformarnos y cruzar el puente sin ningún arma."

"Quieres decir que lucirán como las tontas chicas de colegio que se supone que son?" Jamie pregunto molestándola.

"No," le respondió Athena de manera cortante. "Lo que ves ahora es nuestra verdadera forma, ya no podemos revertir nuestros disfraces terrícolas. Nuestra mayor preocupación en este momento es la protección de nuestra Princesa durante el cruce. Una vez que nos dirijamos hacia el puente, podremos transformarnos y reclamar nuestras armas. El siguiente paso nos lleva casi al final de nuestro viaje, una escalera que lleva hacia el patio de afuera de la guarida de Beryl. Eros quiere que esa área se limpie rápidamente, así que nosotras tres iremos primero. Todos nos seguirán junto con la Princesa Serenity. Luego, entramos al castillo. Destruimos cualquier cosa que se esté moviendo y no nos detenemos hasta que el lugar esté limpio y podamos confrontar a Beryl y a su demonio. Endymion, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras pero debes entender esto: en el segundo que Beryl haga cualquier movimiento hacia nuestra Princesa, no nos importara lo que hayas planeado para Beryl. La mataremos, sin pensarlo, sin preguntar."

"Esta bien," dijo. "No es como que si planeo en dejar que la bruja viva tanto como para poner sus ojos sobre ella."

"Estarás bien protegiendo a Serenity?" le pregunto Eros.

Endy le echo una mirada al pequeño ángel delicado y se volteó de nuevo hacia Eros. "Me asegurare de que viva."

"Entonces no hay nada mas que decir." Eros juntó sus manos. "Senshi, pongámonos en movimiento." Luego echó un vistazo a los guerreros terrícolas y a sus carros de nieve. Se habían quitado sus chaquetas y comenzaban a desmantelar sus maquinas. Compartimientos y puertas corredizas se abrieron y cajas llenas de armas salieron. Había pistolas, municiones redondas, granadas y bombas. Kris y Jamie llevaban unos rifles de asalto, Mike tenía dos pistolas y Troy y Endy estaban empacando pistolas junto con el resto del arsenal que incluía espadas, cuchillos y alguna que otra arma mágica.

Athena casi se cae desde el cielo después de haber visto el equipo de los chicos. "Esto es una cuestión de testosterona, no es así?"

"Piensas que tienen suficientes pistolas? O se olvidaron de revisar la parte de atrás del closet de Rambo?" Nike preguntó al aire.

"Están armados hasta los dientes!" Athena les hizo señas con las manos. "Y lo digo literalmente, Jadeite tiene una cuchilla en su boca."

Nike le dio una mirada de horror y luego le preguntó, "Que pasa contigo?"

"Nunca sabes cuando necesites hacerte camino," le dijo.

"Es enfermizo." Serena se encogió de hombros. "Podrías cortarte tu propia lengua."

"Eso seria una buena cosa." Mike dio un paso hacia atrás para evadir el puño de Jamie.

"Que vas a hacer, Endymion?" preguntó Eros, "Explotar el Polo completo?"

"No," respondió Kris por su hermano. Él gruñó mientras que se reajustaba el blindaje de su pecho. "No iremos hacia esa cosa sin estar preparados."

"No creo que las balas funcionen en un youma," le dijo Serena.

"Lo harán si están impregnadas con magia," le dijo Endy peligrosamente. "Ahora chicas, si han terminado de expresar sus dudas y preocupaciones sobre nuestras habilidades, nos podríamos ir?"

"Puedes volar?" le preguntó Eros.

"No," respondió Endy antes de que Kris lo hiciera. Su hermano lo miró con dudas pero Endy lo ignoró.

Eros le hizo señas a Serena. "Crees que puedes cargarlos?"

Serena analizó a los cinco jóvenes y su equipaje. "Si, puedo hacerlo," le dijo a Eros, "No hay problema."

"Entonces no hay razón para que perdamos mas tiempo aquí." Eros se volteó hacia las Senshi, "Muévanse!" Y una por una las cuatro guerreras comenzaron su asenso. "Serenity, no te olvides de los terrícolas."

Serena afirmó con la cabeza. Se volteó hacia los hombres armados y levantó ambas manos. Mientras que los terrícolas se elevaban lentamente de suelo, Serena cerró sus ojos y se elevó aun más hasta que estuvo al mismo nivel que las Senshi. Si encontró extraña su falta de pánico, ella no dijo nada.

"Están seguros?" le preguntó Nike a la Princesa.

"Sip," Serena le sonrió, muy contenta con sigo misma.

"Están demasiado pesados?" preguntó Athena preocupada.

"Casi ni puedo sentirlos," le aseguró Serena a su hermana del alma.

"En el momento en que sientas alguna clase de incomodidad nos lo dirás?" la siguió presionando Athena.

Serena afirmó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que lo hare." Se dio la vuelta y voló para unirse a ellas. "No me excedere, Athena. No te preocupes."

"Hey," les dijo Jamie, "Veo Londres, veo Francia, ve los calzo— Oww! Por qué diablos hiciste eso Kris?" le dijo con mala cara a su líder mientras que se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Kris de manera calmada se puso nuevamente su guante negro cubierto de metal. "Te has olvidado de lo que estas cuatro señoritas le hicieron a las criaturas en el campo de batalla?"

"Y," le respondió Jamie agriamente. "Es mi culpa que la novia de Endy necesite cubrirse el trasero?"

"No soy _su_ novia," le gritó Serena.

Jamie le sonrió pícaramente. "Bien, su _prometida_." Le dijo despreocupadamente.

Serena gritó. Lo iba a dejar caer, realmente lo iba a hacer pero Athena la detuvo. "Quizá lo necesitemos Princesa," le dijo tranquilamente mientras que se llevaba a su amiga lejos de la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jamie.

Serena volteó la cara con su nariz levantada. "En la primera oportunidad que tengas lo volverás un pulpo pero a golpes?" le preguntó entre dientes.

Athena contuvo la risa. "En la primera oportunidad," le prometió.

"Cual es la tardanza!" Les gritó Eros desde adelante. "Mercury, Moon, vamos."

Volaron sobre millas de hielo en cuestión de horas. Las Senshi no hablaban; su atención estaba enfocada en su meta y en la batalla que les esperaba. Endy y los otros intentaron comenzar una conversación, pero las guerreras permanecían calladas. Hasta la Princesa estaba quieta, pero Endy sospechaba que su silencio era en parte por el miedo que tenía.

Podía sentir las olas de nervios y tensión que venían de la pequeña chica y deseo nuevamente que se hubiera quedado con su madre. Si estuviera en Juuban, Endy sabia que estaría a salvo; hubiera apostado su vida en eso. Su gente no hubiera permitido que algo le pasara a la Princesa gracias al temor que le tenían a su ira.

Observando a las Senshi que iban delante, a Endy le pareció tener un _deja vu_. De regreso en el Milenio de Plata, las Senshi habían fallado en proteger a Serenity. Él murió intentando salvarla y su dulce e inocente amor había tomado su espada clavándosela en su propio pecho puesto que no podía vivir sin él.

"_Está en el pasado, Endymion," le dijo ella llorando. "Nuestro pasado muerto. No existe más. Somos dos personas diferentes a las que vivieron mil años atrás. No eres el mismo Endymion con el que la Princesa del Milenio de Plata se iba a casar. Nunca podrás ser él y yo no puedo ser Serenity. No me parezco en nada a ella…"_

"Endy," la voz preocupada de Kris se escuchó, sobrepasando la terrible desesperación que estaba intentando comerse a Endy. "Estas bien, hermanito?"

Endy movió la cabeza para aclararla. No era el tiempo para ser pesimista. Podría tener pena de si mismo una vez que tuviera la cabeza de Beryl en un palo. "Si, estoy bien," mintió.

Kris no le creyó pero opto por no hacer ningún comentario. Enfocó su atención hacia delante, hacia la batalla y el completar su misión. Esta vez no le fallaría a su Príncipe.

Nike le echo un vistazo a los terrícolas; su cara mostró preocupación.

"Que pasa?" le preguntó Eros mientras que atravesaban unas montañas.

"No confió en Endymion," le dijo Nike.

Mientras que los ojos de Eros se enfocaban en el primer obstáculo, saco su espada de cristal. "No le confiaría ni a su propia abuela, pero es lo único que tenemos para proteger a la Princesa." Le echo un vistazo a Nike. "Esto afectara tu desempeño?"

Nike negó con la cabeza. "Estaré bien," le aseguró.

Eros afirmó con la cabeza. Cuando miro de nuevo hacia adelante, la vengativa fuerza de la justicia cruel había remplazado a la preocupada líder. "Júpiter, Mercury, conmigo," ella le dijo rápidamente. "Moon, ve hacia atrás y cuida nuestras espaldas. Si algo nos pasa, colapsa el túnel y muévete hacia Beta."

Serena llamo su tiara y lo mantuvo firme.

Sin ver atrás, las otras tres Senshi se adelantaron, llegando hacia la bienvenida que les daban los youmas.

"_Rapsodia de Agua de Mercurio_!" gritó Mercury. La entrada se llenó de hielo, llenando cada piedra y a cada criatura en capas de un hielo casi impenetrable. Mientras que algunas pequeñas rajaduras comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de la prisión de hielo, una bola intensa de energía dorada y roja atravesó la boca del túnel. Los youmas gritaron mientras que la bola explotaba.

"Los tenemos," le dijo Mercury a su comandante.

Venus se volteó y le hizo señas a Moon para que bajara. Una vez que la Princesa y su equipaje estaba con ellas, Venus los guio a través del túnel. Se detuvieron para dejar que Endy destruyera la entrada y luego pasaron a su siguiente fase, la saliente. Las Senshi no se detuvieron dejando a Endy y a sus amigos para que las siguieran por el camino suicida. Las Senshi se des transformaron antes de caer. Gritando por la angustia, Serena se tapo los ojos para ignorar el hoyo terriblemente oscuro en el que caían.

"Serenity," le dijo Venus con voz de mando, "Abre tus ojos, tienes que ver donde caerás."

Serena lo hizo a regañadientes. Viendo que el puente se acercaba, grito de puro terror. Pero no fue la única, Jamie había estado gritando desde que Kris lo había empujado.

Cuando llegaron al puente, Kris se adelanto, poniendo a Eros detrás de él. "Nephrite," le ordeno, "protege al Príncipe y a la Princesa. Jadeite, estarás encargado de la retaguardia. Zoisite, ven conmigo. Vamos!"

Eros y las otras se quedaron atrás para proteger a la Princesa. Liderándolos por el puente, Kunzite y Zoisite encontraron resistencia. Los dos guerreros salvajemente destruyeron a los diez youmas que se les atravesaron en el camino. Una vez que pasaron el puente, las Senshi se transformaron y nuevamente tomaron el mando.

Con paso rápido, llegaron hacia las escaleras en menos de treinta minutos y se detuvieron en la base. Mientras que Athena y Nike checaban las entradas, Eros se quedo detrás para discutir con Kunzite. Le dio la vieja computadora de Athena a Zoisite. Contenía el plan B de Eros y una ruta de escape, por si acaso la situación se salía de control.

"Eros," le llamo Serena mientras que la Venusiana volaba hacia Mercury y Júpiter, "Cuídense. Todas ustedes."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>"Han llegado."<p>

Metallia/Beryl echo un vistazo a su bola de cristal. Una sonrisita alargo sus finos labios en una parodia de sonrisa. "Ah, es así," ronroneó. "Las lastimosas pequeñas Senshi de la Reina Serenity. Tendrán el mismo destino que tuvieron en el Milenio de Plata."

"No sobrestimes a las Senshi, Metallia," le advirtió su visitante. "Luna fallo en reprimir sus poderes antes de morir a manos de Ares." Ella se movió más hacia las sombras, su rostro encapuchado y con la mirada fija en algo que solo ella podía ver.

"Esto no importa," dijo el demonio con ligereza. Su aura entera emanaba confianza. "Son tan pocas. Mis fieles seguidores se desharán de ellas fácilmente, ya que son una niñas débiles e indefensas."

La figura encapuchada negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita. "La vanidad es tu mas grande debilidad."

Ardiendo por el regaño, el demonio dijo entre dientes. "Y la duda es la tuya."

Oscuros ojos del color de las ciruelas prometieron sufrimiento a la malévola criatura por su insubordinación. Metallia se hundió un poco sobre su trono mientras que enfocaba su atención en las imágenes de su cristal. No le gusto lo que estaba viendo. "Donde esta Endymion?" exigió saber con una mueca infantil. "Donde esta nuestro prometido?"

"Esta aquí," le aseguro la extraña. "Por el momento esta con la Princesa del Milenio de Plata."

"Pensé que habías dicho que estaba aquí," se quejo Metallia.

"Y lo esta."

"Pero Serenity—" su voz mostraba la confusión que tenia.

"Ella también esta aquí." Volteo a ver a los demonios pululando en el piso e hizo una mueca. "No recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en la que te informe de nuestro plan para convertir a la Princesa en la Senshi de la Luna?"

"Recuerdo algo," dijo distraída, dividiendo su concentración con la esperanza de localizar a Endymion. Ella lo quería a la par suya mientras que destruía finalmente a los seguidores de la Reina Serenity. Más que eso, quería que la ladronzuela de la luna presenciara su victoria sobre su antiguo reino y reclamara a Terra y a Endymion como suyos. Metallia rio socarrona y viciosamente. Atrapada en fantasías de venganza y destrucción, su control se le escapó y Beryl despertó por un momento, dándole a la visitante de Metallia una sorpresa no bienvenida.

La persona plagiada mostraba una mirada de repulsión en su rostro. Sus ojos amarillos se tornaron de un color verde arveja enfermizo mientras que la conciencia de Beryl emergía una vez mas. La chica/mujer se inclino hacia la indignada observadora. Miedo y dolor se combinaron con perversión, lujuria y avaricia en los ojos de Beryl.

"_Ayuda… _no puedo sentirlo… _me._" Las dos hablaron en voces desconectadas. "Me… _por favor…_ mentiste… _por favor! _No tolerare…_ayúdame_… tus mentiras…_por favor." _Luego Metallia tomo de nuevo el control.

Su invitada le dio la espalda a Metallia avergonzada. Había pensado que Beryl estaba muerta, no sabiendo que Metallia había mantenido viva a la chica todo este tiempo.,

"Beryl aun vive?" solo de pensarlo le daba nausea. Las implicaciones eran demasiado sorprendentes para ella poder comprenderlas. Que había hecho la tonta?

Metallia rio socarronamente y con deleite. "Oh, la marioneta te asusto?"

La mujer se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. "Se suponía que devorarías su alma una vez que poseyeras su cuerpo, tonta. Que has hecho Metallia?"

El demonio aun estaba riendo puesto que su gran secreto había sido revelado. "Oh, vamos. He mantenido a la chica en una interminable pesadilla por casi un milenio. Ha sido la fuente de gran entretenimiento para este exilio insoportable."

Al siguiente momento, Metallia se estaba levantando del suelo. Los youmas habían levantado sus ojos amarillos hacia la alta y encapuchada mujer que estaba parada a la par de su Reina con un gran cetro brillante apuntado hacia su huesudo rostro.

"Vence a las Senshi," le dijo la mujer en un tono mortal, "Mata a la Princesa del Sistema Solar y te recompensare con lo que tu corazón quiere." Se hizo a un lado para que el demonio se levantara. "Me has entendido Metallia? No intentes jugar con la Senshi o con los Guardianes del Príncipe. Mátalos al momento en que estén ante tu presencia."

"No dejare que ningún daño le llegue a Endymion." Declaro ella neciamente.

"Endymion es muy poderoso Metallia," le dijo la mujer. "Se ha vuelto uno con Terra y no será fácil de manipular para que deje su trono."

"Él se rendirá ante mi," dijo Metallia con seguridad. "Una vez que Serenity desaparezca del camino, Endymion me amara de nuevo y hará todo lo que yo le diga para hacerme feliz."

"Estas segura?"

Ella irritó indignada. "Estoy muy segura."

"Endymion nunca permitirá que lastimes a su Princesa. Se sacrificara a si mismo de nuevo por ella, y lo haría de nuevo. Pero por ti, el ofrecerá su espada para tus entrañas y te arrancara el corazón en la primera oportunidad que tenga. Y en esta forma, tu corazón aun esta junto con el de Beryl. Estas segura que quieres tomar este riesgo por él?

"Eso no pasara." Metallia se levanto. Los youmas se acercaron hacia ella pero ella les susurraba furiosas amenazas. Se hicieron hacia atrás, hacia las sombras, lejos de la ira de la Reina Oscura. "Tendré a Endymion!" le gritó, "Reinare sobre este planeta. Nadie, ni siquiera las Senshi de Serenity, me negaran esto."

Su invitada no estaba impresionada por su drama. Lo que estaba pasando afuera probaba lo equivocada que estaba la Reina Oscura. Las Senshi habían penetrado las paredes exteriores de la fortaleza de Metallia. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que invadieran el interior.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Era el comienzo del final del Negaverso. Las barreras de Metallia habían sido traspasadas, su ejército se encontraba en ruinas y el caos reinaba fuera del castillo. Brillantes colores iluminaban la oscuridad en podían competir con los fuegos artificiales hechos por el hombre. Con su poder puro controlado, las tres legendarias guerreras trajeron muerte y carnaje al camino de Beryl. Detrás de ellos había un espantoso testimonio del pasado; la brutal eficiencia de la Senshi las había diferenciado de otros. Las criaturas se sintieron como trigo cortado por sus despiadados ataques. Aquellos que se atrevían a pararse frente a ellas sufrían.<p>

Los youmas gritaban por la terrible fuerza de las tres Senshi. Truenos caían del cielo y lanzas de hielo llovían sobre los youmas, empalando a cada criatura desafortunada. Aun así, no tenia sentido esconderse; pequeños corazones dorados iluminaban cada rincón de la tierra y de las minas con explosivas metrallas. Pasos en falso hicieron caer a cientos de criaturas, las que esperaban únicamente al mortal hielo o a los rayos para acabar con ellos.

Una cadena dorada y afilada bailaba perversamente a través del campo, arrancando pedazos de carne, mientras que una tormenta de pétalos de rosa y hojas de roble electrocutaban todo lo que tocaban. Mientras caían, los youmas llamaban a su siempre poderosa y temida Reina para que golpeara a los infieles pero su Gran Reina estaba en silencio. Las criaturas maldijeron vilmente a sus enemigos, difamando el nombre de la Reina Blanca y sus Senshi. Pero eso únicamente enardecía más a las ya furiosas guerreras. Los ataques empeoraron, moviendo a los monstruos hacia las paredes del castillo. Cuando los youmas finalmente pidieron clemencia, las tres Senshi Imperiales de la Alianza de Plata no les mostraron ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Una fuerte explosión hizo que las escaleras temblaran, haciendo que la tierra bajo ellos se aflojara. Serena grito. Endy la acerco hacia sus brazos. "Kunz, es hora de largarnos de aquí," le gritó.<p>

"Ya lo escucharon. Vámonos de aquí." Kunzite empujo a Endy detrás de él y comenzó a subir las escaleras.


	17. Capitulo 17

Al fin termine! Si que fue una tortura y me tarde muchísimo tiempo mas del que creía... pero aquí les dejo la parte final. Mil gracias a cada uno de los que se estuvo conmigo hasta el final, gracias a aquellos que seguían la historia como fantasmitas y gracias a los que la leerán en el futuro.

No se cuando comenzare a traducir la siguiente parte, creo que descansare un poco e intentare continuar la traducción de la otra historia que tengo pendiente...

Cualquier duda o sugerencias siguen siendo bienvenidas y siempre respondo a los reviews! así que pueden escribirme con tranquilidad...

Les mando un besote y un abrazote! Gracias de nuevo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

* * *

><p>El Castillo Oscuro se sacudió violentamente. La fuerza de la siguiente explosión fue como un terremoto y sacudió repetidamente las paredes del castillo. Metallia observaba fijamente las puertas del salón de su trono como si fueran la causa del disturbio. El golpeteo rítmico continuó por diez minutos y luego se hizo el silencio.<p>

La mujer encapuchada que estaba en la esquina sintió la anticipación en el aire. Cada criatura se derritió en las sombras tanto como podía, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar de la ira de Metallia.

"Se atreven a huir de su enemigo!" su voz se escuchaba en todas las cavernas. "No son dignos de arrodillarse ante nuestros pies." Las criaturas aullaron y sisearon mientras que se arrastraban hacia la luz. "Avancen, mis niños, tráiganme las cabezas de las Senshi."

Las criaturas se movieron como si fueran un cuerpo que se arrastraba con miles de ojos para hacer lo que la Reina Oscura les mandaba.

La extraña mujer se acercó a Metallia cuando ésta estaba demasiado preocupada con sus visiones en el cristal para notarla.

"No nos falles, Metallia."

"Que, no puedes quedarte?" le ronroneó Metallia con burla. "Tienes miedo de que tu Reina se entere que estas aquí antes de que puedas moverte contra ella?"

La dura mirada en sus ojos le advirtió a Metallia que no tocara el tema y el demonio se encogió del miedo. "No me tientes, porque soy mucho mas poderosa que las tres que están afuera. Puedo matarte Metallia y lo puedo hacer una y otra vez por toda la eternidad." Le dijo. "Haz lo que te decimos y recibirás lo que pidas." Se hizo hacia atrás, a las sombras, y luego desapareció.

Metallia tiró una bola de energía hacia donde la mujer estaba parada y gritó. "Te maldigo por amenazarme," le amenazo. "No eres nada mas que una lombriz; te olvidas que tu eres la sirvienta de la Gran Reina, tal y como lo fuiste de Serenity."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>La Reina Serenity observaba a Terra elevándose en el cielo lunar. Casi era hora.<p>

Hermes estaba arrodillado a la par de Perséfone mientras que Ares curaba sus heridas. Las Senshi estaban ganando la guerra, pero aun debían enfrentarse a Beryl.

"Tu también lo ves, no es así?" le preguntó Ares.

Hermes afirmó con la cabeza. "Necesitamos decirle a la Reina," dijo en voz baja.

Ares observó sobre su hombro a la pequeña mujer parecida a un hada. "Solo confirmará sus peores miedos."

"Necesita saberlo," insistió Hermes. "La tiene que detener."

El rey gigante negó con la cabeza. "No ahora. La mitad del corazón de Serenity esta en Terra y no podemos permitir que se distraiga. No importa el costo."

"Pero esta es traición," dijo Hermes tratando desesperadamente de hacerle ver la severidad del problema.

Ares lo miró con tristeza. "Lo se, pero esta es la manera en que debe ser, mi amigo." Se levantó y volteo la cabeza para ver la espalda de su Reina. "Este es el fin."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Endy y sus guardias entraron al patio de afuera y solo encontraron un cráter.<p>

"Mierda," gritó Zoisite en sorpresa. "Que diablos hicieron?"

Era bastante obvio sobre lo que Venus, Júpiter y Mercurio habían hecho; era… bueno, el punto era que lo habían hecho solas. Endy sabía que le estaban robando la victoria, pero seria mentira decir que no estaba impresionado por los resultados.

"Me imagino lo que es esta cosa negra" Jadeite señalo una poza de baba viscosa con un hueso que encontró.

Serena lo miró fijamente y dijo con tranquilidad, "Youma frito."

"Mi primera impresión fue de hígado crudo sumergido en alquitrán," comentó antes de tirar el hueso sobre sus hombros. "Al parecer las Senshi se deshicieron de todas las mascotas de Beryl."

"Y ahora van hacia los de adentro," dijo Kunzite.

Todos observaron al castillo condenado. Las puertas estaban astilladas desde sus bisagras. Dos youmas estaban tirados en la base de las escaleras con dos grandes astillas de madera saliéndoles del pecho y la espalda.

"Supongo que esos dos fueron los suertudos," dijo Mike.

Observando el patio de afuera, esos dos eran los únicos que permanecían intactos y que no habían sido quemados y hechos puro después de ser congelados. Pedazos de los súbditos de Beryl estaban esparcidos con pedazos de hielo que se derretía además de tener un líquido viscoso goteándoles. Tener un pedazo de madera en la espalda tenia que ser mucho mejor que lo otro.

Una explosión de alguna parte de adentro atrajo toda la atención del grupo hacia el castillo. Una gran parte de la pared había sido destruida.

"Agáchense!" gritó Serena. Los escombros volaron sobre sus cabezas y se estrellaron en una de las paredes lejanas. Serena le echo un vistazo a Endy sobre su hombro a tiempo para ver a un grupo de youmas saliendo del hoyo. En su apuro ninguna de las criaturas estaba pensando en la puerta principal, solo querían escapar del horror que había dentro del castillo, pero aun así se encontraron con su fin en el patio de afuera.

Serena se agacho de nuevo mientras que una fina línea de polvo flotaba en el suelo. Endy y los otros observaron fijamente al polvo que hasta hace unos segundos habían sido criaturas y luego voltearon a ver a la Princesa Lunar, con el aura de batalla oscureciéndose. El orbe plateado en su poder, que Endy asumió era puro adorno, estaba pulsando con una suave luz en respuesta a ella.

Athena Diana apareció en la entrada a tiempo para ver a su Princesa destruir al grupo que ella había estado persiguiendo. "Gracias, Sere, por un momento pensé que esas cosas habían escapado," dijo alegremente.

"Athena, luces elegante," le dijo Kunzite arrastrando las palabras de manera sarcástica.

Athena bajo la mirada y encogió los hombros despreocupadamente. Su pierna derecha estaba cubierta en sangre negra y su cara y torso también estaban manchados. "No puedes divertirte tanto sin ensuciarte un poco." Ella bajo la mirada a la pila de polvo y luego a su Princesa. "El Palacio ha sido limpiado, su Alteza," le anunció con una sonrisa salvaje. "Ya puede entrar."

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, pero no tenia prisa para atravesar la puerta. No tenia razones para tener miedo. Sin embargo, la mujer que había destruido su mundo estaba dentro de esos muros. "Endymion," ella lo volteó a ver, sus ojos reflejaban la manera en que se sentía. "Tómame de la mano, si?"

Entendiendo, Endy le tomó la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. "Siempre estaré contigo, Serenity."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Metallia esperaba sola en las entrañas del salón del trono, puesto que había mandado a todos sus seguidores para que destruyeran a las Senshi, solo para que ellas los aniquilaran. El Reino Oscuro había caído, pero ella permanecía. No se rendiría; había destruido antes a la Senshi y lo haría de nuevo. Este era <em>su <em>universo, no el de Serenity. No le negarían su lugar.

"Me escuchas bruja!" gritó hacia el cielo. "Destruí a tus guerreros y tuve a los Grandes Dioses de Terra y del Sistema Solar sobre sus rodillas. Lo hare de nuevo. No me derrotaras Serenity. Nunca!"

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>La Reina Serenity abrió los ojos. "Es tiempo." Sostuvo su cetro con la luna creciente hacia el cielo; su cristal en forma de flor brilló mientras que ella llamaba toda la energía de su adormitado mundo hacia su corazón. "Serenity," su corazón llamó a su hija. "Juntas recobraremos nuestro Reino."<p>

Serena dejo escapar un grito mientras que sentía un tirón en el corazón.

"Serenity," gritó Endy preocupado.

"Mi madre," dijo; su voz sonaba distante. "Me esta llamando."

Endy se le quedo viendo de manera extraña. Se volteó para preguntarle a las otras Senshi sobre lo que había querido decir pero todas tenían una mirada perdida.

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio de los terrícolas, Eros les informó lo que había sucedido, una vez que los sentimientos de euforia habían terminado. Endy no estaba complacido; la Reina estaba libre y había logrado tomar a Mars y a Saturn con ella, al igual que a los Reyes de Mercurio y Marte. Bueno, seis Senshi aun estaban en su planeta, así como la hija de la Reina Serenity, y Endy no dejaría que escaparan hasta no obtener lo que quería.

"Tenemos que terminar con esto," dijo Eros mientras que sacaba sus dos espadas. "Merc, quédate con la Princesa. Nike, tu toma la retaguardia."

"Disculpa Eros." Kunzite dio un paso hacia ella. "Ahora es nuestro show." Se volteó hacia sus soldados. "Dos cosas. No dejen que nada llegue a nuestro Príncipe y no mueran."

"Corto y dulce. Tal y como me gusta," dijo Nephrite con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre.

Nike soltó una risotada, "Que ira tras él? Su propia sombra?"

"Hey, quizá se te haya escapado algo," le dijo. Los ojos verdes de ella se achicaron y Neph dio un paso hacia atrás. "O no," dijo el en un chillido.

"Que triste," le dijo Jade a Zoisite. "No creo que se hayan dicho mas de tres palabras antes y ella ya lo ha azotado."

"Si tuviera tiempo, le daría un propio elogio." Bromeo Zoisite. "En memoria de la virilidad y libertad de Noel Michael Forrester."

Nephrite iba a responderles al par de graciosos pero Athena Diana le quito el placer.

"Ambos desearían que alguien del sexo opuesto les diera el tiempo del día," le dijo para ridiculizarlos. "Jadeite, con tu humor y travesuras de niño, que mujer en su sano juicio querría permanecer un minuto, no digamos una vida junto a ti? Y Zoisite, querido y dulce Zoisite." Le pestañeo coquetamente. "I recalco la palabra, General."

"Que diablos?" Zoisite estaba furioso. "Cariño, no cuestiones mis preferencias sexuales. Mi único problema es que me gustan las princesas alienígenas, particularmente aquellas de la variedad mercuriana."

"Bueno, podemos terminar con ese problema que tienes," le dijo ella.

"Gente, por favor. Debemos concentrarnos." Gruñó Kunzite.

"Athena, guárdalo para mas tarde. Ahora, Senshi." Eros dijo bruscamente. Ya estaba cansada de los juegos y estaba lista para que todo acabara. "Vamos a trabajar."

Sin decir una palabra las Senshi se movieron a su posición y siguieron a su líder a un paso mortal a través de los serpenteantes corredores y antecámaras abovedadas hasta que llegaron a su destino final. Los terrícolas llegaron agitados.

Endy le echó una mirada a Eros y estaba listo para hacerle saber su disgusto, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió una presencia familiar y no bienvenida en el aire. Olio el aire y fuego dorado le ilumino sus oscuros ojos.

"Beryl," escupió el nombre. Su mano derecha busco su espada.

"Quédense atrás." Kunzite agarro a Serena por la cintura y la quito del camino peligroso mientras que Endy pasó a zancadas a las Senshi que se movían para llegar a las puertas que se miraban bastante firmes. Endy levanto su pierna derecho y las pateo una vez. La puerta cayó hacia el interior. Se adentro antes de que los otros pudieran seguirlo y se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

Metallia estaba sorprendida. Había sellado las puertas con un escudo mágico protegiéndola en su totalidad, pero Endymion se había adentrado como si no fueran más que aire.

"Tu estúpida y charlatana bruja, no puedes hacer que mi propio planeta este contra mi, aun si te has estado pudriendo en las entrañas del infierno," le dijo de manera despectiva.

"Como te atreves!" ella gritó," Yo soy la Reina."

"Tu eres la Reina de la Falsa Ilusión, tu asquerosa puta descerebrada," le respondió. Él olfateo el aire e hizo un ruido de asco. "Cuando fue la ultima vez que tomaste un baño, mujer? Huele como a trasero de animales aquí. Rompe un vidrio o has algo, mierda, maldición. Es más que solo cuerpos sucios en el aire. Estoy oliendo algo de pescado y eso no esta nada bien. Mujer, necesitas algunas toallitas húmedas Always o algo mas porque te estas pudriendo." Volvió a oler otra vez y se tapo la nariz. "A esto debe oler una momia de mil años una vez que la tapa se ha arruinado." Hizo un movimiento con su mano para echarse aire en el rostro. "Erebus huele mejor que esto después de cazar zorrillos."

Metallia se quedo sin palabras. Realmente no sabia de lo que él estaba hablando. Luego escucho la risita mientras que un joven rubio caía sobre sus rodillas. Ella era el mayor enemigo del sistema solar; hacia que los planetas temblaran con solo mencionar su nombre y…

"Esa estuvo buena, Endy." Jadeite reía a carcajadas.

Estos tontos e insignificantes se estaban riendo de ella?

Pero Endy ya no estaba bromeando. La manera en que observaba a Beryl era la de un predador segundos antes de matar a su presa. Endy puso enfrente de el a su cristal dorado; su semblante era frío y siniestro mientras que le decía amenazadoramente. "El tiempo ha llegado para que mueras, Beryl." Antes de que terminar de hablar Endy había comenzado su ataque.

Metallia también atacó, pero la fuerza detrás del Cristal Dorado era mucho mas fuerte de lo que ella anticipaba. Su cuerpo no poseía la fuerza necesaria y la energía para enfrentarse a Endymion. Él era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella había pensado. Para sobrevivir necesitaría abandonar ese cuerpo.

El aire alrededor del salón del trono cambio mientras que la oscura y putrefacta presencia del mal penetrando a todos rápidamente subió. Casi al mismo tiempo, las cuatro Senshi se voltearon hacia Beryl. Una densa y oscura sombra cayo sobre la demacrada forma de Beryl por un momento y rápidamente floto hacia la parte mas alta del techo. Mientras que Serena le gritaba a Endy que se detuviera, Nike ya se había adelantado. Athena mando una pared de hielo entre la ahora indefensa Beryl y el ataque que terminaría con su vida. Un poder brillante, cálido y dorado colisiono con el hielo, haciéndolo explotar. Nicke tiró Beryl hacia el suelo y la protegió con su cuerpo de los fragmentos.

Se escuchó risa socarrona desde arriba. Eros saco su espada y Athena Diana apuntó dos flechas con su arco. Ambas miraron al cielo y esperaron.

"Endymion," Serena se choco contra el para evitar su próximo ataque.

Nike comenzó a moverse, pero Beryl la agarro del cuello con sus manos esqueléticas. "Sálvame," le rogo Beryl. Su voz era seca y aguda, pero la desesperación era obvia. "Por favor."

Eros escuchó la suplica. "Hazlo!" gritó, dándole una mirada a su Senshi. Mientras que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Nike, la joven guerrera afirmó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada a la pequeña e indefensa niña con los ojos verdes llenos de terror, atrapada en la mujer adulta delante de ella.

"Shh, pequeña," le dijo suavemente. "Y cierra tus ojos." Le quito suavemente el pelo que tenia sobre el rostro. "Nunca mas tendrás que sufrir de nuevo," le prometió. Nike puso una mano firme sobre la cabeza de Beryl y la torció rápidamente.

Ni Endy ni sus guardianes escucharan nada de eso; solo vieron que las Senshi interfirieron con la victoria de Endy y a Eros dándole la orden a Nike de matar a Beryl. Endy estaba furioso. Las Senshi habían entrometido con sus planes por ultima vez. Él no iba a permitir—

"Athena," gritó Eros, "Donde esta?"

"Esta afuera del castillo y elevándose a la superficie," le reporto Mercury. "Tenemos que apurarnos, la Reina esta en el palacio."

"Eros—" grito Endy.

La Senshi dorada lo ignoro, caminado hacia donde Nike estaba parada con Beryl. Bajo la mirada hacia la triste figura y le robo el corazón por lo que tenia que hacer. "Me hare cargo de esto," le dijo a Nike. "Tu y Athena asegúrense que la Princesa y el Príncipe encuentren a Metallia. A ella es a quien queremos." Dejo caer el cuerpo y dijo una pequeña oración sobre ella.

"Que esta haciendo?" le exigió saber Endy a Nike cuando se unió a ellos. "Y porque interferiste? Maldición Júpiter, quiero unas malditas respuestas ahora."

Con el rostro sombrío, Nike solo lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo. "Tenemos que detener a Metallia antes de que ella se incruste en—"

Escucharon un grito ahogado. Nike volteo a ver hacia donde Serena estaba parada con Athena Diana. Athena tenía sus brazos alrededor de su amiga e intentaba alejarla de la horrible vista.

Endy miro hacia donde Eros estaba y todo encajo. "Beryl…?" Se llevo las manos a la boca, sus ojos agrandándose en horror. "Estaba…" Se volteó hacia donde su hermano. "Kris, que esta…"

"Sácalos de aquí," ordenó Eros. Kunzite ayudo a Nike para escoltar a su hermano fuera del palacio. Zoicite llevaba a Serena con Athena cerca de ella.

Jadeite se quedo con Eros. Nadie debía estar solo para realizar tal tarea.

**C**

"Beryl esta muerta," dijo Hermes de manera monótona

"Esa pobre y perdida chica." Ares levantó los ojos hacia el palacio blanco que una vez más agraciaba la superficie lunar. "Ananke pagara por sus crímenes."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Alcanzaron la superficie casi al mismo tiempo que Metallia.<p>

Endy se recobro lo suficiente para enfocarse en la situación en la que se encontraban. Serena aun estaba un poco desorientada, pero aun así logro mantener la perspectiva. Pero no podía olvidar la horripilante suplica de Beryl. Dudaba que algún día pudiera.

"Metallia a las cinco en punto," La advertencia de Athena los saco de sus inquietantes pensamientos.

"Que esta haciendo?" pregunto Kunzite.

Athena observo críticamente a la enorme nube oscura flotando sobre el paisaje helado. "Parece que Metallia esta intentando unirse con este planeta." Frunció el ceño, desconcertado. "Pero no puede atravesar el hielo, es demasiado denso. Aun así, debería ser capaz de atravesarlo— por Athena, el hielo esta peleando contra ella?" Se volteo para darle una mirada a Endy.

La atención del Príncipe de Terra estaba puesta sobre su enemiga. Sus ojos mostraban la concentración y su cuerpo tenso revelaba el esfuerzo que hacia para proteger a su planeta.

Kunzite le echo un vistazo a su hermano y comenzó a dar órdenes. Nike y Athena se unieron a los terrícolas ya que Serena les urgió que lo hicieran. Cuando sus guardianas se retiraron para atraer la atención del gran enemigo, Serena camino hacia el lado de Endymion.

En todo este tiempo, él no había dicho una sola palabra. Una suave luz dorada rodeaba a Endy mientras que el dirigía sus poderes hacia su planeta. Se miraba tan solo en ese momento, solo y desafiante. Él lo haría solo, aun arriesgando su propia vida, para salvar a su gente y a su mundo. Serena lo entendía puesto que ella misma lo haría sin pensarlo. Para proteger y salvar a una persona inocente, estaría dispuesta a morir mil veces o pelear miles de batallas. Esa razón la había hecho convertirse en Sailor Moon de nuevo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Serena tomo la maño izquierda de Endymion. Una sacudida de poder se apresuró a través de ella como una corriente eléctrica. Serena grito tratando de soltarse, pero Endy la agarro de la mano con más firmeza.

"Te necesito, Serenity," le hablo directamente a su mente.

Su mente estaba acelerada junto con su pulso. Magia estaba entrando y saliendo de ella. Endymion le estaba haciendo esto, prestando poder de su Cristal de Plata y alimentándola con el poder del Cristal Dorado. Era mucho para que ella pudiera soportarlo. Grito de dolor y sus rodillas se doblaron por la combinación de sus poderes.

"Serenity!" Eros apareció en el cielo sobre ellos con Jadeite detrás de ella.

Metallia oyó el grito. Sus ojos falsos encontraron al Príncipe de la Tierra tomado de la mano de la Princesa de la Luna que se encontraba arrodillada, y gritó con furia. El cielo y el suelo temblaron por la ira mientras que intentaba avanzar hacia ellos.

Una barrera de energía de color entre blanco y dorado mantenía al demonio en su lugar. La fuerza del poder de Kunzite brillaba mientras que luchaba con la criatura. Nephrite y Zoisite la estaban empujando fuera de la superficie pero Metallia no seria daba por vencida.

"Aun cuando se encuentre tirada moribunda, la imbécil no lo deja escapar." Grito.

"Endymion," grito Serena.

"Que necesito hacer?" Metallia continuó. "Yo era tu amante, pero ella vino y me echaste a un lado. Te ofrecí poder si te quedabas a mi lado pero me rechazaste para ser su consorte! La destruí a ella y a su mundo pero regreso de la muerte para apartarte de mí. Que necesito hacer, Endymion, para liberarte del hechizo de la bruja Lunar."

"Que tal irte al infierno?" le dijo el sombríamente.

Metallia se estremeció. Ella atacó a los guardianes y a las Senshi, dispersándolos como hojas. Se coloco sobre el Príncipe y la Princesa, sus ojos falsos eran maliciosos.

"Insignificante príncipe, te atreves a negarme," le dijo entre dientes. "Te ofrecí un lugar a mi lado como mi consorte. Te ofrecí protección de mi maestro y mas poder del que pudieras imaginar."

"No te necesito," le respondió Endy despectivamente. "Soy mi propio gobernante y no necesito protección de un fantasma. Beryl esta muerta, perra."

Metallia rio o hizo un sonido parecido. "Pensabas que Beryl era la que reinaba? Tonto, ella solamente era una marioneta. Mi maestro es el más poderoso del cosmos, que es mucho más poder del que tú y tu lastimosa Princesa tiene junto con su madre. Y pronto lo conocerás, mi amor. Muy pronto."

Endy sonrió cruelmente. "Cuando y donde me encuentre con tu tan mencionado maestro Metallia, no estarás allí," sonrió con satisfacción. "Ahora, me harte de esta charla, es hora de que te despidas." Ayudo a Serena a levantarse. Energía plateada combinada con algunos toques de dorado, bailaban alrededor de la Princesa. "Serenity, si me haces el honor, cariño."

Mientras que Serena levantaba su cetro Eternal hacia el cielo, la luz del solo y la luna la llenaron, dándole fuerzas y sanándola. Podía sentir el gran poder de su madre que le llegaba desde las afueras de la Tierra y la magia de las Senshi mientras que le ofrecían su poder de manera voluntaria. El caluroso toque de Endymion sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello le recordó el amor que alguna vez habían tenido y la profunda conexión espiritual que unía sus destinos una vez más. Los poderes de él se combinaban con los de ella en un deslumbrante baile de luces y magia. Metallia se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y como había caído en la trampa. También supo que había sido traicionada todo este tiempo.

Los maldijo, desde su maestro hasta su amor. Los maldijo. Su atención regreso a la fuente de su dolor, la razón por lo que había sido mandada a morir en este lugar. Serenity no viviría otro día. Moviéndose para golpear a la brillante Princesa, levanto sus gigantescas garras con magia oscura llenándolos. Si no podía tener su victoria, se aseguraría que este universo sufriera un dolorosa perdida. Bajo sus garras rápidamente.

Al mismo momento, Serena abrió sus ojos y grito. "_Poder Cósmico_."

Metallia estaba preparada. Dejo escapar su propio ataque y los dos poderes chocaron.

La oscuridad abrumó a la luz, pero solo por un momento. Endy enfoco parte del poder que había tomado de Serena y lo combino con el suyo para atacar al corazón de Metallia. Ella fue incapaz de contratacar. El ataque de Endymion no tenía piedad. Contra los dos Metallia estaba indefensa. La abrumaron con una oleada de plata y oro. La llenaron por completo con una energía calidad y pulsante de tres poderes.

"Huye, demonio," grito Endy. "Esta luz sagrada te quemara hasta que te vuelvas polvo."

El demonio grito mientras que el poder se fusionaba alrededor de ella. Con un grito final, Metallia se evaporo.

"Todos, agáchense!" Kris corrió hacia Eros y la protegió con su escudo. El área alrededor de ellos comenzó a sacudirse con varios terremotos que sacudieron el hielo polar e hizo que varios glaciares cayeran.

Después de que todo termino y la tierra dejo de temblar, los siete guerreros se apresuraron hacia sus líderes. Cuando llegaron hacia ellos, Endy estaba empujando un pedazo de hielo. Kris ágilmente salto sobre un puñado de hielo para ayudar a su hermano. Eros y Nike estaban echando una mano. Con un grito, Endy empujo lo que quedaba de los escombros y alcanzándola, logro sacar a una Sailor Moon que ahora tenia el cabello blanco.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>"Serenity," la Reina levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas hacia la columna del Cristal de Plata Imperial. "Somos libres, <em>ma cherie<em>."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Un grupo de búsqueda los encontró un poco después. Endy movió delicadamente a la pequeña y adormitada Princesa en sus brazos. Ella pestañeo un par de veces, luego bostezo y se estiro.<p>

Nike, Mike y Jamie habían regresado de su campaña de demolición. El Castillo del Reino Oscuro había sido destruido y los dos Guardianes terrícolas sellaros hasta el ultimo de los agujeros que llevaban hacia su mundo.

Athena y Troy curaron la fisura del hielo polar mientras que Kris estabilizaba las líneas de las fallas geológicas. Mientras ellos trabajaban, Endy mantenía a los océanos y mares calmados para evitar oleadas que arrasaran con las costas alrededor del globo. Todo esto había sido completado mientras que ella tomaba una siesta.

"Así que finalmente despiertas" bromeó Endy de manera gentil.

Ella observo los paisajes barren, sus ojos grises acariciando el mundo en el que había nacido, pero no era su hogar.

"Serena," Endy le tomo la barbilla y le volteo la cara con delicadeza hacia él. La miro de manera profunda y le sonrió. "Gracias."

Sin decir palabra, se acercó a él y con ternura toco sus labios con los de él. Cuando se hizo hacia atrás, noto, con cierto orgullo, la cara de sorpresa que tenia él. Sonriendo pícaramente le dijo, "De nada, Endy."

"Whoo-hoo!" Jamie soltó una risotada. "Vamos Endy. Es tu cumpleaños."

Endy volteo a ver con una mirada matadora al que se hacia llamar su mejor amigo. Jamie estaba cantando su pequeña cancioncilla y bailando. Troy y Mike subían sus pulgares en señal de aprobación. Hasta el estoico Kris se había unido para avergonzar a su hermano. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho armado y lentes de sol, Endy podía distinguir la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su hermano.

No sabiendo a quien hablarle primero, Endy escogió al más fácil. "Sabes James, la ironía de lo que dices es verdad. Es mi cumpleaños y un beso de una hermosa Princesa es el mejor regalo que alguien podría pedir."

Jamie detuvo su baile y se volteo hacia Kris para confirmar. El chico de cabello plateado afirmo con la cabeza y Jamie maldigo.

"Maldición Endy, no puedes solo aceptar que te gane?" le exigió de manera huraña.

Él sonrió. "De un perdedor como tu? Nunca."

"Sabes, algunos días me pregunto porque soy tu amigo." Dijo Jamie con un puchero. Luego, una luz no tan santa apareció en sus ojos. "Hey Endy, sabias que vi los panties de tu novia—"

La diversión se desvaneció del rostro de Endy. En el siguiente segundo, Serena había caído sobre su trasero en el suelo cubierto de nieve y Endy estaba persiguiendo a Jamie.

"Ven acá, pervertido!" le gritaba furioso. "Te pateare el trasero cuando te atrape."

"Eso es triste." Eros pasó a Kris y ayudo a su princesa a levantarse del suelo. "Dejo a la mujer que ama tirada en la nieve para ir a golpear a otro chico."

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, la mayor parte de las fuerzas terrícolas arribó junto con Terran y Artemis al frente. Terran los llamo. Tan pronto como el aerodeslizador se detuvo, salto desde la cubierta y se apresuró hacia los jóvenes que corrían hacia él.<p>

Artemis observo la falta de compostura y disciplina de su compañero con algo de disgusto, pero una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras que les hacia señas a su banda favorita de héroes.

"Chicas," gritó tan fuerte como Terran y pero mostró mucha compostura, "Eros, Nike, Athena!" El dio un salto con facilidad. Rió con verdadera alegría mientras que abrazada y besaba a sus mujeres guerreras. "Son magnificas," las elogió.

Eros lo abrazo por la cintura fuertemente. "Y te lo debemos a ti, nuestro magnifico maestro." Se puso en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

La Princesa Serenity observaba la feliz reunión entre sus Senshi y su maestro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Había acabado. Finalmente, ella y su reino eran libres. Cerró los ojos y con un pensamiento, su fuku se desvaneció en un vestido de encaje suave blanco y plateado. Se volteo hacia Endymion e hizo una reverencia; sus Senshi se pusieron detrás de ella y esperaron.

Endymion esperaba— no, realmente no sabía que esperaba. Observo a la Princesa con expectación y Serenity le sonrió.

"Adiós, Endy." Le guiño el ojo y luego ella y sus Senshi desaparecieron.

"Maldición," grito Endy. "A donde diablos se fueron?"

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

* * *

><p>En las más profundas grietas, muy abajo del Castillo Lunar, una Senshi solitaria observaba y esperaba. Las cadenas del destino habían sido rotas y un nuevo mundo emergía. No tenia tiempo de salvarlo todo, pero tuvo tiempo de tomar una parte critica. Que irónico era ese pensamiento, cuando alguien consideraba quien era ella.<p>

Llamo a su cetro con forma de una gigantesca llave con una bola granate brillante que reposaba en su recinto. Golpeándolo una vez en el piso de mármol llamo a su portal. Escucho voces en las catacumbas que guiaban su estación debajo del Palacio Plateado. Ya se acercaban, pero era demasiado tarde.

Pluto dio un paso hacia dentro y la puerta desapareció. Las Puertas de Tiempo estaban selladas.

**FIN**


End file.
